No Longer Alone
by Oona4
Summary: Edward Masen a lone Vampire, for 200 years finally decides to try and blend in again with humans. Over the years, he has lived many lives, met many people, but never his mate. He had begun to believe there is no such thing. Finding an apartment in a wooded area out of a large town, all goes well until one night he sees his neighbor on her porch. His life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story. Please no flames if you don't. Thanks for reading. Again there is spanking in this story, don't like don't read.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

Beta'd by the Awesome Greeneyes84 Beautiful Banner by Christag Banners

No Longer Alone:

: Edward Masen

By Oona4

Summary: Edward Masen a lone Vampire, for 200 years, finally decides to try and blend in again with humans. Over the years, he has lived many lives, met many people, but never his mate. He had begun to believe there is no such thing. Finding an apartment in a wooded area outside of a large town, all goes well, until one night he sees his neighbor on her porch. His life will never be the same.

Chapter One: Discovery

EPOV:

My finally making a decision, made me feel so much better. I would find a class I wanted; or a job for awhile, get used to humans once more, and have some fun again, before going back to being alone. It wasn't that I had never been asked to join a coven, it just never seemed right. I have friends who would like to form one, but the need never comes up. Although I have for intents and purposes two brothers who want very much to form a coven or family. I guess it's just been hard to contemplate as long as I have not yet found my mate. To be the odd man out of five vampires would eat away at me. Still there are times I have longed to just belong to something, something bigger than just me. Something Eternal and Forever like my bothers have. The last 20 years I have just been drifting never staying anywhere for more than a few weeks, avoiding humans as much as possible.

I filled my apartment with my favorite things, a piano, a sofa, chairs, TV, and a king size bed if for nothing else but resting in. I bought bedroom furniture and had my closet filled with clothes but nothing over the top. Standing out in the crowd isn't always the best thing.

Now that my house was finally done I decided to sit outside in the dark and relax, well what relaxing a vampire could do. I was looking at the stars I heard the patio door of my neighbor open and I saw a lady come out in just her pj's sitting on the a lounge chair with her knees pulled up to her chin

"Oh please can you send me someone who might love me at last? I'm so afraid and very tired of being alone, I want to be special to someone forever" I heard her cry softly

As a vampire we usually don't care about the lives of the humans around us and so I decided to make my way back into my apartment, and leave the girl in her loneliness but I was stopped dead in my tracks. The wind picked up and blew and her scent hit me almost knocking me on my backside. I grabbed the closed thing, a chair and closed my eyes as I was swept away with her scent.

Her pull was so strong, I had to inhale it, breathe it in every day in order to live. I wanted to drown in it and it still wouldn't be enough. I needed her and only her. My body reacted in a way it had seldom done before. I wanted her, her scent, her body, and her thoughts which I was having trouble hearing.

Suddenly it hit me like a freight train, I had heard about it, seen it in others minds, hell witnessed it but never for myself but never felt it. For vampires there is only one person on this earth for them, their mates, their one and only and I just never believed that I would find mine, until now.

"Holy Hannah is this, what it feels like?" I think to myself. Now I need to see her, touch her, speak to her, something. So slipping to my knees I lean over the railing just enough to get a glimpse of this woman who in an instant threw my entire world off centre. She was slightly plus sized, reminding me of the ladies back in the early 19th century. Not my time but I was always more attracted to women who had curves. She also had long dark hair that fell in waves like chocolate down her back. She was a beauty, my beauty.

BPOV:

Being alone stinks, especially after five years. I was tired of being alone and decided on giving up. First my folks are gone, both are dead, followed by my friends all married or moved on. College wasn't so bad but now it's over and I have nowhere to go or anyone to go too.

Tonight I sat on my porch asking for a man, for a lover, hell I'd be happy to just to talk to a man. Then realizing how pathetic it sounded I cried until I ran out of tears. I thought I heard something while I sat there but it wasn't like anything I had ever really heard since I lived here. As I was lying in bed, I thought about that sound again, it was driving me nuts, I could swear that I heard growling but I didn't see any dogs or cats around and this building wasn't pet friendly. It had to have been on someone's TV in one of the other apartments. Happy to figure out the mystery, well happier, I fell asleep dreaming of a man who would only ever exist in my dreams.

Waking the next morning, I wonder about my new neighbor. As I leave the building I look back and up at his windows. Wondering what kind of man he is, what he looks like, could he turn into a friend? I ponder this all the way to school.

EPOV:

After waiting for her to go inside I went hunting again. If I am to woo her I need to be strong in my bloodlust. I had longed to hear her thoughts and at first she was blank to me. But this morning I was able to get murky images. It's almost like the stronger the pull is, the more it grows the stronger out ties are becoming. As to the other kind of lust that is just as over powering but not as easy to relive. My bloodlust was the easiest thing to take care of. While her scent was indeed very alluring and could make the most controlled of us very thirsty it was the good ole fashioned lust that had me reeling. I thought my human side died with my change but in just a few short seconds this girl had me feeling things I haven't felt in over two centuries. The lust she made me feel was not so easily relieved.

As I left the building I took as glance at her mailbox. It was a little stalkerish but I really wanted to know the name of the woman who turned my life upside down. Her mailbox read "Swan" Okay so at least I know her last name. Now I just have to learn all I can about her, hopefully she'll let me in enough to find out.

The next few days fly by in a blur. She is busy doing whatever it is she does. I hear her moving about in the early hours. So today I followed her to the college, glad I did she graduated today. I sat in the back of the stadium watching her the entire time. I was able to make out she was alone in the world; there was no one here for her at all. My sweet brave girl, well she won't be alone much longer if I have any say in this at all. I'm so happy with the decision I made to follow her today, I am here even if she doesn't know it yet. She looked so pretty in her cap and gown.

I learned her full name is Isabella Marie Swan. Afterwards she looked around hugged a few other girls, then walked to her old car, and looked at the campus with tears in her eyes. I was home before her and my knees buckled as I heard her complete breakdown when she entered her apartment. I needed to go to her, just the thought of my mate upset was a stab to my heart had it still been beating would be shattered.

Acting on instinct I bolted to her door and knocked coming up with an excuse to be there on the fly.

"Hi I'm your new neighbor Edward, would you like to share a meal with me tonight? I'm new in town and I'm embarrassed to say I don't much about it." It was a dirty ploy but I laid it on thick making sure to use my supernatural charm to at least get her to speak to me. She waivered, so I gave her my most dazzling smile, again it was a dirty ploy, but I was determined to use everything in my arsenal to make this woman mine.

"Ah…sure let me grab a jacket" We walked to a little bistro she liked with outdoor seating. By the time the food arrived she was telling me stories about her college days, and I was telling her some of mine, leaving out the dates they occurred, no need to scare her off already. We ate dinner, she ordered a dessert, and we both had coffee.

"Isabella" this made her jump. "I enjoyed the evening; do you think we might do this again? I would love for you to join me for another dinner"

Blinking like she was confused "Oh Edward yes I would like that a lot, in fact let me cook tomorrow night saves money and I am a good cook"

"That sounds fine but I'm on a special diet, rare meats, clear broths" I gave her my most charming smile, then said "But I don't want you to stress over it. Still it's been a long time since I had home cooking".

"Okay Edward, rare steak for you, medium rare for me tomorrow. On the grill okay? You can bring something to drink, I don't care what, just surprise me" I nodded to let her know it sounded great and threw in a wink pleased to hear her heart beating like a drum while we confirmed our date. She didn't mention it being a date but I was treating it like one.

Walking home together I take her hand in mine feeling the mating pull grab me. She didn't pull away. Oh the joy that surged though me at that. She isn't repulsed by me or afraid it seems. It's a done deal for me she is it. I must protect and cherish her forever now, change her if she allows it someday. I hope she does I never want to be alone again.

I walk her to her door, even if mine is the next door up the hall. She takes out her key, then shyly looks up at me "Edward would you like to come in for awhile?" She asks so softly.

"Yes I would love that, thanks for asking me" My spirits soar now I can see my beloved's home.

BPOV:

Can't believe this handsome man likes me, I'm a little afraid it's a joke or some cruel trick but so far he has been a gentleman. I can't explain the pull I feel, even as he sits in my mismatched living room somehow making it look like he belongs there.

'Come sit by me sweetheart" I notice that he always calls me some sort of pet name and while the cynical side of me wants to scoff at the idea, there's a part of me that has been woken up upon meeting this man that is telling my cynical side to shut up and enjoy it.

I have been alone so long it's like a miracle to have someone here with me tonight. Sitting by him I reach for his hand caressing the fingers looking at him to see if it was alright with him. But something in me pulls me to him. I want to crawl into his lap.

"Edward, I'm a little scared here, I feel this pull to you that I can't explain. I've never felt like this, I've never had a reason too. Please explain it or at least tell me you feel it too" I asked him shyly with just a hint of desperation in hoping that he felt something close to what I had been feeling .I wouldn't be able to take it if he didn't .Was it too soon to admit to being in love with a man after just one afternoon?

I wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but I couldn't help but want to give into in after meeting Edward.

"Yes Bella, yes I do baby girl" he said causing my face to flame from his term of endearment. I had never been called someone's baby before. My parents maybe, but not by a man, and certainly, not one who looked like Edward. I felt elated and emotionally high. My cynical side wanted to protest, and tell me to get my head out of the clouds, but the next words out of his mouth had my jaw dropping to the floor.

"Bella do you have a boyfriend?" he blurted and again I blushed embarrassed that I wasn't worthy enough to have one, but I let the shinning glimmer of hope that maybe he wanted the job.

'No I thought I did, but he chose someone else, leaving me to rot by myself" I said the bitterness dripping in my voice

"Then can I be yours? I want you to be my girlfriend" he said and while I was hoping for it I was still shocked at his boldness.

We only just met, I was plain and fat; why on earth would this gorgeous man want me?

"You sure I mean we have only just met" I stammered

"Don't you feel it baby? Please Bella; tell me you feel it, this connection between us. I know its fast sweetheart, but I can't deny it. Please tell me" he pleaded his words quick and the desperation in his voice was so endearing, my eyes pricked with tears.

"Yes Edward I feel it" I sobbed slightly. I couldn't deny it, I didn't want to and the next thing I knew I was in his lap and he was kissing my neck causing shivers to erupt all over.

He stayed for several hours just caressing me until I yawned, and he said he too must head home, which made me laugh since he was just next door. I wanted him to stay, but I knew it was too soon for that. I may feel a connection to him, hell I may even be already in love with him, but I knew it was too soon to talk of spending the night together. I had to get to know him better. My cynical side pleaded with me and I agreed.

"Soon darling girl soon" he said. I walked him to the door where he kissed me soundly and closed the door while I stood there gasping for air, my lips still tingling from his kiss.

"Lock it little girl" I heard through the door, my body shivered with his command, suddenly feeling the need to call him "Daddy"

"Yes sir Mr. Bossy" I teased him. I listened and heard his door shut, and then I turned off my lights as I headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice Domestic Discipline within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

I will add again, there is spanking in these stories of mine. They are not abuse stories. Read up on DD if you like. It's is not BDSM, but they can go hand and hand depending on the couple's choices. If you don't like my story just stop reading it.

Chapter Two: Learning About Each Other

EPOV:

Ten days we have "dated" off and on. I don't want to scare her by being too eager so we'll go at her pace for a little while longer. Not a bad idea really, it has given me the chance to learn her body and all about her. I can pick her heartbeat out of a crowd, so tuned to it I know all is well next door when I'm not there. Dinners and walks along the waterfront. Acting like kids when I bought her a caramel apple and me a cup of coffee, we sat and tried to guess what the people around us were thinking, and since it wasn't a stretch for me since I already knew, I let her win the game. We made up names for people based on their expressions when they passed us. I have no memories of acting so young ever in my long life. She completes me that and that is the only way to say it.

Her scent is the sweetest perfume to me now like a drug made just for me. There isn't anything I don't know about her except what she is thinking 40% of the time, it annoys me but at the same time it just makes it all the more interesting too.

Tonight she is going to be late getting home; "She met two girls who she shared a dorm room with. While she wasn't close to them she did feel the need to accept their invitation before they left" So she dressed in an outfit that had me mentally growling, at the thoughts that I'm sure some men would have about her and headed out. That was three hours ago and she told me she should be home in another two hours at the latest.

I tried to busy myself by writing music, I had always found solace in music but never had much reason to compose anything but a song has been running through my head for several days now and I know she has inspired me, my Bella. Hours pass and I'm getting worried. She should have come home by now or at least called me to say she was on her way. I was on my way out the door to find her when I hear a thump next door. Getting up I went to the patio door and listened to see if she has come home at last, surprised she didn't come to me first. I heard her heartbeat, thankful she was indeed home, but the beat was off, it was sputtering, fast and then it would slow down dangerously. Something was wrong.

With that I am at her door using my key. I look around and at first I don't see her. I heard a noise coming from the bathroom where I find my girl throwing up, her clothes are ripped, she has scratches all over her arms there is blood on her hands and in her hair.

"Bella" I screamed in terror.

She looked up at me and I watched as she started to fall. I was never more thankful for vampire speed as I caught her and gently laid her on the floor and asked as gently as I could using my coolness to take the heat away from her face "Baby what happened?"

"Eddie" she gets out before vomiting again into the towel next to her.

"They hurt me Eddie" she said, her voice so weak. What the hell happened, who would hurt her?

"Who hurt you darling?" I asked trying to keep my temper is check

"Some guys, three, maybe four" she manages to say and I let her be for the moment while I get my own rage under control. It takes all I have not to tear her apartment apart I barely hold in the growls. But I manage to focus telling myself that Bella needs me now, there will be time to deal with the bastards later.

BPOV:

After a nice dinner we parted ways, they are sweet girls but I know we will never be good friends in fact never see each other again after tonight. Their asking me to go to dinner at all was a nice surprise. I liked Betty a lot but Darla was always so prissy I never felt good enough to be with them much. I am in such a better place than I was a month ago. I have my man; oh I love the sound of that and a very sexy man at that. Wouldn't they be amazed that me, mousy Isabella has a man like Edward for the rest of my life if I can believe him and in my heart I do, it's getting my over thinking brain to catch up that's the problem. They have told me all their plans for the future and I have said a little about mine as well, all I know is that it's wherever Edward is.

That's OK, I have a feeling Edward and I will have a much different life then they will anyway. He is so different, I'm not sure how and I don't care because deep inside I know he is so much more than other men and he means so much to me.

I still can't believe he's mine, how lucky can I get? After supper I take a few minutes to look in a bookstore right next door to the restaurant we ate at. Finding several books to keep me occupied I pay for my purchases and leave the store.

I walk along thinking of my love, and how maybe tonight I can get him to make love to me. We've done some stuff, but until he does I don't think I'll believe he loves me. It's dumb I know but true. I can't help but pull away from the thought considering he hasn't seen me naked yet. I have always been overweight and insecure of my body. My last boyfriend wouldn't' even touch me without the lights being off. It hurt but I took it so I would feel something, I thought that was the way it had to be. Edward is so different though. While he hasn't seen me completely naked, he has had my shirt off or bunched up and always find he pays special attention to my love handles and seems to groan when he can grab my hips as we clutch each other during some heavy make out sessions. He's definitely a boob man.

I unlock my car and put the books into the back seat and close the door. As I turn around to get into the front seat hands grab me from behind. I start screaming but it's no use, all the businesses are closed so there will be no one to help me.

The one who grabs me turns me around and I see two or three more, I can't tell, it's dark and they are hitting me and pulling at my clothes me and touching me in awful ways. My panties are ripped off along with my pantyhose. Fighting them only seems to make it worse. I pray that someone hears or sees this and stops them, or maybe I'll wake up from this horrible dream. Part of me wants Edward to show up and rip them apart. I know he can do it and that he would. A noise from the end of the alley has the men running away leaving me half naked and terrified.

It takes me ten minutes or more just to get the courage to get up off the ground and maybe another five minutes to stop shaking long enough to open my car door. Lucky for me my purse is still where I left it on the front seat along with the rest of my stuff. I'm shaking so badly that it takes several tries to get the key in the engine so I can finally drive home.

Gathering my bags, purse, and keys, I get in the elevator, punch the correct floor and somehow I make it to my apartment. When the door closes behind me I don't make it to the toilet before the vomiting begins. I know I need to call Edward I need him so badly but functioning doesn't seem to be on the menu right now. I stagger to the bathroom emptying the rest of my stomach into the toilet. I really need Edward. And then suddenly he's there.

I try to smile at him but the room starts to spin and I can feel myself falling as my knees collapse. I brace for the impact but it doesn't come and I open my eyes to see Edward leaning over me. He wipes my face and I relish the coolness of his touch, his presence alone is a balm to my heart. He starts to ask me what happened but I'm so sleepy I can barely get it out but I tell him what I can. I can see the anger in his eyes, as they seem to darken and I can't help but feel sorry for those men. They are in for a world of hurt I'm sure.

EPOV:

Holy Hannah she is a mess, have they raped her? I need to examine her but I'm not sure how she'll take that but I have been a doctor many times, I even went to school to be one four times in the last 200 years so I know what to do.

"Baby can you hear me? I say softly as she rests in my arms, we're still on the bathroom floor

"Yes Edward I can" she says weakly and again my anger rises but I tramp it down so I can take care of her.

"Okay darling now this might seem strange, and I know what I'm doing so don't be afraid, we are going to your bed. After I have looked you over, depending on what I find, Bella I need to see if the raped or injured you in anyway. I have a Medical Degree so trust me darling. After that you are taking a shower or bath then getting into bed and letting me take care of you no back talk".

She looks at me with such trust as she nods her head in agreement. First I get a warm wet wash cloth and clean her face off being mindful of the cuts and scrapes that mar her beautiful face. Then I gently pull what's left of her clothes off dropping them to the floor as I do. After she is undressed I pick her up, carry her to her bed. Using one hand I throw the covers back laying her on the sheets.

"Baby, now stay right there, I need some things from my place" I say gently, she nods slightly and I run to get them returning in seconds, thankful once more for vampire speed. Opening my doctor's bag I find what I need. "We'll see if they raped you darling"

Getting her to relax was a challenge but I was able to see that no they hadn't but they had tried and between the scratches and bruises, well it was amazing that I kept control, I was livid.

"Edward did they rape me? Am I spoiled for you now?" She was crying again and it broke my heart.

"Oh darling they did not" I say aloud she begins to cry then with relief I hope.

"You sure Eddie?" her nickname brought me up short. No one calls me Eddie, I loathed the name but then she was looking at me with her big brown doe eyes and I was lost. She could call me whatever she wanted.

"Yes baby I'm sure" I reassured her as I cleaned up. I carried her to the bathroom and turned on the shower standing her under the warm water. I don't wish to leave her alone in there so it takes me seconds to join her. She seems shocked at my boldness as she stammers "Edward what…?"

"Bella, Baby, let me help you so hush" I stop her protests as I help wash her off then myself.

Getting us both out and dried off, I took us back to her room and asked where her night clothes are, blushing she tells me.

Picking out a short gown she puts it on and says "Umm Edward" looking at her as I pull on my boxers on again "you forgot my underwear"

"No darling I did not forget them you are wearing only this" making her look at me

"Bella you're hurt the less you wear tonight the better you will heal" it was true but the selfish part of me would enjoy it.

Now hours later she is sleeping soundly with only the occasional outcry but I shushed her back to sleep each time. Each little cry breaks my resolve, I will find them and I will kill them for what they did. Bella doesn't deserve this. She is aware of this I'm sure but I hope she forgets, she saw that I took her slip hiding it in my doctor's bag, it is saturated with their scent, plus I used q-tips to grab some more from the scratches they made trying to rape her. I will find them very soon. I don't want her to sleep tonight thinking about me killing them or anyone, but I know I will. After she is healed a bit and calmer I will tell her if she asks me.

Making new memories

BPOV:

I awake in his arms in my bed. The feeling of being so safe is almost over whelming. I had the most awful dream, but then as I feel my body wakening it only takes me a few moments to remember then I am sorry I did. But my Edward is there comforting me reminding me they didn't rape me after all. I was still only his, as he was mine. He looks at me with passion and tenderness. With a heated gaze he begins to kiss my shoulder, I feel such a burning inside me, along with the need to feel clean inside as well as he cleaned my outside last night. "Edward, please take their stain off me, take away the feeling of being dirty they left on me, fill me with you, and our love, and help me make new precious memories with you my love. I can smell them on me Eddie I only want to smell you ever please Eddie"

Nodding he began to caress me tenderly, didn't take long for us to be joined at last. Can't believe this wonderful man wants me like this.

After two times we are holding each other when Edward begins to tell me about himself all of it from being turned into a vampire while returning home on horseback 200 years ago in England, to hearing me pray on my patio 10 days ago. I am crying like a baby by now, for his loss and lonely life. I must admit vampire wasn't high on my list of what he could be. But after he told me, it began to make sense, and I found I wasn't a bit afraid of him, I only wanted to be his, spend my life with him.

'Are you afraid of me darling?" he asked, silly man

"No Edward I love you so much" He looked at me his eyes filling with venom tears, I clutch him to me as tight as I can, he doesn't pull away and then it's me comforting him for awhile.

'Baby I must kill them, you understand right?" he asked, the fear of what I will say evident in his voice,

I didn't think anyone should die over me, not even those men, the cynical side wanted to say I wasn't worth it anyways but I was to this man, still I couldn't let him jeopardize his soul like that.

"But Edward" he puts a finger to my mouth stopping my words

"You are mated to a Vampire Bella not the mailman! We never allow another male to touch what is ours unless they are family. That being said we never allow our mates to put themselves in danger either" before I can answer that statement I find myself over his knees and my bare bottom being spanked twice hard.

"Edward!" I yelp out. But he keeps me face down over his legs.

"Little girl you are mine!" he snarled, the possessive tone in his voice loud and clear

"Yes Edward, please stop oweee" I pleaded, the tears stinging at my eyes. I really didn't like this but it felt right somehow. If it was any other man, I may deck them, but with Edward, well it just seemed right, that this was the way it had to be.

"Isabella he says in a slow drawn out way as he leans over me and whispers in my ear. His hand still on my now throbbing bottom, "The next time I spank you, it will not be two swats, you will feel both my hand and my hairbrush on this bottom" his hand is caressing said bottom.

"I will never allow my darling to put herself in danger and I WILL blister this, it's the male who decides on the spanking, how hard, how long and when and where. Remember that little girl I decide.

All at once my bottom is on fire, like he used a lighter I try to squirm and get off his legs, but he isn't having that. "Isabella I know your bottom just erupted, it will do any time and every time I'm displeased with you my baby. So be a good girl, now here are my rules, young lady. Listen well I for I will spank swiftly and often no arguing from you will be tolerated. We have mated and in my world we are married so learn these rules" with that he continues telling me the rules vampires live under, and his own personal rules as well. I will be getting my bottom spanked or paddled as he calls if I break the rules for as long as we have on this earth. So I better accept it.

Lucky me, I get a spank happy vampire as the man who I'm destined to be with. Weird thing is that even though I would smack any other man who would do this, with Edward it just felt right. Did I like being spanked, God NO! I was well aware that most people would call this abuse, but I don't feel abused, it just feels like it's the way it should be. Finally when he has finished, he is rubbing me softly shushing me like a daddy and a lover. Like my mate. It all becomes clear to me, he is my mate, and neither of us will ever have another, or want another for that matter. I am his as much as he is mine.

"I'm here baby girl, daddy's got ya. Shh, hush dear one, I'm sorry baby but it had to be done" the pain of spanking after last night me evident in his voice. But two swats didn't kill me he sounded like it worried him.

When I have blown my nose several times and calmed down some he turns me over with my bare bottom on his legs 'Oweee daddy" which earns me a smirk and a kiss like I have never had before, I felt it in my toes.

"Baby do you understand now how our love will be?" he asks me softly.

"Not really Eddie" I know what he explained and I know what I feel but I still need him to explain it as my cynical side stirs.

"I will love you unconditionally, forever Bella, protect you, and cherish you. Please my love, never forget you are my main reason for living darling. I will also be swift to punish you if you are naughty or forget our rules. This is one way I will keep my darling safe and happy" he explained, his eyes were burning with emotion. It's my nature darling, it's a mate's job, and to protect his mate we can't stop it.

Starting to protest he once again stops me "Now that you know the rules baby think before you start a fight, your hairbrush makes a spanking a lot more painful sweetheart" gasping at him he looks me right in the eyes.

"Isabella daddy isn't tired from spanking you do you want another one?"

'Nooo" I whispered and I may have whimpered too, just those two spanks gave me hint of what he is capable of as far as my bottom is concerned.

"Then be my good girl" I give in but if he thinks for one second that he will be doing this a lot, then he has another think coming!

EPOV:

My heavens I heard every bit of that last rant in her head can't help smiling "Oh darling you will be the one surprised thinking one, my sore bottomed girl" were my thoughts.

I didn't tell her that she'll learn the hard way if necessary. I also saw her thoughts on being fat and ugly last night but we will deal with that nonsense when she is better. Today is "get my girl back on her feet and a ring on her finger ASAP I really should wait to ask her we are so new to each other but after last night and this morning when the urge to mate and dominate her came into play. The Hell with it, I'm asking her, I want her, I love her, and damn it I will have her, come what may she is MINE! So enough thinking about it!

"Darling Marry me, you are it for me as I have said" I proclaimed. She just stares at me for a fraction of a second and then throws her arms around my neck. Shocked I guess I was really shocked.

"Yes! I will Yes Edward" she screams joyfully, while I spin her around the room in my arms.

We kiss and cuddle awhile more, and then I coax her into getting up and dressed, making her do it slowly as not to hurt her more than she is. Running next door I put on clean clothes returning in minutes. Have I mentioned how much I love vampire speed?

"Sweetheart, go easy now you are still hurt from yesterday" I say watching as she bends over pulling out shoes. I can't help but smirk as I can see her still pink bottom through her panties.

"Edward its ok" she is breathing like a fire engine. Her face is as red as a beet.

"Isabella" I hiss making her jump up and stare at me like a little girl caught in the cookie jar. "Come here" she does slowly holding her shoes.

"I see another lesson in taking care of yourself is necessary" Before she can blink I have grabbed her hairbrush and have her standing at my knees as I sit on her desk chair "Over baby"

"Nooo" she whines

"I said over Bella" pulling her over my knees and her panties down at the same time.

'Now what did I tell you last night about danger and taking care of yourself" I spank her once on each cheek. If she was not still hurt from those men I would have given her a real one but she must know I'm not playing around here. So two will do, she'll feel them for awhile.

"You might think you are in charge darling, but daddy is in charge. Remember that I will always be stronger than you even when you are new to our life. I have 200 years of living and strength over you" "I'm sorry daddy" we talk for a long time her over my knees then when her heart is normal I let her up helping her get dressed at last. I hope that's it for today, I want her well and I want her married to me.

'Bella I will always be daddy for sex and spankings, it's our way darling can you live with that?" I had to ask again, fearful of what she would say, it wasn't an easy life, especially not for a human. She was my mate, but if this was too much I would let her go. I'd watch over her but I would let her go.

Yes Edward, I can if it means we are together" she whispered kissing my cheek while a blush covered her beautiful face. My heart if it had been possible just swelled three times its size.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N note

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words they _Spank _their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already been drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only MATES have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, and it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever it completes him and her when she is changed.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the back arrow and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any mistakes are mine. Edward is still hard on Bella but will learn to be less so soon.

Chapter Three: Open Season

BPOV:

My bottom is on fire I can't believe it. Twice in two days I have been "paddled" by Edward. After hearing his life story and how lonely he has been I know we are fated to be mates. What I didn't know or at least expect was once I agreed to that my bottom was open season! "Oweee" then he tells me about being my "daddy" for sex and spankings lucky me.

Still the very thought of being apart from him makes me feel ill. As I finally get my clothes back on he is locking up my apartment, turning on a light etc. Guess we are going shopping like he said. How am I to live with these sore bottoms I can hardly move without feeling it?

Crap he is staring at me ugh I feel the pull to him like there is string between us, the way he is looking at me I want to cover my bottom with my hands. What have I done now?

"Are you ready darling" he calls to me

'Yes Edward I am" with that we head out the door together holding hands. As we leave the elevator I hand him my car keys heading for the passenger side he beats me there helping me in. "Oweee" I mutter as I sit on the seat I hear a chuckle from him as he slides in the driver's side

"Be a good girl sweetheart Ok"

"Yes daddy" I reply as he pulls out of the garage area. I think I like the idea of daddy for sex not to keen on the spanking part.

EPOV:

She is so cute golly life will be fun with her. Nice of her to hand me the keys, she doesn't know it but this old car is history before today is over we'll have something we both like. Deciding on which mall to go to we park in the middle. Opening her door taking her hand I kiss her fingers

"I love you my Bella"

Blushing she tells me "I love you too Edward".

I stop at the big directory looking for shops for her and jewelry stores for us, finding four I lead the way. Hers is the first we come too "Darling we are looking but if we find your size and likes here we are buying no bull or scenes understand Bella" gulping she looks at me,

"Promise you won't be ashamed of me the sizes I wear?'

"Darling never I promise, I also promise after tonight you will never say that to me again as well" gasping like a fish I pull her into the shop. We look around seeing very nice things.

Finally the clerk decides we might be buying after all "Can I help you?"

"Yes my darling here needs new things, we just need to know the correct sizes to begin" Bella was beyond stunned but I don't care she has nothing but trash in her closet. "Oh of course sir" so two clerks descend on her before long I have a size for everything but shoes on a card supplied by them for men wanting to shop for their wives.

After one hour we have panties and bras, slips, dresses, shirts, sweaters, leggings, slacks, jeans, socks, oh I don't know lots of things. Then I see winter coats just being brought in so she picks winter gear as well. She is being such a good girl after her initial shock when we arrived. Paying for it all even joining their frequent buyer club giving us 25% off the total which was a good savings and pleased her no end we finally head back into the mall.

"Darling, sit here while I take these out to the car" I pointed to a bench.

'Ok Edward"

Getting back she is not sitting there, looking around I see her up the mall looking in a store window. She has no idea I'm right behind her. What is she looking at? It's a shoe store one of those big chains that carry lots of brands. She seems to be "zoned" in on one area staring intently.

'Bella, do you see something you like?" I whisper in her ear making her jump

"Oh Edward you scared me, I was coming back from the bathrooms over there and I saw this store just looking honey"

"Bella" I softly growl

"Lie to me you won't sit for days darling" letting this be on the air for her to ponder.

I walk into the store trying to match her angle so I'll know what she was yearning for. All I can see are, Oh it must be those boots in lots of colors. Feeling her behind me,

"Baby are these the ones?"

"Oh Edward they don't make them for fat legs but they are pretty" I can react 2 ways ticked like I feel or like a husband picking his battles I chose to pick the battle.

"Oh let's see if they do" I wander over to the sales lady asking if they carry wide calf boots finding these come that way but all they have are what's on the shelves. Lucky for us she is able to get 3 pairs one in Pink that makes her squeal earning her a kiss from me.

As we leave there I hug her to my side leaning down to speak softly to her.

"Darling you tell me what you want or need we'll have a better beginning if you just do that for me please?"

'Edward it seems cheap for me to let you buy things for me, esp. girly things" she says blushing.

"Hush that is silly we are mated Bella in my world you are already my wife, my lover, my everything as I am yours or will be when you are changed" gasping she looked up at me

"You want me forever Edward not just for a while until you meet another prettier lady?"

Pulling her to a bench out of the main aisle I take a few moments to calm myself because right now I'm very angry.

"Young lady I think we might need a trip to your car for a little spanking naughty girl"

'Eddie!"

"I mean it tonight we are ending this fat and ugly thing you have running in your mind. Don't cry it's a done deal. Now the next thing is YOU ARE MY MATE! I can never love another I have been looking for you 200 years!"

"Edward nooo, please I have a hard time looking at your beautiful face and seeing me with you. You could have so much more than me"

"Isabella daddy loves only you baby only you that being said we will have a talk tonight before we can move on, now do you want one in your car as well"

"No Edward I promise I won't say it again" I stared at her long and hard

'Come darling we still have stores to visit"

BPOV:

As we walk the mall I can feel the anger coming off him. Damn I made him mad again my bottom is so sore and now he will spank me again tonight. Suddenly my bottom erupts in flames. It's all I go do not to cry out, plus like a child I want to cover my bottom. What is going on?

Golly four spankings in 24 hours how lucky can I get? Still I see now he means it we are lovers and mates, oh he is stopping at a jewelry store so its official I guess.

'Edward these are pretty" I say as he looks in a case display, at least he smiles at me and I'm not afraid of him like I was on the bench just now.

We look really look but it takes another store before he finds some he likes so much that he says "Pick darling I love them all" to me so I try on three then we pick his ring and compare them side by side we leave there happy with rings, earrings, watch for him and to my chagrin a pendant as well. Maybe he will be happy and not be angry with me when we finally get home tonight.

Wonder which apartment we'll keep I have never seen his. He buys himself clothes letting me pick out some things for him as well.

Then we stop and eat, well he does in a fashion and I love my steak cooked just right.

"Yummy Edward I love this place" beaming at me he kisses my fingers.

"Bella I love you my darling" we finish then exit to the car

'Darling I have something I want to do. Please be a good girl daddy does not want to fight with you again today"

Nodding I look him in the eyes "What do you want honey?"

Smiling at me he tells me "Bella we need a newer safer car. One with four wheel drive for the coming snow as well, one we both love"

I stand there in shock then I realize he is right my car is old and beginning to act up

"Can we afford one Edward?" sighing he smirks at me;

"Well if you want a nice one and give me support to get one tonight yes we can if I can trade yours in for a good bargain then I know we can.

'Oh of course it will be ours so yes we need to get a good price' with that we sit in the car while he looks up the value on his fancy phone after telling me the blue book price I feel better it's worth more than I thought.

EPOV:

I feared a fit but she was really good about it. I don't need her trade in but I knew she would feel like she had contributed to our new car so I even looked up the value. Now she's so excited to look with me. We drive by the auto "row" when she sees SUV's we stop.

I want to see her choices before I tell her mine. Surprising me she picks two beautiful ones out, now to decide I like them both. We end up with a Range Rover loaded with leather and the best sound system ever. She picks the color and insists on our trade in price, they are going to argue but then they see my black card in my hand. The manager is smart enough to know Cash Sale when he sees it.

We drive home in our new auto holding hands "Bella you will not drive this until tomorrow and we go together someplace where you can practice parking and all of that. This is much bigger than your old car I just want you to be safe darling then we can both enjoy it as we travel" She was going to protest then decided I was right 'tomorrow you promise Eddie?" "I promise baby girl"

After getting home to her apartment

'Edward where are we living after we are married, your place or mine"

"How about we find one we both like combine some of our things?"

"Oh nice but apartments are hard to find"

"Isabella, do you think we can't find a place if we truly tried?"

She smiles "Edward we can do anything" we put her clothes away then I call her to me

"Baby go get your hairbrush and come here to me" she is backing away from me, but I look at her and using my 'daddy voice"

'Little girl you will get the reddest bottom in this state if I have to come find you' that did it she went and brought her brush back holding it out to me. I'm standing rolling up my sleeves.

Sitting in her desk chair again "panties off baby girl" she drops them along with her jeans, steps out of them

"Why are you getting this spanking tonight Bella?"

'Oh, I don't think I'm good enough for you and I said I was fat which I am"

She barely got that out before her still slightly pink bottom was over my lap again.

"Two warm-ups then five with the brush" She started fighting me but soon realized that wasn't going to fly. When she was a deep red and crying mess I had finished counting twenty. Handing her tissues to clean her face when she was finally calm I turned her over

"Look at me, now if I ever hear the word fat and you in the same sentence we are going to have a very serious talk maybe with a paddle. Do you understand me?"

'Yes daddy"

"Now then you will stand in the corner no rubbing until I call you back to me"

Swatting her hard she scurries to the corner still crying but not rubbing.

After a few minutes "Isabella, come here" she walks to me slowly with tears running down her face

"Over we are not finished"

"NOOO" she yelled at me. Swatting her sore bottom with my hand 5 more times

"Never say that again to me I love you I will spank you in the car if you do or here if you yell at me again! I am the alpha little girl"

Cleaning her up getting on sleep clothes we snuggle until she falls asleep. She is my mate not my harpy.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter Four: Daddy's Girl

BPOV:

I cried myself to sleep. In the morning my bottom is so sore. But I'm not mad at him at all. He is snuggling with me letting me wake up enough to talk to him before he says a thing.

"Morning Edward"

'Morning my darling girl"

He gently nudges me onto my stomach begins to rub a nice feeling crème over my still on fire bottom. I can't move until it's absorbed or so he tells me with that sexy "daddy" voice he uses.

When I can move at last he pulls me to him, facing him we make love three times this way never coming apart until I have screamed his name.

"Bella are we clear on what you will never say to me again?"

"Yes daddy I understand"

"Do I need to remind your bottom today?"

"Nooo"

"Then today we start our lives together darling" kissing me as he caresses my back I lean into him. "Edward how was I lucky enough to find you?"

'Oh baby I don't know but finding you at last means everything to me baby. Daddy is sorry he has spanked you so much these last three days"

"No Eddie I was naughty but I know now we'll be happy honey I know we will" finally we pull apart to shower and get dressed.

EPOV:

I mean it I never thought I would find a mate let alone marry one. Add spanking her so many times in just a few days but it had to happen I won't allow her to put herself down she is everything to me. Isabella Masen I love the sound of that I really do.

Now to get married to her, and then decide where we will live next. I have two friends who have wanted to form a family for years. With Bella in my life we could do that, find a home in the Northwest make a life with Bella having sisters to love and be loved by. I could use two brothers as well. I'm sure she would love our life.

If we can only have a day without me spanking her sweet bottom, that would be perfect. Her size doesn't matter to me. The mating pull is so great that I have to love her, cherish her, and protect her it's my job now. Doesn't hurt she is so darn cute inside and out.

Deciding to go ahead and bring up the subject of moving out west getting a new house or an old one adding family I call her to me.

"Isabella come here darling" She comes from the closet I swear she had her hands covering her butt silly sweetie.

"Please, do not be scared baby I just want you to sit with me. There's something we need to talk about this morning". 'Now I like it here but how would like to have a family two sisters and brothers?"

'Oh Edward that sounds nice, would they like me"

'Bella of course they will"

"I have two dear friends, brothers really who have been asking me for years to form a coven or family if you will with their mates. Both mates by the way were rescued from horrid situations and were human at the time so my brothers know how to help with a newborn. You baby will be a newborn for one year after the change. Not a baby but new to eating animals and new to avoiding hurting humans. Extra people would be a huge help to me darling.'

"Edward I can just stay human if I will be causing you worry"

"Isabella! You are mine! I want you forever, I helped them with Alice and Charlotte they will be pleased to help me with you little girl" She is staring at me so I continue talking.

"Now before I get mad at you let me finish. We should move out west maybe Montana, buy a homestead near the forest for hunting, off the beaten path. Build our new family by using a Maker's bite it's painful but then we would all share venom. Smell like family, be bound to each other by blood, venom and love" "Will I get that bite too?" She asks me shyly.

"Sweetheart I will be changing you. You will be daddy's very own 'Child" in that my venom will be in your veins, so yes when I change you. They will get my bite to mix with theirs making us family understand" 'They are willing to do that Edward?"

"Yes darling they called me again just last month it's time for them to move on. So it's perfect for us to join up with them begin our lives together. Would you be upset if we were married with them as our family go to our new home then a honeymoon after we have it all set up?"

"No daddy I would like to have sisters at our wedding and as far as the honeymoon goes maybe we could all go someplace. We can still have our time but also enjoy bonding together with them" '

Oh Bella how wonderful of you baby. I love you so much"

We made love again I was so pleased with her right now. She fast becoming everything to me, more than I would ever have imagined was possible.

PPOV:

Oh Edward is calling "Hey my brother how are you?"

"Yes we would love to come and help you, oh cool you found her at last" I am so happy for him.

"Edward I'm honored so will Jasper be when I tell him."

"Yes my brother we will come the girls will be over the moon Esp. Alice to help"

"Edward, do we need to come help find those bastards?"

"OK we'll pack up and head your way tonight thanks Edward I'm so happy"

Telling the girls who had come in, they overhear my side of the conversation '

"Edward has found a mate, she is human, pretty he says, has no family or friends. She was all but raped last week. He wants to change her in a few months but ladies they are getting married in a few days when we get there"

I waited for the squealing

"What! Peter oh Peter how wonderful"

"OK baby girls her name is Bella she is shy and quiet has already met her new daddy several times. Because she is plus size and thinks she isn't good enough for him he said so she needs sisters to love her" They were jumping around making plans already.

Sweethearts they are such good girls.

'Now how about we get this place packed and on the truck so when Jazz gets here we head out?"

"Oh and by the way we are now forming a family with them, just what we have dreaming about girls" They were crying and running around at top speed.

In three hours we were loading the truck. I put Jazz's truck on the trailer with his bike in the back. Charlotte and I will drive the moving truck, Jasper, and Ali will bring her Porsche. Char and I will get a new SUV when we finally settle down with Edward and Bella. We walk through the house I called the agent putting on the market today. Jazz should be here in a few minutes. He has been gone overnight helping our friends Garrett and Fergus with a nomad problem. Hey I wonder if they want to join a family too. Need to ask Edward, he likes Garrett a lot so probably it will be good. We'll need to find them ladies because newly mated males are very jealous.

APOV:

Oh my goodness Edward has a mate, we are moving today, and we are forming a family! I can't believe it so excited to meet our new sister Bella.

Edward likes his rules but then Peter and Jasper are just the same, they live by the exact rules for their mates so poor Bella must be having a very sore bottom right about now. We'll help here with that when she knows it's all of us not just her it will make it more bearable.

Peter says she is plus sized also very sensitive about it as well. Charlotte agrees she needs us. Edward needs us too, I asked Peter to get him to relax his rigid rules she is just a baby compared to us. I think he will listen to Peter they are very close. Oh here's Jazz "Jazz come here I have such great news"

JPOV:

I was floored by it all Edward mated, getting married wanting us to make a family with him. Using a makers bite, rarely ever used anymore we would truly be family at last. The girls are happy Peter is looking forward to us having a new big home being family maybe adding Garrett and Fergus too.

I want Ali to have another sister as well she has a lot to share with little Bella Charlotte too. Edward is going to learn to ease off her a little if we have to beat it in to him, we'll live our rules but not so strict. He needs to be young again love his baby have fun once in awhile. I'm excited to move today after all.

Calling Garrett and Fergus they tell me they are going to buy a SUV then meet us along the road tomorrow they too want to settle in a family and find mates. Just hope Edward is up to that. Golly it's been two years can't wait to see him.

He saved Peter and my life when he stumbled upon Maria attacking us 150 years ago both of us were wounded we had managed to kill her two sidekicks. But she was a monster he had seen her mind as he was traveling through. Just as I was about to have my head ripped off Edward flew in from the trees, grabbing her from behind giving me a second to get out of her hold together we killed her.

Then he helped us burn her, get both Peter and my parts back on. We traveled for 20 years together then we went our way to find mates he went to medical school. Been brothers ever since, now he is finally going to make it real.

EPOV:

My brothers can't wait to see them again. This time I won't feel lonely and the 5th wheel. "Isabella what do you want from this apartment?"

'Oh Edward let's see"

She then began going into every drawer, every nook until we had bags to give away, and bags of trash. Then we went through the saved stuff after that we had more trash and give a ways. Furniture she wanted none of it, just linens, books, some of the dishes.

I promised her a brand new kitchen done however she wanted with the appliance's both she and the girls liked. Pleased with this we moved to the bedroom and her closet. I was expecting a huge fight but instead we worked well together.

Taking her next door we did the same to mine, but she insisted we keep my piano. Since I bought used stuff I didn't want any either. Clothes, books, more than our SUV would hold but it will pull a trailer so guess we'll see if it really does. Happy with this we stay at my apartment for once. I carry her to my bed where we don't leave for several hours.

"Edward I love your apartment but now that I'm used to the idea a home of our own with a family sound's perfect. Does it make me a bad girl to want so much?"

"No darling it makes you my girl" smiling at that I grind my bottom into his stomach as we lay on the sofa talking.

"Isabella" he hisses but I keep rubbing it in circles and he is getting very turned on.

"OK little girl you asked for it" with that my jeans are torn off panties too and I'm facing away from him on my hands and knees

"Baby hold on this is going to be fast" before I can blink he is in me filling me to the hilt making me cry his name out.

Then it's just a wonderful ride with me screaming Edward three times. I feel impaled, I feel owned, and I feel like a princess, being ravaged by her knight in armor.

"Oh my Eddie" I say as I come down from our high. I sag against him still connected as he nuzzles my neck "Naughty girl that was awesome baby"

Two more times later he pulls out I'm almost asleep when I feel the bed beneath me and a warm washcloth cleaning me. My remaining clothes are pulled off naked I fall into his arms dreaming of my sexy Vampire man. How did I get so lucky? Never knew you could love someone like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

Contains Violence. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter Five: Cleaning Up Loose Ends

EPOV:

Now that was fantastic the little devil she is so cute. Jasper calls me they are coming on the road already. He then tells me to lighten up on my darling no more spankings for at least 2 days. She's fragile etc. yes they are right I'm too hard on her we need to be lovers first. Can I do it not be so rigid? I can try for her I'll try. Plus I know he means it that they will Teach me how to be a lover if I don't, not sure they'd win but we don't need a fight when we are just starting out.

I caress her hair as we talk "She keeps pushing being fat and I'm going to leave her. Jazz I love her so much I'll try"

"All we ask bro"

"Edward go easy she'll run if it gets to be too much, also be young my brother you are in love enjoy it"

I have one more item to take care of before we leave tomorrow. I will find those men that touched my girl. As soon as she is asleep I get up dress all in black take out the slip and q-tips placing them in my jacket pocket.

Closing the door silently I'm running so fast most will never see me. Going to the bookstore parking lot where she was attacked it doesn't take long for me to pick up the scent even if it is faint. Following it for 30 minutes I find myself in the worst part of town that might work in my favor after all. The scents become four so I follow the first scent to the 4th floor of a tenement building. Softly jimmying the lock I slip in finding a man asleep across a dirty bed. When he wakes 3 minutes later I am looking down at him all human pretexts gone it's me Edward the Vampire that wakes him now.

"Who are you?"

"Me, I'm the mate of the lady you attempted to rape a few days ago behind the bookstore" His eyes bulge out of his head, I have turned on the bedside lamp.

"Lesson one my friend NEVER TOUCH a Vampire's lady!" with that I kill him but don't drain him. Bella doesn't need to see red eyes for the next month. Still he will be a real find for the people next door tomorrow I ripped his privates off then broke his neck.

One down, three to go, backtracking down the stairs I pick up scent number two. This time my prey is located in an abandoned auto repair shop, sleeping in the old office on a cot. He too is surprised by me I dispatch him in a similar manner adding a cut throat. So far I have avoided 90% of the blood.

Number three isn't alone a lady is sleeping in the next room of their cold water flat on the 8th floor of a building that should have been burned down 40 years ago. So I wake him gagged to be quiet tell him who and what I am then I break his neck turn off the lights leave the way I came.

Now to find the one whose scent was all over her thighs this one I saved for last. He lived further away from the others in a better area but still awful. Seems to have a house as well, entering via the kitchen I pick up a few toys there and head to the bedroom following the snores. Looking around the room I come across his cell phone, putting it on silent I look at the pictures and sure enough there is one of my Bella scared beaten and crying.

I erase the entire set of photos then crush the phone as well. Tying him up with ties from his closet I wake him also gagged and naked. He was startled to be sure, but terrified as well. Telling him why he was going to die made me feel better but and I will never admit this to Bella seeing him begging was better still. After cutting off the parts that touched or wanted to touch my baby, I cut his throat then torched the house just to be sure they found nothing.

When I got home she was still fast asleep, showering then destroying my clothes. I slipped naked into our bed, waiting for her to wake up so we could begin our new life. They would never rape women again. In their minds I counted over 30 poor girls and women. She can be mad but I protect what is mine.

BPOV:

I dreamed he was out avenging me last night never saw just what he did but he burned his clothes when he got home. Sensing him near me I relaxed into him knowing he would cuddle me if I did. "Edward honey, are you OK?"

"Why do you ask darling?"

"You killed them didn't you I'm not mad really just sad they died because of me" being rolled over I was looking into the angry eyes of my mate.

"Isabella" he hissed at me. Wow my bottom is on fire, gulping I stare at him...

"Again you are my life, they touched you baby it's my job to protect you. Also I discovered they had raped over 30 others Bella how many did I save last night?" staring at him for a long time sighing at last I said: 'My dearest man I wasn't being bratty just saying how I felt. Those poor girls, you did a good thing I guess"

Kissing him feeling him calm down around me. We were soon making love or what started out that way but turned frantic like he was terrified I was leaving him. It was intense and to tell the truth painful but never once would he know that, he needed this even I could see that. So I just hung on, sshing him, touching him, caressing him until he was spent and we lay connected breathing hard. "I love you daddy" I whispered softly.

EPOV:

No idea why I was suddenly taking her like a man possessed but I did. When I got my wits back her thoughts were open to me, she was hurt but wasn't telling me and she loved me like I loved her. Incredible didn't think that was possible. We stayed connected until I was calm then she whispered she loved me breaking out of my musing.

'Oh my darling come let me see if I hurt you baby" pulling out not seeing blood was a relief.

Making her show me her body I could kick myself she's going to have a bruise or two. But before I can get all upset she grabs me kissing me making me stay while she told me to grow up. She bruises easy, she loved it. Didn't she scream my name over and over? Knowing she was right I sat down beside her thanking her for not letting me get all worked up and running from her because that would hurt us both.

"EDWARD" she yelled at me

"If you ever leave me I will get changed and hurt you badly!" this was screamed at me.

'Little girl are you yelling at me?"

'Your damn right I am mister you are MY MATE TOO!" she sat there with her arms crossed daring me to try something with her. I was floored and so turned on.

"You little girl had better be careful do that again and you won't be sitting dolly"

"Oh Yeah, well do that crap again and YOU won't be getting ANY" she then stomped off to the bathroom. I sat there stunned then burst out laughing still was when she came back out.

'It's not funny Edward"

'Oh baby it is" we were going to be fine now.

"Come on tiger kitten come and get breakfast then we are blowing this joint"

Smiling she led the way wiggling her butt as she walked.

"Darling if you keep doing that daddy is going to teach you another loving lesson and we really don't have time today" turning to pout at me "then tomorrow or tonight at the hotel?"

'Deal darling the hotel"

Kissing her to seal the deal we just made.

BPOV:

We packed the Rover after he rented a trailer to haul the stuff in. Walked through both units locked them and turned the keys in. When we are out of the city finally on our way I let out a big breath 'Eddie we are on our way baby" he smiled looking at me with such love it makes me tingle every time. 'How far will we drive today, Eddie?"

'Oh lets go 500 miles at least, hey I think we might meet the family tonight. Do you want to stay at a hotel suite for a couple of days while we pick our new place out together with them?"  
"I would love that Edward maybe the girls and I could shop even get my dress or wait until we get settled either way it will be fun" that earned me such a brilliant smile I had to kiss him.

Plugging his IPod in we listened and sang along with the best music time just flew by. Next thing I knew we were stopping to eat.

"Edward call them honey I'll order, you want coffee and what else?" as I ate my hamburger I watched him, he's so beautiful so darn sexy and hey girlies he is mine! Swinging my leg as I enjoyed the best burger ever I could feel his eyes on me as he talked to Jasper.

Laughing as they joked about something he would wink at me now and then. He's making me want to jump him here in front of everybody in the restaurant. Finished I dumped my tray, and then I pointed to the bathrooms so he knew I was going there. When I came out he was drinking his coffee looking at an atlas he must have just bought.

"Do we have a plan Edward?"

'Yes baby we do" he added smiling.

"Tonight we will meet here in Nebraska then tomorrow we'll find us a place and go from there, so we need a nice place to stay for two days. I was thinking a suites type place with bedrooms and kitchen for you"

"Whatever you feel safe in Eddie I know I will too" his eyes snapped to mine looking at me so seriously I thought I had made him mad before he gave me the biggest smile.

"Darling you make me so happy" with that we headed to the car and hit the road again.

EPOV:

We found a very nice place to stay. Got here before they did bringing up just what we needed didn't take long to get settled in. Had the laptop up and running, coffee pot going cups out, Bella ordered dinner Pizza's loaded with meat with very little sauce or cheese, she says we'll be able to eat it so we'll see.

Both of us have showered we even had a little loving as well. I hear my family coming down the hall. Knocking on the door then Peter is hugging me then Bella we are all talking at once. I see Charlotte hugging Bella pulling her to the side with Alice all three are whispering then laughing.

When they realize we have gone silent they turn towards us holding hands and my heart jumps. I'm so happy Bella is beaming with pleasure this was the right thing to do. The delivery comes so we try the pizza and she is right we could eat most of it after all. Gathering around the table we begin to look at property's on line.

After much debate by us all we decide on Montana and a huge log home on 300 acres well off the beaten path. Sprawling it's much bigger than it looks in the pictures.

Peter tells me Garrett and Fergus will be here in 6 hours and they want to join us as well. Floored by this I feel the mating pull take over. Just as I'm about to explode Bella is on my lap Sshing me calming me down. How did she know to do this?

Everyone is staring at us while she croons a little song to me humming as she rubs her hands through my hair telling me now and then we are fine. I am her mate no other, she is not on the market making me smile at last.

'Edward they are friends right maybe more than friends?"

"Yes they are we have known them for 90 years or more darling"

'Then we need them like they need us, Peter says they want mates too if they are like you then I won't be what they are looking for you have to feel the pull right?"

"Yes baby that's true"

"So then let them come, if we feel it won't work or they scare me then send them away simple as that darling boy" I smirk at that boy remark.

All this time she is on my lap sideways now she leans into me resting her head on my shoulder sighing. I look at Jasper then Peter they are looking at us with tears in their eyes

"Brother we are so happy for you words can't say it" Alice and Charlotte have been crying too.

'OK then if they scare her they go agreed?"

'Yes we agree".

We spend the night talking after I put her to bed two hours later, she was so out I doubt she even knew I placed her on the bed. Let her sleep for awhile my sweet little love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Adding to the Family

Fergus POV:

Garrett and I are so thrilled to finally have a direction in our lives. We have been friends for 90 plus years with Edward and the Whitlock boys. Now we are to form a family, a coven with them. Edward has found his love at last.

We talk as we drive towards their hotel, both of us a little leery to be honest a newly mated male can be very jealous and we have no wish to fight Edward. Oh there is the exit we see the moving truck, along with Ali's yellow Porsche parked near a new Range Rover bet that's Edward's. Garret's jumps out gets us a room on their floor. Here goes nothing we knock on the door both of us terrified of what might happen.

JPOV:

I hear them coming we all do, Bella is sitting on Edward's lap in the sitting room they are laughing about something. As I open the door I feel Edward come up behind me.

"Garrett, man how are you?"

"Oh Jazz we are doing so well, excited to finally start someplace with a future you know"

By now we are all up standing there waiting to see if Edward can keep it together. Bella steps forward holding out her hand

'Hi you must be Fergus I want to hear all about Scotland when we get the time. It's a dream of mine to go to my family roots in Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and England. Edward and I have not had time but if I can charm him into it we might take our honeymoon there get to see it all with him as my guide"

She hugged him while I grabbed Edward behind her back, then she hugged Garrett

"Now you must tell me about being here during the Revolution did you know History was my Major?" Then she stepped back into Edward making him either take her in his arms or push her away. He took her instead, she leaned into him

"We are so happy we want that for both of you next. I have never loved anyone before like I love him guys" with that statement Edward was done.

He sighed hugged her from behind and welcomed them in. I saw his lean down to whisper in her ear; she nodded answered him then pushed her bottom into him making him grown softly. The girls were talking a mile a minute pulling everyone into the sitting area while they stood still near the door. Bella turned in his arms

"Daddy all is well now, behave yourself" I had to bite my tongue not to bark out a laugh. His eyes snapped to mine then he winked at me

"Yes Jazz whipped I know it" All was going to be OK after all.

EPOV:

I was sure I would jump them but still I tried to be good for Bella's sake. Imagine my chagrin when she walks up to two Vampires and shakes their hands. I thought my head was going to explode. Jazz grabbed me tight making me be still to let it play out Peter was there by her he wouldn't allow her to be hurt. When she told them about wanting to go to the UK I was floored she had not told me that but then when had we had the time really? She charmed them both so easily I was proud of her. Then like she should she came to me leaning into me like she knew to do it. Letting them know with her actions and words she was mine and happy to be so.

I wanted to spank her and ravage her at the same time it was strange to say the least. When they were being herded in to the sitting room I leaned down

"Little girl I'm whipping your butt tonight"

"You sir are doing no such thing! You will however be making love to every inch of my bottom and more as many times as "You" desire daddy" now I had nothing to say stunned by her telling me no! Then offering me something just as nice to be truthful I love her darn much. I noticed Jazz then winked at him as we too headed into the sitting room. Still I sent her a few "daddy vibes" her butt must be getting very hot by now.

BPOV:

Well I took the bull by the horns as they say and survived but I fear my sore bottom will not. He is angry with me for putting myself in danger but wouldn't a full out vampire fight been more danger to me? I don't how I got the nerve to tell him not he would not be whipping me but I did.

However as I have been suspecting he is the reason behind these horrid burning bottoms I have been having. Just like a blowtorch is ignited. I must ask the girls. Now at last we are sitting me on his lap like he likes he has not stopped touching me but I don't mind it keeps him calm I guess.

My love for him grows everyday it's like he is my own drug I need him so much. Golly I fell for the girls 5 minutes after they walked in. I am their sister it's a done deal as Eddie says to me a lot.

"Eddie "I say softly

"What baby"

'I need to go use the bathroom be right back" with that I'm off to our bathroom in our bedroom. Taking my time I make sure I look nice then head back.

On the way I make another pot of coffee Alice comes in with the pot from their room too. So we make 2 pots.

"Edward is there a store near here where I can go get some things to make food?"

'Call down and ask baby" so I do there is a block away

'Char, Ali let's go" I get no grief as the girls are going with me.

We find the store I end up buying a lot of stuff but Ali makes me pay with a black card like Edward has. We get back they are looking at the pictures again with Garrett and Fergus. I also break my own rules of not buying something until I have debated it but we are a large family so I grabbed a commercial size coffee maker that makes 30 cups at a time plus large bags of different coffee and teas.

Doesn't take long for us to have it all put it all away as we were going through pots every half hour with this being something they all love to drink. I hope Edward doesn't get mad we spent a lot of money.

EPOV:

It was very hard to let her go like that in a strange place but the girls were there and Charlotte took the keys bless her heart. Glad we unhooked the trailer. Now they are back loaded with bags Alice showed me in her mind that we paid for it all not Bella good.

I need to get her a card oh hell we need to get all the money worked out as soon as we get to the new home. As the girls are coming to us Bella is carrying a tray with small cups they must have bought along with the tray. Alice has an ice bucket along with the best whiskey they could get probably. Charlotte a tray of snacks, all meat on the rare side with toppings to roll up in the slices. How does my baby know these things?

'Darlings look at you this is wonderful girls" they beam at me.

'Edward it was Bella's idea she got herself a 6 pack her favorite root beer and a 6 pack of cream soda which she calls her special indulgence" Alice told us all laughing.

Bella just blushed and sat down the tray. Then she returned to the kitchen bringing her own bottle of soda and a glass of ice. Sitting next to me she smiles at everybody

'Dig in guys you need to enjoy our visit"

We do everything is good, we can eat rare meats so the toppings were mustards, chopped veggies very fine, whiskey based marinades which I never thought of trying before. Plus chopped hard boiled eggs these we pounced on. In a covered bowl we found blood pudding the real thing I stared at her

"Oh the deli there was awesome they had this so we are trying it too I asked if it really had blood and they assured me it did made the Scottish way for hundreds of years, Fergus tell me is it true does it taste OK" He took a bite

"Oh Lassie its grand taste this boys you'll like it" we did and we agreed.

Seemed like hours we sat there munching on stuff. Bella would go and get refills now and then. Otherwise she sat next to me never not touching me, either by having her hand on me or snuggling with me or just leaning her head on my shoulder she never let me not know she was mine. No I won't be whipping her after all but I will be loving her as she told me earlier the little vixen.

CPOV:

My new sister gosh how I love her already. She took a chance with the boys today but turned out OK still Peter would be teaching me not to ever do that again tonight if I had done that. We were pretty sure Edward was going to right there in front of everybody but she diffused him like he was putty in her hands. Awesome to see really, he loves her so much.

By the way they are acting she won't get "whipped" as he told her after all but the loving she told him to do instead. We need her I didn't realize it until today but we do. Tomorrow we are wedding planning no matter what.

I like the house they chose for us all. Hope she does too. Peter is looking me wondering what I'm stewing about so I give him my brightest smile hug him and take another bite of Bella's goodies we thought she was crazy to buy.

APOV:

What a day Bella is a hoot, scared me to death earlier Jazz too but he was busy keeping Edward from turning it into a major fight. No care about her own safety that's for certain.

How she got him talked down was a joy to see. Twice today she has done that. He told her he was going to whip her later but I know he isn't not the way they are looking at each other and have been all day.

What a sweetheart she is our Edward needs her so much it's scary. Jazz is watching them like he fears she'll disappear or something. Maybe she is more afraid sometimes then she lets on after all. I love her I really do.

EPOV:

Hearing my family's thoughts has me looking at my Bella with their eyes, yes she is awesome. I was going to kill them when they came in sad but true. Then she walks right up to them, gads I could have paddled that bottom raw in front of them all I was so angry with her.

When she came right back at me it threw me for a loop. But after getting all this food arranged she made today a wonderful day. Yes they can join us as she isn't afraid of them or me anymore I guess. Silly baby she might just get a little spanking after all not much just a little warm up to our very intense loving today because "come hell or high water" she is getting that just as she asked for it.

I just want her to remember to not put herself in danger so yes she will but not much. I see how she is getting tired maybe a nap or just let her sleep no she'd be mad about that. So a nap it is. 'Bella sweetie come you are falling asleep take a nap we aren't going anywhere baby you are safe" with that I pick her up walk to our room closing the door.

I help her get undressed "don't worry baby daddy remembers what you want tonight you sleep you'll need it" she blushes and nods. I kiss her like I have never kissed her before "You my dear are so special" with that and a swat to her bottom I put her to bed. Leaving the door ajar I return to our family.

'She's asleep guys" I say as I sit back down. 'Now do you have room on the big truck to put our things in we'll get rid of the trailer if you do?" Deciding they do we go downstairs unload our trailer into their truck, and then Peter and Garret go and turn that in for me while I reload our Range Rover.

Fergus shows us all their new Durango we all agree it's nice. Then on the way in I go to the Hotel's little gift store buying Bella a Pink rose along with a ball cap for us both with buffalo on them cute and silly. When I return upstairs I place the vase with the rose on her nightstand the hats on the dresser I lay besides her kissing her awake.

"Umm so good but be careful" she mutters "My husband will be back soon and he is very jealous I fear" with that I tickle her until she screams uncle.

"You fear correctly little girl' I say pulling her to me

"Oh kind sir I thought you were my husband" laughing we just stare at each other for awhile.

"Everyone went hunting for three hours then I will go" she smiles at me.

'So little lady I think we need to settle something before I love every inch of your bottom I believe you said earlier"

"Edward I'm sorry I yelled at you darling but you were scaring me and we didn't need a fight"

'Oh baby I know that but"

'Eddie!"

'Yes baby but, you put yourself in danger real danger I might not have gotten to you in time" she is crying now looking at me with big eyes

'Shh baby only a little one I promise just so I know you remember. Please baby I was so afraid so very afraid" then she shocks me by getting up and coming around to my side of the bed standing there she pulls her panties down waiting for me to turn her direction which I do.

"Bella why are you getting your bottom spanked now"

'I put myself in danger and I'm sorry daddy" so I pull her over my lap spanking her hard four times and gently four more then I kiss her bottom. Dragging her clothes off I begin to make love to my darling like she asked me.

Two hours later we are in the shower making love one more time. She has forgiven me and I have forgiven her and all is well.

'Daddy I love you" she cries as we come together at last.

"Now remember baby no danger and we'll be so happy darling"

'I'll try Edward" with that she smirks at me in the mirror bringing me to another round of loving before everyone gets back.

PPOV:

After a great hunt we returned to see them looking at the ranch pictures much happier than when we left. Edward was oozing happiness.

"Bro come I'll go with you let's get you some food" we left running and laughing like the old days.

'Is she what you want?"

'Oh Pete she is everything I ever wanted and more"

"Well then we are good, we had a long talk with the boys and they understand to be nice but be careful as you are newly mated so all is well there too"

He was able to get enough from our hunt we returned in one hour. Finding the girls had gone shopping for wedding clothes but swore they had their phones etc. They took the Rover and Char drove. Jasper was adamant on that we learned, as well as us being able to get in touch with them. Edward was edgy but we started a game of poker before he wore out the carpet.

'Give them time bro it's dresses they always take forever" Jasper told him making him at least sit with us and join in the talking. Hours later even I was getting worried when Edward had enough pulled his cell and called them "hey there call me baby" it went to her mailbox not pleasing him at all.

Jasper called down asking where the nearest wedding shops were. I called there asking if they had been there and where else they sold dresses in town. Yes they were there even bought a dress for each of them, they were headed to the large shoe outlet near our hotel. Then I called there but it was so big no one knew if they had been there. Now we were all getting worried. "OK boys let's go"

EPOV:

I was never as worried as I am now. When we got outside there was the Rover still hot, their dresses were there along with shoes and worst of all 3 purses. This was bad very bad. Garrett went one way Fergus the other to scent out the parking lot.

Jazz was scenting the Rover discovering Vampires scent and not ours. How dare they? These are mated females. Now they have picked the wrong boys to mess with. Garrett, Fergus Peter, and I all scent it as well.

Bella was bleeding but not much, I found her ring going into the woods nearby. Gathering together we head that way, we are all ticked even without the bite we have formed a family and as such we will fight as a family.

Running for over 40 minutes we find Alice's ring so they are leaving breadcrumbs good girls.

30 minutes more Charlottes ring. Then we can smell them at least 5 other Vampires besides our two ladies and Bella. They are tied to a tree together.

There are two more girls tied to the next tree and they have been terribly beaten. Neither looks over 18 damn them they are hurting women. The Vamp's are huddled by the fire listening to their leader rage on about not finding enough girls or some such rot.

We jump into the light before they can blink "Hi guys" Peter says as we stand up looking at them, Garrett and Fergus are still hidden but ready to fight.

'Who are you?" the leader yells at me

'We are these ladies mates and you our friends are dead" with that we set on them, killing all but a silver haired female who is meaner than a snake. Jasper gets her to spill her guts then Peter kills her. I have untied our girls Bella is almost nuts with fear but runs to the other two girls

"Its Ok darlings we will help you" she says as I untie them and look at their wounds.

"Peter they will have to come with us this one is hurt bad"

So Garrett picks her up gently and carries her as does Fergus with the other one. We head to their rooms getting my doctors bag I set to work with Jaspers help. After getting them bathed by our girls I stitch cuts and bandage wounds. Neither was raped so that is good.

We learn the youngest is Mary a red head and her sister Sarah is blonde and both are pretty. They are alone traveling to find a new home after their parent's death in a car crash. I see Garrett's face while they are talking and know we are now complete it will work out.

BPOV:

I have been waiting for them to yell at us or spank us but they don't in fact they treat us like glass. Finally I can't stand any more "OK boys yell and get it over" I'm holding an ice bag to my face to keep the swelling down; my arms are covered with bruises like Mary and Sarah.

Ali and Char not so much because they were already vamps I am guessing. Then our mates look at us crying waiting for them to punish us but they are not. Seconds later we three are being cuddled on our mate's laps, kissed, and cherished like we want to be.

'Oh baby I was terrified"

'Me too Edward" I see our bags are here in the dining room

"We found everything we need for the wedding daddy" he smiles at me.

So I just rest on him running my fingers through his hair calming us both.

"Are we keeping those girls they have no place to go?"

"Well as to that they are mated now but don't know it Mary has Garrett and Sarah Fergus both will never be alone so don't worry baby girl" soon we are in our room making love joined together we feel whole complete.

'Can we go to our home Edward I want to be married too" laughing he says "yes" just before I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action.

Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter Seven: Mary and Sarah

Sarah's POV:

I wake from a nightmare to remember it isn't, it really happened. Looking around I see it's a nice hotel room and must be about 8 or 9 am. I hear voices too. Getting up glad that I can, those "people" or whatever they are were going to kill Mary and me, maybe the other 3 too.

Opening the door I see Mary eating slowly while Alice I think she called herself is brushing her hair braiding it too. "Morning" I say softly.

Everyone turns towards me. Bella who I love for some reason comes over hugging me and leads me to the breakfast bar where another plate of eggs and bacon is waiting for me. I eat like a starving man. I am very hungry no matter what's going to happen next.

Then a very handsome man hands me two Advil and a glass of orange juice "Drink it all dear" he says as he takes Bella's hand kissing her fingers. I see an engagement ring so they must be lovers. Looking around there are others here with Mary she isn't afraid so I won't be either.

"Sarah I'm Fergus" a very handsome Scottish man introduces himself.

"Are you feeling better sweetheart?" thrown by that I say I am.

For some odd reason my body seems to know him, the very thought of being away from him is terrifying. Looking into his eyes he seems to know this as he smiles so sweetly at me. Didn't even realize he was rubbing my leg as I ate until I felt the tingles all over my body. It's only then Mary speaks to me "Sarah we need to tell you something, but you must promise not to freak out Ok"

"I promise Mary what's wrong"

'Nothing is wrong sister in fact everything is right for the first time in a long time everything is right" She is crying now but happy tears I think.

Mary's POV:

I thought they were crazy telling them so didn't make them stop explaining who and what they are, and that Garrett the sexy tall one was of all things my mate. It took an hour for me to wrap my head around that statement. Then we went outside where Garrett showed with the others what they are and can do etc. Then another 30 minutes to learn what the mating thing was all about.

Bella was a real help being human still and loving her Edward, how they met why they are forming a family all of it. Now to just get Sarah on board Fergus has been beside himself with worry all morning. Garrett isn't far behind he thinks I haven't seen him watching me hoping to see what my thought s are on the subject, but I must see where Sarah's are first, she is my only family now.

Oh I love those girls they would be so much fun to live with and be sisters as Bella was telling me before Sarah woke up.

Fergus POV:

I hope my dearie wants me, it's like she is in my blood or something it's all I can think about no wonder Edward almost went nuts when we walked in the door. She is so pretty even with the bruises and cuts what a joy having her will be in my life, we'll make a wonderful family all of us if they'll have us both. Mary seems to be on board as they say already. Here she comes, now to see if happiness is in the cards for both of us today.

EPOV:

After telling them both everything from who we are how we got this way why we are forming our own family. That yes they can join us but only in a few months so we can get used to each other be married bonded as a family first. Gives us legal rights and in our world Vampire Mating rights too.

Then Peter stood and explained our Domestic Discipline rules shocking them both but they didn't run screaming like Garrett thought they would. After all that silence not a word from either one makes me worry now.

"So if we go with you we get to live forever maybe, but we'll be taken care of, loved, honored, spanked, and mated?" this from Sarah

"Yes darling all that and much more" Fergus answered.

"Mary do you want to ask anything" Garrett looked at her smiling

"Yes will Bella be human for awhile yet so we aren't afraid"

"Yes Mary Bella stays human for a few more months we have not decided when she will change. I want a honeymoon first wedding too" I added. Everyone laughed at that.

"Edward if they are joining us they will need dresses can we pick up two more before we leave today" "Yes Bella but we all go"

"Girls what do you think" Bella asked them outright bless her heart.

Sarah's POV:

Taking Mary's hand I look into her face she nods turning towards them all

"We will go with you, now I can't promise we'll stay but we will try. I feel something so does Mary but we won't be pulled apart ever, understand that boys we stay together or it's nothing"

'Oh girls we are all staying together" Alice piped up.

"Then yes we would love to have pretty dresses like you all have for the wedding something nice maybe we can even find our dresses too for later" that had all us girls in a huddle jumping around squealing for 5 minutes I swear.

When we finally calmed down the boys were smirking at us each of us earned a big deep kissing session. For us two it was the first real kiss we had ever had and I felt mine into my toes. Mary too from the looks of things, we won't be sleeping apart very long we'll need wedding gowns too.

CPOV:

Trooping down to the cars didn't take long for us to find two more nice long dresses for them for Bella's wedding then two wedding gowns either. Getting everything from undies to shoes we still came out in under two hours. The boys paid for everything which was nice.

Then we went back to the hotel checked out decided if we needed their car ended up renting a tow dolly to pull it with the Durango. They would ride with Garrett and Fergus. We packed their things into the back and on top then off we went to Montana.

Stopping for potty breaks as Bella calls them and to eat we learn they are a hoot the three of them. Walking into the restaurant Bella is holding my hand, Ali is holding the girls. We get a huge table soon we are laughing eating while we all have coffee watching them. We'll be home in just a few hours, home sounds so perfect. When Peter sees the turnoff we call everyone on the cell phones saying we are almost there. I'm so excited for all of us now to see if it's livable.

EPOV:

We pull up its huge oh I love it already. Bella is looking around trying to take it all in before it gets dark. The first thing we do is find the generator, get some lights going and the fireplaces lit. Telling the girls to sit down on some chairs there while we work at Vampire speed works well, Jasper has the fires going all over the house, Peter gets the lights on then goes around putting in new bulbs we picked up while the girls ate at the last stop.

Garret checks the windows and doors for drafts, Fergus the bathrooms, and water. Ali and Char begin to clean out years of debris. 1 hour later it's livable until tomorrow when we'll really fix things. Meanwhile we bring in the stuff from the trailers and cars. Walking through the house with our girls we pick bedrooms.

They are six so we're good Bella and I along with Peter and Charlotte take the third floor, Jasper and Alice, Mary and Garrett, Sarah and Fergus the second floor. Then main floor is huge, living room, dining room, kitchen, and a huge bathroom, library music room, all open and rustic.

There was enough furniture left in this house to get us by for awhile plus what we brought with us. I love our room. We unloaded the girl's vehicle and trailer adding the contents to our truck. We convinced them to sell their old wreck and promised them a new car each when we are settled.

Bella wanted simple so that's what we did. The girls are nuts about the old fashioned kitchen so we left it just making the appliances the type that look older than dirt but are brand new. As long as they are happy we are happy too. Fireplaces in every room make it warm for them and relaxing for us.

Jasper and Alice moved upstairs with us when we realized the 3rd bedroom on the second floor had hardly any closet but was bigger so now it's our library/den with a computer set up and huge desk. Nice retreat for us plus between us all we have a lot of books.

Peter pointed out that being sisters they might like the privacy of just the two couples for awhile. Works for us we have large rooms with baths each up here so we are happy too.

BPOV:

Oh my, what a great old house. When they were done 3 days later all the bedrooms were newly stained, the floors look brand new. The old kitchen we saved from their re-gutting frenzy by throwing ourselves over the cabinets until they listened to us we love the retro look. So compromising with the appliances all is good there now.

Coffee flows like water with two huge commercial pots going all the time. A walk in freezer for meats and all is a gift from heaven.

They were wasting the meat so now they are not and I get to cook things my darlings can eat. Plus the blood stored for emergencies is a good idea as well. Garrett was thrilled to have leather to make things with. Fergus is making us all belts then he is doing a purse for each of us how wonderful is that? Garrett took his leather and will make vests for each man. Jasper and Peter can butcher the meat for us as well. I see slippers for all of us on the horizon maybe Christmas.

We drove into town spent over $500 dollars on supplies food, bath items, and paper goods. Then the girls and I splurged with new towels, dishes, linens, rugs, curtains. On the way home we spotted a boutique so there went more money than I ever spent on clothes in my entire life. Still the pretty lingerie and warm winter undies, socks, tights, flannel sleep gear, sweatshirts, pants, lounge outfits you name it we bought it.

Feeling guilty we then found a men's store. Socks, sleep pants, long sleeve tees, flannel shirts, jeans, long sleeve shirts like Edward loves, sweaters, boots for us all, golly everything even gloves. When we got home I was a little afraid Edward would be really mad I mean we spent over $4000.00 today but instead we all got kissed and hugged. Weird they were all over us before we even got out of the car. Carried it all in for us.

Then we went to our rooms to put our things away, looked up and there he was leaning on the door frame "show me baby girl" so I pulled open the drawers and as I put away he looked. Handed him his bags, so he could work in the closet as I did

"Darling I love these shirts and tees" smiling at him

"I thought you might honey" when we were done putting it all away he pulled me to our bed sat down next to me

"Now baby who paid and how much"

Ummmm "Bella answer me"

"Well Charlotte pushed a card at me we owe them money Edward that card paid for almost everything" "Oh baby we don't own them anything it was the family funds card, I got yours today"

After a very sweet make out session Edward called everyone downstairs to the living room.

EPOV:

Now family we need a plan: first when do we do our bonding ritual? Second when are the weddings? Third money we need to get this squared away family funds, couple funds, fourth and last what name are we using as a family? After a few moments everyone started to talk, we decided on the bonding ritual the next night.

So we'll need to hunt tomorrow esp. me as I will be injecting venom into each of them. I looked at Bella she smiled

"Next Sat. for our wedding darling" everyone agreed.

The sisters wanted theirs the next week too, Ok we can do that.

"Now to Honeymoons are we all going on a family trip or just as couples?"

Everyone looked at Bella and me.

"Edward, can we go as a family to the UK?" Bella asked me softly.

"Ok folks speak up what do you think?" after a few minutes banter we were all going together.

"So we'll write down what we want to see then do as much of it as we can without missing our honeymoons" making them all laugh.

"Alice will you help me get ideas sorted and a plan of where and when etc?"

'Oh Edward of course I would love to"

"Now to funds, here is how we three sat ours up years ago. We took ¾ of our money and made a family account which draws interest and over the years we have added to that, the other ¼ we have invested to make our personal fund account. These we use for gifts, if we want our own car or home. But all other expenses come from the family money. Jasper is our money man and ladies we know if you overspend. Once we'll put down to excitement but after that it's a very sore bottom if you do understand?"

They nodded and I continued.

Looking sternly at each girl making them blink or blush. My baby was squirming making me smile at her. "We mean it and any one of us can do it if it's a family thing ladies. We are alpha's darlings so don't waste money or get in trouble. Now I have my funds set up and am willing to add yours to the family funds. We three already have this set up Garrett and Fergus are you willing to add yours with ours making two accounts each?"

They were, so we opened our laptops so everyone could see what we were doing. Jasper then transferred their funds "3/4 of which went into our new joint account. At this point we stopped and asked for our family/coven name. After much debate it became "Masen Family Alliance" Personal accounts stayed in their last names making all happy.

Bella asked if she could add hers to both, she had some money and her folk's life insurance funds plus the sale of their home.

"Yes baby but I want each of you girls to have a small nest egg account we just let grow with Jazz's help to give you something in case you ever need it"

. Agreeing to that she got her account book along with bank book Jasper put ¾ in our big one, and ½ her quarter left over half to her account and half to our personal one. She was pleased to help out. Then Mary and Sarah asked the same thing. They wanted it just like Bella's was set up.

'Edward I just remembered my dad owned a cabin on a lake in Washington State. A three bedroom with a garage set apart from the cabin, not fancy but lakefront on three acres I think we can keep it or use it for the family as a vacation get away if you want honey"

'Oh Bella how nice where is it and do you have a picture?"

It turned out to be a nice little cabin that we could enlarge perfect for us to use as a get away from it all. "Baby let's keep it for the family OK" she beamed at me.

'Now I have several homes but really two of them are just not that great anymore Peter go ahead and sell them put the money in the funds and mine please"

"We do too, two homes the girls don't like so we'll add that as well"

Garrett said he had land 100 acres he had never worked on but was in his family in New England might be worth something, we agreed to go see it first in a few months before selling it. Fergus had the land and old castle in Scotland high up along the coast, a ruin but still dear to him that we would love to see when we go in a few months.

"Now I also have a home in England five bedrooms an old musty manor house but we can open it up clean it up and stay there instead of hotels it's got a wall around the property a management company keeps it going for me."

"Edward how wonderful" Bella cried out. Three hours later we had all the money items taken care of new cards and ID's on the way.

Will say after adding it all up having almost a billion dollars sounded nice to all of us in our combined accounts plus we each had over a million in our private ones, Peter, Jazz and I each had forty million plus but that was our business. Still Garrett and Fergus had three million each so they were OK. The girls including Alice and Charlotte were doing well too. I was very pleased by this, Jazz will make this grow, and before long they will have a nice nest egg each one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight: The Bonding Ceremony

PPOV:

I thought we would have trouble over money but no everything went like clockwork. Now to get them married off and into our family for real.

The bonding will be tonight, looking in the old books we found the words to say and the proper way to do it. Kind of like a sacred thing to Vampires we found out. So we need witnesses, I guess the girls will be ours as they are not Masen's or married yet.

Edward made a nice bonfire in the fire pit placed a chair nearby then lit the tiki lamps we added to the outdoor living area. We all came down dressed in nice slacks with long sleeve shirts rolled up. He had written something he was going to ask each of us and we would witness each other sign the pack for making a new family. I guess we have to send it off to Italy for their records.

EPOV:

After looking into it I discovered we were supposed to inform Italy we had formed a new family so we are no longer deemed as nomads. So to make it all the more official I made up a 'vow" type of thing where we pledge to each other all of us witnessing and signing two copies of it when we are done. When I had everything set up I ran upstairs to change.

Coming back down I see them all there dressed nice even the girls.

"Ok family we begin"

"Do you each of you pledge to join and defend our newly formed family?" They did

"Do you do this willingly and without duress?" 'Again they did.

"Finally do you agree to live by the rules we set up, mated couples, animal diet for the most part, loyal to your brothers and sisters above all others pledging now to cherish, protect, and provide for each member esp. their mates if needs be also following our Domestic Discipline rules for the family?"

Again they all agreed ladies too.

"Do you agree that Edward Masen is the leader of said family as well" They did.

So I began with Peter biting him injecting just enough to mingle our scents, then Jasper, then Garrett, then Fergus. After that I had a thermos of blood we all did except the girls. Then I did a very light bite on Alice and Charlotte. Hugging each other we signed the two copies of our family pledge.

Bella, Mary, and Sarah witnessed it as soon to be wives and mates. Then Bella announced a lovely dinner of rare steaks with all the trimmings they liked. We ate and drank whiskey and coffee while they awed over her dessert. I smiled at them all. Feeling like a leader for once I knew we were going to make a great family together.

BPOV:

So proud of my family already love each one. Edward was so strong and handsome tonight gave me shivers up my back. Can't believe he is my lover and mate how did I get so lucky? He hasn't even looked worried once tonight. Sat. our wedding I know I'll cry through the entire thing, I want Char to teach me something new to do with him on our wedding night something to surprise him.

Been thinking I might get a very sexy outfit for Christmas Eve, something he would never think "little miss innocent" would wear for him. Never really had a big Christmas with a tree and stockings and all the trimmings oh I hope they have it here this year. This house will be the most wonderful home by then all of us married with our first Holiday together.

I see him looking at me often while he talks to the boys. I swear he can hear my thoughts sometimes but then he is shocked like yesterday. So I sit and daydream of decorations and food to cook. Then I decide what gifts we might give the girls oh my mind is going like a train when I'm picked up and sat on his lap

"Honey how nice" I say as I snuggle into him. He is so strong and sexy.

"I love you daddy so very much"

"Oh baby I love you too so very much it amazes me everyday darling" smiling at that I sigh and lean back into him just basking in our love for awhile I see the others doing it too.

Sarah is smiling at me sweetly then Mary winks. Charlotte reaches over and squeezes my hand before leaning back into Peter. Alice is humming a tune gives me a brilliant smile then she relaxes into Jazz.

"Edward our family is perfect now"

"I think so too baby" Sometime later I wake up as he is undressing me on our bed.

"Bella here baby put your gown on for me" He stands me up pulls my clothes off as I slip the gown over my head then we slide in together cuddling as I fall asleep.

EPOV:

Today is our wedding I never thought this day would come. My bride and her "minions" have been clustered on the second floor all day we have been forbidden from going there. So here we are all five of dressed and ready to go.

We found an online site and Peter is now licensed to marry in this state. We set up a canopy of sorts then decorated the outdoor living area in wedding theme. Hope she likes it. At last I hear them coming down the stairs.

BPOV:

The look on their faces when we told them no 2nd floor access at all it was priceless. I look so pretty thanks to my sisters. We all look so pretty I hope he likes me in this dress after all. Oh it's time to go downstairs, we all heard them moving things around and working this morning wonder what they did?

I look at my family here on the landing. "girls stop for a second" they all do and look at me reaching out I caress each face kiss each sister "I love each of you my sisters my life will be forever blessed to spend it with you" we have a group hug then wiping each other's tears we go down the stairs to our destiny.

PPOV:

We heard them coming down then Bella stopped them. We were all teary eyed by what she told them we could smell their tears. How did we get so lucky to have these angels come in to our lives? Looking at Edward so handsome standing there filled with love for his darling I had never loved him as my brother more than right that minute. Seeing Jasper wiping his eyes I knew we all felt the same way. We hugged each other then hurried to our places before the girls came out.

JPOV:

I was walking Bella to Edward, Peter marrying them. Garrett and Fergus were standing with us. The ladies came down so beautiful we had gotten them each a bouquet to match their dress color. Bella's was in purple and white of course. Edward never took his eyes off her as she walked to him squeezing my arm as we walked. We had set up the camera to run as there was nobody to run the thing I just hope it records this for them to keep. "Bella darling you are stunning today" I said softly to her just before we reached Edward "Jazz thank you brother" she kissed my cheek then I put her hands in his.

EPOV:

My darling girl how beautiful she is today. Jasper put her hands in mine after she kissed him. I squeezed her hands as we turned towards Peter. He said a few words about family and eternity and about the miracle of men like us finding 5 angels willing to live with them and love them, become their treasures. Then we did the regular vows only changing a word or two we took out "until death do us part" I always hated that line. Bella wanted "as long as we both shall live" instead and I agreed.

Kissing her as my wife was thrilling. We were then enveloped in hugs and kisses. We ate a wonderful dinner Bella had planned as a surprise for us all. We were very surprised she had outdone herself. A rare Elk roast, with all the trimmings for them, blood pudding Fergus taught her to make, we even tasted her homemade rolls and jams. I refused for her to make her own wedding cake so we compromised and ordered just the top layer of a regular one done in champagne batter, raspberry filling with a special whipped white icing covered with lilacs and white ribbons of icing. Very beautiful like the bride it was made for. I even tasted it so we could do the "cake" thing like she had always dreamed of.

Dancing afterwards was amazing she thought she couldn't dance but I proved her wrong. We twirled and dipped laughing and smiling the entire night. I was watching our newest members fall in love as we all danced changed partners then back to our loves. Yep we are a done deal now.

After several hours Bella was getting tired they all three were. So we told our family goodnight and I carried my darling to our room. Putting her on her feet she blushed then told me to slip into something comfy as she dashed into the closet closing the door before I could make a sound. Vixen!

Taking off my shoes, socks, tie, vest, belt, Jacket of course I was there in my pants and shirt that I had pulled out when she emerged in the sexiest little teddy I had ever seen. Purple barely there

"Isabella" I managed to squeak out

"Yes Eddie" she was looking up at me

"You are supposed to be undressed mister" she was unzipping my pants me still in a state of shock but coming around at last

'Oh sorry Mrs. Masen"

I smirked at her by now I was stepping out of my pants and she placed them on the chair "shirt" was all she said I of course being a good boy took that off too. "OK" she muttered motioning for me to stay where I was she turned everything off but the candles we had found glowing pretty when we came up stairs. Now bathed in a soft light she looked like a vision to me

"Eddie be very still baby" she was right in front of me. I was leaning on our dresser in my sexy boxers as she called them white silky fabric she gave me to wear last night just for today. Then to my utter amazement she dropped to her knees and surprised the hell out of me after all. How had I never seen this coming? Her mouth was so warm on me; I almost exploded right then and there.

"Isabella" I hissed then all thoughts were gone just lost in the sensations I had never felt before. Before I knew it I was on my knees kissing her hugging her

"Darling, where did you learn to do that?"

'Char taught me yesterday did I do it right?"

"My heavens Bella it was fantastic little girl"

Beaming at me we got up together her leading me still in a fog to our bed. After many hours she was finally asleep. I couldn't believe it what a wedding night, her ripped and now ruined teddy was in pieces all over the room but I had never felt so loved in all my years.

We stayed in our room until noon the next day. Then we showered made love again got dressed finally cleaned up our mess from the night before going downstairs to join our family playing games in the family room. I was still in the afterglow of being married to my little love. Never knew it would be like this none ending need for her. The connection between us still arcing and sparking when we kiss not to mention her little delight last night. Oh I am one lucky man.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

Chapter Nine: A New Family Begins

APOV:

What a fantastic day yesterday was. Today they have not emerged but that's fine gives us time to make a nice brunch for our girls and two special coffees for us. They looked so lovely together we all were crying by the time we started to dance. Complete we all feel complete. I love all my sisters but Bella is the glue for us all. Oh here they come down yes they are still in the afterglow of yesterday. Now we begin our future.

BPOV:

So full of love today! Love for my family, love for my man my sexy bossy macho Vampire man with his oh so strong right hand. Lucky for me I haven't seen or felt that for a while. Still it's part of him so I have to love that to love the complete love that he is to me.

They have made a brunch for us girls how sweet. Sitting down together I look around surrounded by love on all sides. Edward seems to feel it too he has tears in his eyes like me.

"Family we are honored to be in your midst this fine day"

He tells them as we eat and they try the different coffees Alice has found. She shows us packages of all sorts of flavors in the freezer. Also a really lovely coffee 4 piece canister set we got for buying them. Knowing how I love a bargain they are smiling at me. So what, they are very nice matching our kitchen as well.

"Ali that was a good move I for one like them" I stuck my tongue at Jazz I could see him smirking at me. We all laughed then I ask what we were doing today.

"Oh don't know darling anything you want to do or someplace you want to go?" Edward answered.

"Yes let's go to a club that has line dancing we have never done that"

All, us girls were jumping around hugging each other so excited.

"Seems we have to find one nearby Ok let's do it"

'Yeah we squealed!"

EPOV:

My cute silly girl now we are going to line dance. Well there are worse things I suppose but since we have never really learned more than one of two it might be really fun.

"Go see what outfits you can come up with for tonight ladies" off they went giggling making us all smile as we enjoyed the coffee sitting there together.

'So our new life begins huh?"

'Yes Edward it does" Peter said.

"Six days until you two get married are you excited"

'Oh Edward I'm over the moon" Garrett piped up.

Fergus smiled pouring another cup "Can't believe we have mates and a family still in shock to tell the truth" making us smile.

The girls came down 40 minutes later

"Oh my heavens" I almost spit out my drink.

All five were in denim miniskirts, cowboy boots, blouses with a leather vest and topping this off a cowgirl hat each. Bella was in a lilac blouse and purple straw hat her boots were purple leather.

'Where darling did you get that?"

'Oh Edward Alice ordered all of us western outfits they came this morning aren't they sexy?"

'Yes they are baby" Each one had on the same thing in a different color blouse and boots.

"Boys up stairs your clothes are laid out now hop to it" Alice decreed loudly staring at us to get us to move.

Grumbling we took our dishes to the sink then walked slowly upstairs knowing she would go nuts "Boys!" She was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. We burst out laughing as we ran up the stairs.

On our bed was a nice pair of black jeans, grey tee, long sleeve purple shirt, and wonderful black boots with a matching western belt and buckle. Rolling up the sleeves as I went down I found we were all color coordinated.

On the table were 5 boxes. "OK darlings pick you hats" Charlotte was in charge of hats it seems, so I opened all the boxes oh I liked the dark gray one, we each found one.

Sarah and Mary then opened the coat closet " here sweethearts" they handed us each our own leather jackets really top drawer ones our name was on the hanger so we all had the right size. Then they gave each girl one. Oh my Bella is so sexy in that little black jacket!

Making sure we had wallets and they had purses we finally got in the SUVs headed to the

"Country Dreaming Saloon and Dance Hall" You could hear the music as you drove up.

PPOV:

What a night we all look so good and the jackets wow really nice guess they spent some money but since we love it all no one is in trouble. What a cool place not at all cheesy like I feared. Lots of people dressed like us so we fit in. Grabbing a huge table off the dance floor we soon have drinks all around and some snacks for the girls no use letting them get drunk if we can help it.

The music is really good a live band and recorded hits. After 20 minutes the first of many lessons is given and oh we had a blast. Bella is so clumsy but Edward keeps her on her feet. They look like lovers good it's their honeymoon so they should. When the waitress learned that they brought us a huge cake chocolate with a candle on it. Nice the girls loved it. Now it's some slow dances so we can hold our darlings for awhile.

EPOV:

Holding my baby girl while we dance around the floor is heaven to me. Can't believe just months ago I was alone and unhappy now I'm married happy and have my darling little girl to care for. I know I'm too hard on her but I'm trying to ease up like Jasper and Peter asked me too. They aren't as strict so we'll see. Add to that she has been such a good girl like I knew she would be. She owns my heart.

Mary and Sarah have so far evaded the dreaded spankings but soon they will join us in every way. Holding her tight she melts into me we blend together like one body.

"Baby I love you so much"

'Oh Eddie I love you too can't even tell you how much" happy with that we just enjoy the moment. Getting back to our table the girls must do a potty break or so we are told. Watching the three of them saunter off to the restrooms I must say vampire loving is on the menu for later. Several minutes pass and when they get back something is different but not sure what.

"Daddy I need to talk to you" looking at her surprised by the Daddy I nod she comes to my lap looking like a little lost girl. I feel the protective stirrings inside me come to the surface.

"We met a vampire in the bathroom she tried to get us to go with her, lucky for us some ladies came in and we were able to rush out to you" this was whispered to me.

My eyes were already scanning the crowd not seeing danger yet.

'What does she look like baby?" Peter was up trading places with Charlotte so her back was against the wall.

"Oh red, very red hair with weird eyes guess they are contacts awful looking. She is scary and she gave me these bruises, I pushed the girls behind me figured I'd scream and you would hear it. Then she grabbed me hurting me. Eddie she smelled like blood"

This brought me up I sat her in along the wall with Mary and Sarah. I see her arms covered with finger size bruises. Looking at Ali and Char I say,

"Ladies watch your sisters, no heroics or there will be sore bottoms understand me?" I looked at the boys "Peter stay here our girls are in your hands".

With that we four spread out through the bar smelling for whoever had threatened our loves. Smelling Vampires my eyes snapped to the bar, a couple there flirting with two girls. I could hear their mind it's a real cesspool. "Jazz" I said very softly, knowing with our makers mark he would hear me. He turned towards me I nodded my head towards the bar "got it" was all he said. Fergus also headed there and Garrett to our ladies to back up Peter.

I walked to the bar ordered a drink the male looked at me then the female. Hearing their confusion at my being there they failed to note Jasper until he was right behind them. He walked up to them putting an arm on each of them holding them in place.

'Well hello there long time no see" they tried to get away but really it was too public a place. Fergus was there and I hadn't taken my eyes off them. So they stood pretending to be friends and we walked out the door together. Heading to the alley we had them up against the wall in seconds.

'Who are you and why are you in this bar?"

"We don't have to tell you anything buddy" the redhead snapped at me. Bella is correct she is evil.

"Oh but you put your hands on my mate" I hissed lowly.

'Now see here she didn't know" the male answered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm James and this is Victoria my mate" he seemed to think this would save him.

"Well James and Victoria you picked the wrong family to screw with"

"Hey we are leaving let us go"

"Sorry no can do, I see what you are planning and we can't allow that. These are our darlings and not yours to play with"

I told the others how they collect females who smell nice. Then after using them for blood bags they kill them or turn them for fun then kill them. Growls rent the air, I agreed with my brothers. We set upon them took all three of us to kill them they were very mean and good fighters.

Throwing the bodies in the bin we lit it and headed in to get our girls.

'Come darlings we are going NOW!" they scampered out of the booth grabbing everything even our coats. Getting in the SUV's we were home before a word was said.

'Ok Edward what's wrong?" Bella is afraid they did something wrong.

'Darlings sit down please we are not mad at you so no fear"

They did. Peter had coffee that Charlotte made as soon as we walked in the door. Sitting at our dining room table the place for family meetings I stood.

"Tonight we encountered two rogue Vampires human drinkers only" I let that sink in

"Finding them at the bar trying to pick up two other young ladies we got them outback and in the argument that followed we killed them" Gasps all around.

'Now no feeling sorry for them they were as evil as can be. Plus they wanted you because you smell so sweet baby girls. They would have used you for food then sex games then turned you to kill for them then killed you so no hard feelings they were evil" Our girls were crying now.

'Alright Baby girls, why the tears?" Peter asked

"We almost became those poor girls, oh thank heavens you ended them" Bella was wiping her eyes smiling at me.

"OK here is the worst part I was able to see it all in their minds. They left some suffering girls in an abandoned home not far from here. We must go and if they are deranged from their treatment we must put them out of their suffering. Understand not to be cruel but the mind can't take everything and a Vampire with mental illness would be terrible" The girls gasped at that.

"Oh are you all going?" Sarah asked us shyly.

'We can watch them Edward, we'll use all the security and not move an inch from this house while you're gone we promise." Charlotte proclaimed.

"Char if you do I will blister you're bottom in a family setting and so will Peter" gulping she looked at Peter then me,

'Yes sir I understand"

"Alice?" Jasper stated

'Oh yes sirs, we will not leave the property, maybe go online but not leave I promise too"

"Ali you heard what I told Char"

"Yes sirs I heard" we looked at them Jazz nodded then Pete.

"OK we leave in an hour upstairs ladies we have a little message for each of you before we go scat now!" they took off up the stairs.

"What message Edward" Fergus asked

"Well I don't know about you but I'm swatting my girls butt as a reminder what they just agreed too. Also I'm going to have a few minutes of up against the door fun with my bride" with that I was going upstairs followed by the others.

I heard them all being pushed up against the bedroom door and the ripping of undergarments. Before she could blink I had my Bella there as well. Panties ripped off, with myself seated inside her as we ravished each other it was fast it was glorious. Letting her down I led her to the bed pushed her upper half unto the bed raised that sexy skirt and spanked her four times.

'Now this is to remember what we all agreed to downstairs, you stay here unless it's impossible understand?"

'Yes Daddy I understand" she was wiping her eyes

"Baby this is serious we would all kill ourselves if something happened to your girls" She looked at me then my hands then my face kissing my lips then she said.

"Edward I will not put myself in danger. I didn't tonight on purpose she was in the bathroom after we got there"

"Ok baby I love you" I told her as I drew her to me rubbing her bottom all the while.

'Now have a slumber party tonight sleep in the same room, we'll be calling off and on so no worries"

We went downstairs to four sore babies and four worried men.

"Now young ladies understand your daddies mean business and no BS it's a Masen family spanking and you will not like that believe me" Jasper stated then we kissed them swatted them went out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action.

Chapter Ten Finding Bree

CPOV:

After they left we all rubbed our bottoms "Oweee" Bella said making us laugh.

"They are such worrywarts" Alice stated.

'Be that as it may we are following the rules Ali" I stated.

So we brought down comforters and pillows changed into sleep pants and tees. Ali pulled out three chick movies we all loved. Bella made a huge bowl of popcorn. Mary brought sodas and coffee Sarah pulled the drapes locked the doors and dropped the Vampire blinds they had just installed two days before.

Sitting on the floor on our pallets of blankets and pillows it was very nice. Alice also brought out nail polish and all the stuff to go with it. The girls lasted two movies and were out like a light. Ali and I cleaned up everything Edward as well as our men seemed to be neat freaks that left only our "beds" to deal with.

'Ali do you love them like I do?"

'Oh Char as much or more esp. Bella she is the glue here"

'I agree" So we turned off the lights stocked the fireplace, then settled with a book for me and fashion magazine for Ali we watched over our sisters. My phone vibrated so I asked very softly

'Is everything ok Peter?"

"Baby we have a slight problem we found 25 women here most were almost dead from being drained. They were not even in their minds anymore it was a kindness Char to eliminate them painlessly. But the shocker is they changed a little girl of 12" I gasped bringing Ali up to the phone too.

"What are you going to do Peter"

"We are going to see if she'll eat animals if not we have no choice you know the law baby"

"Oh tell us about her?"

"She's very pretty and if you can believe it she looks like Bella and Edward's daughter no kidding her name is Brianna but she insists it's now only Bree as Brianna's family was slaughtered when they grabbed her. She has been raped and oh Char, so many awful things Edward cried when he saw into her mind. I think we could raise a girl don't you? We'll have to tell the Volturi though so we'll need to talk this through all of us together. So can we bring her home if she'll adapt to our diet?"

Bella was there we had not noticed her she grabbed the phone "Let me talk to Edward"

BPOV:

"Baby"

"Edward if she won't kill the three of us we want her, I really do daddy we can do so much for her all of us will never have a daughter but we will now. Can we fix a room for her daddy?"

'Oh Bella you sweetheart if she can we will bring her she is damaged but savable I have seen her mind she is a sweet child" Sarah was there and Mary 'Edward bring our little one home tonight"

He laughed 'Yes ladies I will" then hung up.

We cleaned up our mess then went upstairs.

'Ali where can we squeeze a little girl's room"

"I have an idea, if we move the upstairs hall closet which is 9x10 it will be small but really a twin bed a few things and we can make a closet at one end plus the hall bath what if we knock a door into it the boys could do that easily tomorrow"

So we handed them things out of the closet and they zoomed to the big one on the 1st floor getting it all put away. Then we looked at the paint left over we had a can of lilac from our room and pink from Ali's plus off white eggshell from the hallways. So getting on our oldest stuff we painted one wall pink, one wall lilac the other two eggshell colors with a nice border we found in Ali's stash of decorating items.

I knew there had been an iron twin bed frame they put in the attic Char went and got it. We set it outside painted it a crisp white and the flowers pink. There was a good breeze it will dry fast. So then we looked through the linens and found a pink, lilac, and white full size quilt in a hope chest in the attic. Char hung it out to air so now we need sheets, found a set up there too washed them.

Looking we realized we could use the twin bed set the girls had brought on top of their car to make a day bed out of it was still in good shape. Getting the bed up, then we scrounged a tall deep chest of drawers also in the attic. Char painted it white and a table we could drape a round tablecloth we were lucky Ali had pink again.

Now to make a closet we needed a rod and folding doors. These the boys will have to get we are not supposed to leave here until they returned. Ali was arguing that the rules changed when Peter called but I wasn't risking my bottom or the girls over that and told her so. Char agreed.

We each had pictures or knick knacks we could give our little girl and Mary had a stuffed dog she had always had in her suitcase she couldn't part with but would give to a child. So on her bed was Stanley the dog.

I called Edward "Honey, how big is Bree?"

"Oh about Ali's size smaller even Jazz says why"

'We are getting some clothes together so she can have a bath and have made her a room but you guys will have to do the big work Ok"

"Darlings how nice she is hunting like a little pro. Bella she calls everyone brother but me she took one look at me and called me daddy should I tell her no"

"Am I momma then Edward?"

'Yes baby you would be"

'Then yes daddy is fine but you're still my daddy too right?"

'Baby I will always be your daddy you are my only baby, she will be our daughter"

'Oh Ok then I agree"

'We'll be there in two hours sweetheart"

"Oh ok love you all" "hey girls they will be here in two hours".

Now we were hurrying around getting the place lit up, fireplaces going, food cooking for us and maybe her she should be able to eat rare meat like they do.

"Char think it's ok until we figure something out."

'I think she will only want to be here Bella with us she'll feel safe up here" we all agreed.

Ali can we get her a bridesmaid dress for our wedding?" we all squealed at that what a wonderful idea. Everything we could do we did even put pretty towels in the guest bathroom. Ali brought a bottle of foaming body wash, I had extra shampoo, Char pulled out toothbrush and new paste, Sarah had body splash that had very little smell, Mary extra hairbrush and comb set. We set these in her bathroom. 'Clothes she is smaller than you Ali"

"OK then I have a short kimono that might work for a robe, also some pants and tees oh and these panties they are too tight so I never took the tags off the 3 other pairs. We needed a bra maybe but won't know until we see her.

"OK who has some Capri's that run small. How about tees that run small or have shrunk? Nightgowns or baby dolls"

We ended up with a nice little stack of clothes to get her by until we could go hunting ourselves for little girl's things. Fixing ourselves up we went down to meet our mates.

PPOV:

Little Bree is a doll she has very little blood lust which is a good thing. She is clinging to Jasper right now as Edward is driving. Funny how she called us all brothers then when she walked up to him she held out her arms "Daddy?" and he was gone. Fergus and Garrett are still reeling over the conditions she was in and her injuries and scars. Makes me sick but we need to move on.

Jasper has rocked her into a resting stage so we are talking now.

'Edward, are you giving her the makers bite so she can't be taken from us?"

'That's a good idea but I'm worried they will come anyway once they find out. Maybe if we call for permission to make her ours we'll have nothing bad in her memories for Aro to see."

Pondering that we pulled in the driveway punching the security code the girls will know we are here it lights up the box near the door. Sure enough when we pulled up out front they were there waiting for us and our little girl. Bella was looking at her in Jasper's arms we got out then woke her up

"Bree darling there's momma and your sisters" She looked all around then Bella nodded and she flew to her almost knocking her down but Char held Bella so they didn't fall.

'Momma, are you going to be my momma?"

'Yes I am Bree these are your sisters Alice, Charlotte, Sarah, and Mary"

"Oh I love you all you are so pretty" she kissed each one making them smile.

Bella took her hand leading her into the house.

'Now Bree let's get you bathed sweetheart, then we'll have a nice supper all together would you like that?"

'Oh yes I love it here it's so pretty and big you won't tie me up will you?"

Crying now Bella answered 'No darling girl daddy would never allow that so don't be afraid" she was looking at Edward over Bree's shoulder and he nodded.

"Alice and Charlotte would you get her bathed"

'Of course Bella" off they went you could smell the bubble bath and hear the laughter.

Sarah looked at Bella "Sarah I was thinking just now you and Mary might like to get her clothes and show her the room. I'm taking the boys there now to see what we did and what they still need to do" "Sure Bells" off she went.

'Oh Edward" she was gone crying he picked her up cradling her on his lap

'She is such a baby how could they I'm glad you killed them"

"Oh baby so are we" Getting up carrying her we followed looked at the closet now girls room amazed by what they had gotten done.

"Walmart is still open we want to go tonight and get her as much as possible so she is home learning our rules and lifestyle without humans. Can we go tonight?" Bella asked him.

'Sure baby, whose going?"

'Well I hope one of you boys and maybe Char, Ali and me or all 5 just wanted a girl here for her to feel safe. Mary was in school to be a teacher she might like reading to her tonight or some such thing".

"Hey I want to go" I said.

So Bella, Alice, Charlotte, Edward, and I were going the rest were staying. We went up to see if Bree was about to get out of the tub, she was already. They had her dressed in baby doll pj's she looked so cute. In Sarah's room getting her hair brushed.

"Momma look"

"I see sweetie" Edward told her they were going shopping then dinner.

Meanwhile what would she like to have? What color was her favorite? Purple just like Bella. Books, a stuffed cat if possible, and she loved jeans and tees. Plus silly socks we all laughed at that. Kissing her we headed out. Getting to the store Edward and I took a cart to get her things and the ladies a cart to get clothes.

EPOV:

Now this isn't how I saw our homecoming but really this is awesome too.

'E-reader Peter"

So Peter went picked one out then we picked a case and all the goodies, a boom box thing in purple with some soundtracks, and music along with wireless headphones. A bunch of kids DVD's we had fun picking out, net book with all the goodies there too, even a purple case. Then we headed to the toys found a stuffed cat, a cute tiger that held pajamas, Peter loved a pretty doll so we'll ask the girls. Some games we can all play together as a family.

Spying the ladies we join them, they had packages of socks, panties, almost bra's or so Peter called them, tees, jeans, and dresses plus tights. "She wants silly socks" Ali told us so we went and found some cute ones, plus cute pj's and a robe the girls liked. Winter gear, two purses, and wallets they headed to shoes and we went to jewelry found her four nice things and sweet box for them to fit in.

Then we bought sheets, towels, another warmer comforter, and flannel sheets for all of us, pillows, and rugs. Seeing a desk and chair we got that. I wanted a TV but Bella said no, not until we know how good a girl she will be. So getting all that we headed to the food side filling their cart and most of ours heading to books we were done.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

Any mistakes are mine. I love that you like this story.

Chapter Eleven: A Daughter

Bree's POV:

Golly they are so nice I could be happy here. Eating animals was easy so guess that's why they didn't kill me like the others. I knew Edward was the dad in that bunch, don't know how but I knew it. Bella is the mom so they are mine now. My brothers and sisters are wonderful. Oh they are back! Running to momma I hug her kissing her cheek. She smiles at me

'Come upstairs we have things for you" everyone comes too.

Funny but they all want to see what was bought. Peter asks Fergus to get his tool set. Jasper grabs a big box so does Garrett. They start opening them in the hallway to put whatever it is together. Mary and Sarah open the bags setting everything on the bed. Alice is taking off tags, Charlotte has bunches of pink hangers and Momma hands her things that hang up.

Jasper and Garrett made me a closet, while the others were gone, very nice with white doors they found in the garage. The chest of drawers stands in the space left over from making the closet so there is more space now. My room is small but I love it. Golly dresses, coat, jackets, nice blouses all get hung. My chest has 4 deep drawers, Alice is folding things putting undies and socks in the top drawer, nightgowns and pj's in the 2nd one, tees and folded shirts in 3rd and jeans and pants in the deep bottom one.

Daddy is putting a shoe rack on the floor of my closet. Oh they got me shoes, tennis shoes, slippers, cute sandals, and boots. I yell "hooray" making them all look at me 'it's the stuff it's cool" they smile at me. Soon all the clothes are up then the books on my small case, it's almost full. Then the desk comes in with the cute chair 'I love that" I say to them all.

EPOV:

We have a daughter not something I had planned on either. Bella is being the best momma ever, like she was born to do it. I see her love for Bree in her eyes.

"Bree sit here with daddy and me before we eat sweetie" I sit with them too.

"OK do you except us as parents?"

'Yes momma Oh I want you both" smiling

"Good we want you all of us do" by now they were all in our room sitting everywhere they could.

"So that being said I want you to understand we have rules here like all families do" Surprising the hell out of me I kept my face as neutral as I could.

"What rules momma" She looked at me so I manned up.

"Bree we like our girls here to be happy and good girls all the time" she nodded so I continued

"That being said it means when you are naughty any of the girls"

"Momma too"

"Yes baby girl Momma too" I took Bella's hand

"All our girls get their bottoms spanked bare Bree do you understand that" gulping she looked at me then Peter

"I will get a spanking if I'm naughty and my brothers or daddy will do it"

"Yes that's it can you live with that" Looking at each male then the girls and me lastly

"Yes daddy I can but I will cry"

"Oh don't worry about that all the girls cry" we laughed and she relaxed.

Getting up we went downstairs to another of Bella's dinners. Bree ate as well loving the steaks, after a little debate we agreed coffee with sugar and light cream was OK after all. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella watching her take her place tonight is the biggest turn on ever. When dinner was over and everyone sat around visiting for 2 hours I decided bed time.

"Bree we go to bed here and rest for hours, you will too. I don't care if you read your e-reader but you will go to bed. We get up around 7 stay in bed darling. Call out if you need something we'll hear you." "Yes daddy".

JPOV:

So now we have a little girl to take care of. Something none of us planned at all. The girls are taking this so well, Bella has amazed us all. It's like she was born to be momma.

Mary is already planning lessons to see what she knows and doesn't know. Ali and Sarah looked on line at patterns and have 30 written down to buy along with fabric. Char seems to be on the same wave length as Bella. We kiss her goodnight lock all the doors and windows. Set the alarms, the coffee pots, head to our rooms.

Tonight we all leave our doors open so if she needs us or tries to bolt we'll know. This she had better not do Edward will be whipping her bottom if she does me too for that matter. We care about her all of us.

BPOV:

My goodness our lives have changed in just a few hours. Edward and I parents, she calls us momma and daddy. My heart just swelled when she did that. She seems to know Edward is our Alpha as well. Watching him tonight with her was such a turn on.

Oh here he is after helping close up shop as Peter calls it. I'm sitting in bed against the headboard in a very sexy nightgown my daddy needs a nice reward for all he had to do tonight for us. So in the bathroom the tub is filled with bubbles, flameless candles are lit. He is so darn sexy my sweetie looking at me from the door leaning on the frame.

Stalking to me "Sweetheart how nice are we celebrating"

"Oh my dear hubby we sure are, you made me a mommy today daddy and I for one want to celebrate that"

"Oh in that case" he began to undress then the stinker turned our lights off so only the glow from the bathroom filled the room. Reaching for me he drew me unto his lap

"Momma I so love the sound of that baby" giggling we're soon making love for the first time tonight keeping very quiet for once.

Afterwards sitting together in the big tub enjoying the whirlpool jets he tells me all the things he saw in her mind. Plus all they did I just hold him as he cries for those girls, for Bree, for everything.

Hours later in our bed we hear the tortured scream of Bree, he and the boys are there before I even get a robe on. "Bree baby its daddy" I hear as I run to the room.

Char is there, Ali is telling Mary and Sarah what we heard. Clinging to him he carries her to our sofa, Char and I make a bed there for her. She is in a resting state in minutes. Everyone kisses her, and then slips back, into their rooms again. Edward and I to our bed where we can watch her or he can I'm fighting sleep.

EPOV:

I watch my darlings while they sleep or rest. Bella is exhausted poor baby girl. Bree is just as bad she probably couldn't rest with the horrors I saw in her mind. James raped her almost every day. Bella is clinging to me

Oh Daddy I love that one" yes my favorite time she is talking again.

"Nooo" Ok that means we'll be talking soon drat.

"Momma said no Bree. Daddy won't be happy Bree not at all he's very strict" hum wonder what that's about?

"Ssh baby girl we are here it's OK the boys will be home soon, we'll be OK don't cry"

Now that worried me where are they without the girls and why would I allow that?

"Oh pretty baby he will love that, yes because you made it for him. Yes I think we can surprise him for Christmas let's try" she is smiling so it must be good.

Then she is out and the talking stopped. I look at Bree she is watching me love her mommy kissing her hair and caressing her face.

"Daddy you love her a lot?"

'Yes baby girl I do she is my baby too"

"Oh that's nice never seen anyone love their mates like that, do you all love like that?"

'Yes baby we do"

"Oh hope someday to have someone love me like that"

"Bree you had better not be hoping for that for a long while little girl" I growled making her gulp.

'Yes daddy"

'No I mean it you are not ready for something like that"

"Oh OK but some day I will be"

"You might we'll have to see now rest" she closed her eyes then was in full rest mode again.

I pondered that all night long. She is still a baby but maybe down the road after living with us and growing up a lot mentally if she can, we might look for her a young man who isn't too much older than her. Still her body isn't grown up and maybe she can't be someone's mate. I'll talk to the girls get their opinion on all this. Bree is still resting so I let my mind go too.

Bree's POV:

Never saw anyone love another like that. He worships her and she him. In fact they all do. I can learn a lot here. I know they think I'm a little girl and I am, but even if I don't age with my body my mind can. He thinks I don't understand sex but I have been raped 100s of times still I never saw real love before tonight. Or males who really protect their mates like the men here do.

Daddy is so handsome but his hands are big and strong. Ali told me to be a very good girl because our men spank very hard and they are very good at it, esp. daddy. Momma too, she told me whispering it momma gets spanked a lot but just by daddy. I hope they adopt me so I can be Bree Masen start a new life.

My room is so pretty small but alright, I had a corner before with no bed. Hope these nightmares stop he's dead my family killed him. I want to go into my room and look at everything but will I be naughty if I get up to go there letting them be alone again.

"Daddy" I say very softly. His eyes open. We can rest, not sleep but rest.

"I'm going to my room and look at my books and clothes while you all sleep, thank you for letting me rest here with you" he looks at me then smiles,

"Ok sweetheart but stay up here on our floor, I mean that unless they come to get you stay up here then let me know little girl" gulping because I felt my bottom burn for some reason when he used that voice. 'Yes daddy I will" I walked to him kissed his cheek then went to my room.

I saw Jasper in the doorway "You ok little girl?"

'Yes just going to my room for awhile to look at all my new stuff"

"Stay here, you hear me?"

"Yes Jasper I will" golly he makes my bottom tingle too what is it here with these men?

Never once did James make me feel this way only hurt and afraid. Here Peter, Jasper, and Daddy make me know not to be naughty. Fergus and Garrett not so much but then they are new here too I heard. "Oweee' my bottom is tingling like mad I look up Peter is there in my doorway

"Ok baby girl"

"Yes Peter, I'm ok just coming to my room to look at my new pretty things, momma is still sleeping I didn't want to wake her"

"Call us if you feel afraid or need us and stay up here understand? I mean that you stay up here until we know each other better. You run from us and we'll be whipping your bottom understand Bree?"

He kissed me on my cheek then went back to his room.

Oh I sat down trying to decide why they make me feel this way. Then I remember I want to look at my room. OK closet first, everything is all neat and organized. Seeing I must be cleaner than at my real home. Charlotte told me daddy likes everything clean and neat. Ugh well look how nice it all is so that makes sense.

I over heard them say I look like momma and daddy; like their real child oh I hope so she is pretty. I pull out new soft jeans, pretty panties in purple, a long sleeve purple tee, and oh look silly socks with purple kittens on them. Put my hair in two long braids, yes! They bought me black converse shoes.

I make my bed and put my pj's in the tiger, fold a soft blanket over the end of the bed like my birth mom always did. Then I go next door to the bathroom brush my teeth, wash my face, and look at my clothes. I look nice.

Going back to my room I read my book covers, open my e-reader it has a few on it but I can get more later on line. What would I change in here? Maybe add a poster or two and a bulletin board for my things and reminders.

Alice appears 'Morning Bree dear what are you thinking about?"

I tell her she is thrilled 'We'll make a pretty one today I have everything in fact we'll make a couple, one for the kitchen desk area for notes etc. one for you, and one upstairs in our craft area"

Taking my hand she heads downstairs I stop on the top step.

'Ali daddy said stay here"

Bree I'm with you we are making coffee to wake these folks up its OK"

'No ask Jasper he said the same thing. Peter said they would whip my bottom"

Alice went to Edward and Bella's door

"Edward I'm taking Bree downstairs to help make coffee"

'Sure Ali"

"See daddy is ok with it now" so we go downstairs and she shows me what to do. Then we open up the house, set the big table get out eggs and fillings for momma who has just appeared on the top step.

'Bree baby are you ok?"

"Yes, momma helping Ali make coffee and we are getting things ready for you" I yelled up to her.

'Alright be down ASAP"

BPOV:

How nice they are helping, well good she needs something like chores with rules but not too many. Edward is strict enough without giving him ideas, I think as I brush my teeth. Getting dressed in jeans, tee, socks and shoes I head downstairs oh there is Edward coming out of the office. He kisses me then we walk in to the kitchen, the table is set, coffee is on, everything laid out for me how pretty.

EPOV:

So I'm strict enough as it is well I guess I am. Still I want my girls all of them now to be good girls and ladies. We all do, little Bree will learn that as did her momma not too long ago. Mary and Sarah haven't started yet but they will soon enough. I watch Bree with Bella they look like mother and daughter or sisters at the very least.

Nice we can travel and no one will wonder what we are doing with a little girl. Pictures we need some professional family portraits, as couples and as family we'll talk about this over breakfast. Bree is sent to call them down "Breakfast family" she yells up the stairs and they all appear smiling at her. We sit together eating another of Bella's wonderful breakfasts.

'Family I would like to have portraits taken of us as a group and of us as couples what do you think?"

"I love it" Alice threw out for all of us. After much debate I noticed Bree was being very quiet

'Bree aren't you happy for a family picture?"

"Yes you will all look nice can I have a copy for my room" we were all silent looking at her

"Bree tell daddy what is wrong"

"Umm you guys are a family I just wish I could have one too"

'A family or a picture Bree"

'Both"

I stared at Bella "Daughter"

Bree looked at her 'Are you our daughter?"

'Yes you said so"

'Well then why would we not have you in them with us?"

'Well you said couples and then group"

"Oh Bree we are doing couples, group and family you are in family and group and we want singles of you for each of us" Jasper told her.

'Oh really me too"

'Of course dear" Sarah answered smiling at her "Your our only little girl the only we will ever have honey" She jumped up hugging each of us. Then sat down and finished eating.

"Edward I have an idea of what we should wear" Ali piped up.

'Will I regret this Ali?" everyone laughed.

'No smarty pants you won't, I was thinking jeans and boots, each couple the shirts we line danced in then the group one with and without our hats. Very Western and very unique Bree we bought you a purple shirt like the one you have on so you'll match momma and daddy we just need a hat and boots."

"Bree can wear contacts too so we can go when ever Edward" Charlotte stated.

Bella went to the paper found an ad for family portraits on sale so she made the appointment for today. Everyone went upstairs to get the outfits out and make sure they were ok. I went with Bree found her purple shirt,

"Now momma has a purple cowboy hat do you want the same or something else?"

"What color is yours?"

'Gray"

'Oh maybe a different shade or the same whatever we can find by tonight."

We then went to our room seeing what Bella was wearing and Bree's shirt we liked them together.

Piling in the cars we went to a western shop found her the perfect hat right away, then the great boot hunt commenced. Finally found a pair that fit and she liked in dark purple and black very pretty. I also found a small size black jacket like Bella's almost, for her. Peter bought her a nice black leather purse and Mary and Sarah Indian jewelry to match the rest of us.

Leaving there we went home played some games, found out she could read like an adult, her writing was fine, her math needed some help but nothing awful.

Then it was time to get ready, six lovely ladies came downstairs all duded up making us smile. The portraits were lovely, each couple in several poses then the family one in four poses, then Bella and I. Followed by the three of us, then Bree alone 8 different poses so we all got one plus one for her, and a spare that for some reason I feel we might need.

I ordered the group one in a large print and fancy frame for above my piano in our family room. All the others we got in regular sizes, plus wallets of our babies and Bree another pose we asked for. Stopping at a hobby store Bella and Charlotte picked out the frames we took Bree to the doll houses which she didn't want and then scrapbook sections where she was jumping for joy. We ended up getting her a book and lot of things to put with it, paper, and all the goodies as she called them and a tote bag.

Then we looked at the train sets getting five plus extras, Alice bought two serger machines, four sewing machine machines, an embroidery machine, fabric by the bolt it seemed, all the stuff to go with that. Bella picked out some craft kits, Mary yarn 100 skeins it looked like in the cart. Sarah, hat boxes in all shapes and sizes, plus decorative papers, Charlotte liked the cake kits so Bella and she picked out several plus books on decorating etc.

We left there loaded but happy our attic was going to happen after all. Also paints and canvas Charlotte can paint really well. She wants to teach Bree.

Bree's POV: after getting home we went to the attic and daddy showed me an area I could have just for me, put up posters, whatever. So I made a list of things, a comfy chair that swiveled so I could watch them. My boom box I'd bring up here with headphones Peter demanded so OK I will.

Then let's see a folding table to work on with a craft light oh some stamps and cards and things to make yes I'll ask momma. Hooray she said yes and we went on line and picked it all out ordered it all, even the ink pads and a cleaning set too.

Ali and Sarah decorated my corner in teen posters I ordered and bright colored cubes in green, purple and pink stacked to hold my booty they said. Jasper hung a cool retro lamp and Fergus bought me a floor lamp with a silly shade. So I have books to listen too, music to listen to, and lava light from Garrett in purple.

The girls have a sewing area, and a craft area, daddy and the boys a train room. We spend a lot of time up here having fun. They watch me but I pretend I don't notice. Guess I have to make them sure I'm good and not craving people, never did yuck I hated it. Not going to run away either where would I go? Here I have a home and a family. Every day I love them more, I'm pretty sure they all love me too.

What I want is to be daddy's like the rest are or will be soon. I hate smelling James on me every minute it makes me feel dirty. Alice and I made two bulletins boards but now I want one for up here as well. Purple up here yes that will look so cool. I never had such a nice play just for me. Now if I only had a friend to scrapbook with my life would be so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any Mistakes are mine.

Chapter Twelve: Part One: Calling Italy

EPOV:

I heard her again she wants to be mine with a makers mark. Alright it's time to call Italy oh I hate this what if they kill her? So that night as she was resting I told them all my fears and hopes. We sat there a long time then finally Jasper spoke

"Edward we must call them if they see her they will kill her on sight but if they come and see she is a sweet girl we are good hearted I think we'll be OK."

The men agreed even Garrett who didn't like them at all. We explained to the girls they were afraid but agreed. So I pulled out my phone and called a number I had not called in 30 years.

"Edward how nice what can I do for you dear boy?"

'Aro I sent my new coven/family status a month ago did you get it?"

"Why yes we did we are happy for you"

'well we encountered something very bad" then I told it all he was furious but not at me thankfully.

'We are coming to see the child I know you so I hope she is as you say son"

'Yes well we hope so too and I could not allow you not to know you were so good to me years ago I will never forget it" we hung up. They were staring at me

'Oh I was hurt very badly by a bunch of nomads when Aro's tracker found me took to Volturi and they healed me taught me to fight, a lot of things wanted me to stay with them said I was like a son. Anyway they are coming and we must be prepared for what might happen next my family"

We sat there stunned for hours. Our girls even the vamps were asleep or resting when we heard Bree coming down to us.

'Bree baby come here to daddy" we told her everything good and bad what we hoped would happen the worst that could happen we all die.

She sat there crying then climbed unto my lap "Daddy he can read my mind he will see I'm a good girl and you are the best daddy" what could we say to that?

Aro Volturi

Aro's POV:

Dear Edward almost a son to me finally found a mate wonderful changing her and 2 others in 6 months or less. Now he rescues a child almost a young woman changed and violated by a monster that his coven killed and 25 females as well. Glad he did so now Marcus and I are going with Jane and Felix to see this child and meet his family as he calls them.

All eating animals but not totally sworn off bad humans if the need arrives. Oh yes we are landing I see a van waiting for us. As we descend the stairs of our jet there's Edward and Peter his friend and brother now smiling to see us that is nice we are rarely met with smiles.

"Hello my son" I say he shakes my hand letting me see it all he holds back nothing.

I look in his eyes the entire time no hatred no dreams of glory only the love for his baby as he calls her and his new family and oddly enough for me as a dad. Now that is interesting he really feels that if I admit it so do I. I must tell Marcus he will be surprised by me. "Edward I see well let's go meet everyone"

PPOV:

So here we are in our driveway I just pray the girls are being smart and have Bree dressed right. Parking I grab the bags along with Felix. We made an added guest wing with 4 bedrooms and a pull out sofa right off the family room.

Alice convinced us we needed it pointing out that we already had to make a room for Bree and what if next year we add another couple or find another "orphan". Her point made we decided to do a 4 bedroom "suite" we can always spread out ourselves later.

Now that I see how Aro looks at Edward I think we might be using it more than he thought. Couldn't hurt to have some family in the big world heaven knows we all need family right?

BPOV:

We have been cleaning and cooking up a storm here at the Masen Family Home. Getting ourselves dressed and then Bree to look innocent but not too young we decide. Ali and Sarah are doing that.

I have enough to do cooking making sure Edward's family is what he wants them to be. We hear the buzzer they are coming up the drive. I call to the girls we head to the porch Bree looks darling in Capri's and a cute tee and sandals. Holding my hand while they drive up we stand there as pretty as we can be welcoming them. I see my love he looks worried but not too much.

Edward introduces us all. Aro spends a lot of time holding my hand then Char's and so on smiling sometimes frowning other times. Finally he reaches for Bree's hand she stands still looking at him with big eyes. When he is done we go in taking them to their rooms looking at everything as they go through the house.

The wonderful smells from the kitchen bring them up short "Aro sir I figured you could eat rare meats as well so I made us a nice brunch when you want any time I'm ready to serve" smiling at me "Darling girl in 10 minutes we will be honored to eat with you all" I nod and they go into their rooms following Edward and Peter.

ARO's POV:

I am so mad I could kill something. As soon as we enter these wonderful rooms I spin on Edward "You should have saved that bastard for us what he did to those women and that little girl" Edward says nothing waiting for me to end my rant.

"Aro sir we had to kill them they were all mentally spent. Bree has a sweet heart very little blood lust at all and I just couldn't see her mind like that and kill her she is worth saving. She reads above her age, in everything but math she is advanced but we'll bring that up too"

'Edward I want her to have a makers mark tomorrow night get the stench of them out of her system and for her to be adopted by you at the same time. We will witness it won't we Marcus"

'Of course Aro"

Jane Volturi

"Jane dear how are you do you need anything?"

'No master but can I go meet the girl she looked so nice"

'Yes dear one if Edward allows it"

"Yes Jane here I'll call her" Edward called her she came smiling

"Yes daddy"

'Bree show Jane your room and the attic game room play music or a game if you wish just listen for us to begin dinner Ok"

'Oh yes daddy" she took Jane's hand and they went off talking about books.

'They could both use a friend I think"

'I agree Edward"

"Now tomorrow night we will have a ceremony for your family I want to talk to Marcus and get a few ideas then we'd like to visit for a few days before returning"

'Of course we would love that maybe you would like to hunt with us tomorrow I'll need to if I'm biting Bree"

'We might we just might"

'Now lead us to this wonderful food I smell' laughing we head back to the dining room.

BPOV:

'Bree come eat bring Jane darling"

They come scampering down the stairs holding hands. Why I am not surprised? I guess they are close in age and girls are girls everywhere. Getting them all to sit while we serve Sarah, Char, and I was a challenge but we did it. I keep the food coming, the coffee brewing as well. Felix is stunned he can eat and not get sick. Aro and Marcus delighted Jane amazed but loving it all.

I see Aro look at me 'Elk" I say he nods. Sitting by my sweetie I lean into him as I eat it does taste good. Edward is rubbing my thigh telling me I did a good thing so I smile at him sweetly.

"Bree honey tell Jane about your scrapbooking" they launch into a deep discussing about that ended with them agreeing to send each other a page to add to their books. Jane had only just discovered she loved doing that. "Jane dear how nice now you can make her pages of life in Italy" Aro added making Jane smile shyly 'Oh yes Master"

Marcus wanted our recipes so I promised to print him all of them. When the food was gone I brought out whiskey for the men and dessert for us plus blood pudding for the Vampires. This was greeted with such a joyous response I blushed red like a tomato. Marcus was looking at me deeply so I looked at him smiling.

'My dear how wonderful for our Edward to have found you"

'Oh I'm the lucky one sir he is everything to me we are a forever couple" must have been the right thing to say because my man and every man there beamed at me.

Getting up going to the kitchen I motioned for the girls to help clean up and leave the men to talk like all men want to do after a good dinner. We worked until everything was all put away. Bree came too but I sent them to play or read or whatever it was nice for her to have a friend.

"Momma can we scrapbook some"

'Yes baby upstairs, clean up the mess, and use what you like. Make a page each, oh Bree the digital camera is on daddy's desk; use it so you have pictures of each other"

'Thank you momma" they ran to Edward's office then up stairs.

"Edward" I interrupted them

"Yes baby"

'I'm letting the girls use the camera and printer to make a page of each other OK"

'Sure darling" so I went back to the women.

'Bells wow I'm amazed at you" Alice stated as we sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

'Why"

'Well, look at you running this house being momma and wife you never saw this coming did you?"

'Oh no Alice, never in a million years, I love him so much and now my little Bree and all of you. I guess he's the dad so I must step up and be mom" we all laughed then cleaned our mess.

"Let's go light the outdoor fire should be wonderful tonight, how about we bring the guitars and tapes out sing a little enjoy being alive" we went via the kitchen so it would a surprise to the men.

Getting it all lit up turning on the outdoor lights and opening the outdoor living area it looked so pretty with the torches lit.

"Edward" I called he appeared in moments.

"Eddie we have the outdoor living area ready if your guests would like to enjoy an evening with us, plus the instruments are there just need the people"

'Oh baby thanks what a good idea" he went to get everyone we called the girls down as well.

"Leave it for tomorrow no one will touch it you can finish it then" beaming the came down sitting together on a chaise.

Jasper grabbed his guitar, Edward his. Peter the banjo together they made a nice sound we sang and laughed at funny stories far into the night.

"Bree its resting time Jane can go with you if Aro allows her too, can you share a bed Jane?"

'Oh master may I? We'll be so quiet"

'Oh darlings read or watch a movie the only thing we ask is that you try to rest and stay indoors with us" "Yes we'll do that" she kissed Marcus and Aro then followed Bree who had been kissing all of us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve: Part Two: Family Ties

Marcus's POV:

I have rarely seen a love so deep but Edward and Bella have one. The family bonds are as tight as ours are, and Bree already is deeply rooted here like their own child.

Aro told me that he uses Domestic Discipline and he uses it regularly it was in their vows as a family and in their everyday lives. I can see she defers to him but the other girls too their mates and Edward.

So interesting we might want to try that I hate inflicting pain on our ladies, Aro too I'll talk to him about this. Peter, Jasper, and Edward from a family point of view are as bonded as brothers could ever be. Bella is important to them all. I really love her. I know he thinks of Aro as a father they are bonded as well wonder if Aro knows this; he could use a son and a better one he won't find.

Be nice to have family come and go a place to visit yes I would love to be Uncle Marcus to these kids and maybe grandfather to Bree. Aro is looking at me I brush my hand against his in seconds he has all my thoughts "You sure Marcus?"

'Oh brother like us and deeper with no desire to conquer or take anything at all. Just be loved as a son" Aro is sitting there like always but I see the gears moving. Caius will need to know and he'll be just as beguiled as we are by Bella. I walk around the yard looking at everything then I call him telling him everything waiting for his response

"I'm coming Marcus leaving now" he hangs up. Well that went well.

Aro's POV:

Edward a son for us, now there is a thought to be sure. Family, a baby to watch over, Pisa will be thrilled as will Dory. Marcus is never wrong about something this important. He called and Caius is coming good we can make a declaration then, hope he brings the girls.

I watch Edward all night as we sing and visit. Yes he has a place in my heart always has since we first met. I am proud of his family and home here. He showed us the copy of their vows. Very well done along the ancient lines, he keeps his girls in place with his right hand Peter tells me when I ask. They all do it's in their family rules.

Interesting no biting or hurting them like we do I hate that, Pisa might be more loving if she knew I'd change to this over the old ways of fear and pain. Marcus thinks this too, well if Caius does it's a done deal. 3am we all go to rest. They made a lovely wing just for us I over hear Mary telling Felix. How interesting so we have a place to visit and be ourselves, we could use Jasper and Peter's knowledge for the guard. I wonder if I can get them to come three times a year to train to new guard members. Bring the entire family the girls can shop in Rome and we can do "manly" things.

I love that idea. Oh how nice to just lay here I believe I might just rest after all. I feel safe for the first time in a long time.

EPOV:

Going upstairs I check on the girls, they are listening to a book on CD. The lights are out they lie side by side in pj's Bree must have loaned a pair to Jane "Night girls" I kiss them both making Jane smile too. "Call is you need us baby".

Going out the door I leave it ajar, over hearing Jane tell Bree she is so lucky to have such a good daddy. 'I know Jane but he spanks hard still I love them so much" Umm guess I do. Pondering that I go to my other baby girl, and we are soon loving each other until she falls asleep in my arms just like I love her to do. "Oh my Eddie" then she is gone for the night.

I lie here thinking about what I heard in Aro's mind about me being like a son to them. I feel the pull to them always have but didn't understand it until I met Bella. I love them its true must figure a way to tell them that. I feel like they are already the family I always needed and now we are complete.

Caius's POV:

Oh my word when Marcus called me I was astonished but thinking it over on the plane I see where it's coming from. Edward was a special boy even then. If the little girl is as sweet as they say and his Bella the dream wife Marcus claims then yes I want to be Uncle Caius to them all.

Pisa and Dory were stunned when I opened the ladies lounge room "Ladies pack we are going to Montana to visit with Edward's new family and officiate in a ceremony you won't want to miss". That got them moving. Now I tell them all Marcus said they are thrilled a granddaughter and a daughter as well.

A family for us to visit and to visit us as often as we desire now there is a rare treat. Marcus sent their pictures taken last night on his phone so we know who is who. Such lovely ladies and the child a real sweetheart, Jane is fast becoming a sister to her. Alec is with us to meet her and just in case. Demetri is in charge while we are gone along with the usual staff.

Oh good we are landing at last. Looking out I see a van and a large SUV. There is Edward and Aro smiling at us plus Peter and Garrett I believe. "Oh there you are darling" Aro embraces Pisa and Edward hugs her as well then he greets me with a firm handshake then a hug for Dory thrilling her.

The other boys shake hands hug the ladies grab, our bags. Getting everyone in the van or SUV we head to their ranch. Oh it's lovely with very high tech security.

On the porch everyone else waits for smiling, so strange to be met with love and not fear, I think I could like this. Introducing everyone Aro then pulls Bree forward to meet us, she is such a sweetheart Pisa embraces her then Dory then me. No fear just love.

Jane is beaming at us so we hug her too. Alec hugs Jane who then takes him to Bree soon they are laughing.

"Daddy can I show Alec the playroom we won't touch the trains"

'Yes baby please do remember momma has brunch in 10 minutes"

'Ok" off they scamper up the stairs.

Now we see our suites, oh nice a master suite for each of us and a guest room with two twin beds then the sofa makes out as well. Aro tells me Jane is resting with Bree, so Alec, and Felix share the guest room we have the others.

"What is that wonderful smell?"

'That my brother is dear Bella's cooking"

"Come Pisa you are in for a treat" we head back to the big dining room.

BPOV:

We set the kitchen up as well for Jane, Alec, and Bree to eat and be kids for once while we adults visit. They don't mind in fact Felix joins them he wants to hear everything they say and seems to be truly interested.

Getting it all served we enjoy our guests as they enjoy the spread we made today. Coffee is flowing like water again I'm so glad we bought 2 commercial brewers. One is fancy French roast the other Hawaiian today Kona which I like a lot.

Made mince pie with real meat they all tried and most liked. Now we girls jump up clear it all and return with nice pots of steaming coffee as the dishes run in the dishwasher.

'Bella excellent meal my dear" Aro states blushing I nod and smile at him.

"Thanks I'm happy you like it".

Edward is so proud of his girls I can see that, we are on our best behavior. Mary and Sarah were afraid but not today now we are family it seems. Jane and Bree clean up their mess then ask to go work on their pages.

"Of course girls" Edward says earning him a kiss from both.

EPOV:

Marcus clears his throat "Edward you must hunt soon can I go with you?"

'Of course anyone can come there is deer aplenty I don't need much just enough for tonight."

Aro and Caius want to come which means Felix and Alec too. Garrett and Fergus ask to come too. Jazz and Peter stay with the family we never leave all the girls alone not since the night we got Bree.

"Edward, can I do anything for tonight while you are gone honey?"

'No, baby, just make sure you are all dressed as nice as when we did our vows Bree too. Oh fix it up like last night if you would please." He is looking at me with such love my heart swells.

Kissing him goodbye I get a playful swat on my bottom but since we are the only ones in the kitchen I don't fuss at him.

"Oweee Eddie" smirking he heads out the door.

When the kitchen is clean and tidy I call everyone to the family room.

"Edward would like us to make it like the night we did our family vows. Dress the same way and have it look as nice as we set it up last night. Boys will you get the fire pits ready, and the house open? Add chairs and whatever it takes light the tiki lights too?"

"Sure Bella" Jasper says as they head out to do that.

'Now girls we need refreshments for everyone, and Ali check the blood in the freezer we need to thaw some for tonight Bear if we have any Edward says it's the best for those not used to animals diet".

"Sarah and Mary since Jane is about Bree's size get them dressed for me I will be cooking with Char"

'Of course Bella, a dress"

"Yes they will both look sweet in a dress, Jane may have brought one if not we'll loan her one of ours between us we'll have something"

"Oh yes can one of you frame our smaller family portrait for each of them a different pose and a smaller one of Bree for Jane"

"Yes Bella I'll do that now then we'll get the girls ready they can be taking a bubble bath while I put them together"

"Oh Ali thanks"

"Char, whatever shall we make?" we walked into the pantry.

'Bella you make two of your rare meat casseroles and maybe some rare meat with the fixings they can roll up as they wish"

'Good we can do that"

'Then let's see whiskey marinades as a sauce, Blood pudding as well. Whiskey, Coffee, Tea, maybe open one of the Champagne's we have in the Cellar Jasper knows the wine well"

Perfect!" thanks Char let's get cooking. Two hours later all is ready except us.

'Family, get dressed now" I holler up the stairs. I turn to go up seeing Pisa standing there looking around. "Oh how nice Bella can I do something while you dress?"

"Yes can you pick out some music for background, Edward will probably change whatever we pick but until then we can enjoy your favorites" I say as I hand her the IPOD.

Smiling Dory comes to help her and I run upstairs. Quickly showering I'm in the closet pulling on yellow panties with tiny black bows on them when an arm comes around me pulling my bare bottom to him "Edward" I sigh "oh baby I got here just in time I see" before I can blink we are up against the closet door. It's fast and very sexy but then my Edward is always sexy.

"Mr. Masen what a surprise"

'Oh Mrs. Masen I love surprising you"

'That you do" Finally I get my clothes on

'Yellow these are new"

'Yes it's not my color but they are so pretty I just couldn't resist"

"I like them sweetie"

'Good" he hooks my bra for me then strips his clothes heading to the shower.

When he is out getting dressed I have just finished my hair. Wearing a yellow maxi dress with sexy sandals he puts on a yellow button up over a white tee rolling up the sleeves golly he is so sexy tonight I think.

Smirking at me "baby you are the sexy one but never mind I love my girl, now let's get our little girls and head down stairs"

"Our little girls, Edward"

'Oh baby they are already sisters in their hearts. So why not when she comes to visit which I think will be as often as she can, we'll be responsible for her so she'll be ours then"

"Makes sense"

We walk to their room as I'm thinking of it there they were sitting singing to some CD both dressed in sundresses like all our ladies would be tonight Bree in lilac Jane in pink. Char's fit her almost perfectly they looked so sweet. Nails painted to match pretty sandals lucky for her Jane's feet and Ali's were the same size. "Baby girls you are beautiful" Edward told them as they got up when we entered beaming at him 'Thanks daddy, thanks Edward" we went downstairs behind the girls.

Char was wearing soft blue, Ali deep pink, Sarah mint green and Mary soft teal. Glad Ali made us buy these maxi dresses off the clearance rack last week. Our boys looked handsome in tees with button downs over the top all had new jeans on.

Aro and Pisa arrived, he in a nice dress shirt of black with black slacks the shirt open at the neck. Pisa was wearing a lovely golden dress with gold sandals. Dory has a red floral dress so pretty with red pumps Caius was in dark gray slacks darker shirt also open at the neck. Marcus surprised me by being dressed in Brown instead of his usual black. Brown slacks, tan shirt rolled up like Edward. Smiling we greeted each other.

Jasper had adoption papers for Bree in his hands for Aro to sign afterwards. Alec opened a long scroll they added our coven/family at the bottom with the date guess they would sign that afterwards.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Thirteen: Another Ceremony

EPOV:

Golly I'm nervous I don't want to hurt Bree but we need to claim her. I take her hand leading her to the kitchen and turn to face her.

"Baby daddy has to ask you something"

'Yes daddy"

'If I could tonight would you like to be our daughter for real" she screamed and jumped into my arms kissing me all over.

"I'll take that as a yes" holding her to me as she hugged me.

'Now baby it hurts I must bite you and inject my venom, and it's ok if you cry baby no one will be mad"

'Will I smell like all of you?"

"Yes baby only me and the rest of us"

"Oh yes 100 times yes" smiling I put her down then I bend down looking her in the eye.

"Means you're really my daughter then rules go with that like momma told you baby"

'I know daddy I already asked the girls so I know" shocked by that but keeping my face calm

"Oh baby you could have asked me"

'No daddy I wanted to know it all so I could say yes" she smiled sadly at me.

"Not tonight please daddy" My heart just broke how could she think that?

'Oh baby it's only if you are naughty are you going to be naughty tonight"

'Oh no, I haven't yet have I?"

'No baby you have not" so we hugged and she wasn't worried so I won't be either.

Hand and Hand we returned to the others.

Bella was there with open arms "My baby too Bree" Both were sobbing.

'Momma, daddy I want a new name"

"Which one" Bella asked her

'Bree Marie Masen then I have your middle name and daddy's last name." crying we hugged her

'Sure baby that's fine"

Aro called to us all to come out side.

Marcus's POV:

I heard the talk he had with Bree and then her name change made me teary eyed we are doing the right thing. Aro had Garrett make a simple podium for tonight now he is there waiting while Jasper sets up a chair for Bree to sit in.

Aro begins to speak "Family I say this because in a few minutes we will be just that' that made them all stand up and listen. "My brothers and I met a wonderful boy 100 years ago injured and broken but in time he healed and flourished under our care. We wanted him to stay with us but he wanted to find his true mate which I'm pleased to see he has at last. Never the less our feelings for him have never diminished in the slightest". I hear a gasp from the family good they are surprised.

"Edward" he calls him up front Edward walks up there slowly looking at us three with trust in his eyes. "Yes Aro"

"My boy after tonight you will never call me that again.

Here in front of your wonderful family I'm declaring you my son from this moment forward" Bella cried out and was sobbing they all were.

With tears in his eyes "Father I am honored"

'Oh my boy" they hugged.

"Now then Edward Marcus is uncle as is Caius, Pisa is mother, Dory aunt to you and each adult here. Bree is our granddaughter she calls us all grandfather and our wives grandmother from now on understand Bree darling?"

'Oh yes Grandpa I do" Smirking at her Aro tells her

"Grandpa will do too" we all laughed.

Caius's POV:

How wonderful they agreed now I stand up:

"My new family we want to make this official so in the records tonight we are adding your coven to ours. Proclamations will be sent out informing everyone that we have family and they harm you at their own peril. We wish to come visit here at least 3 times a year and for you to visit us as many times as well. Suites will be opened upon our return your aunts will supervise this for us.

All we ask is you come with the love you bear for us and boys will you help train our new recruits, the ladies can shop in the best shops in Rome while you visit us. I had to stop the "girls" were all jumping around squealing like piglets"

"Ladies" Edward said in a very different drawn out voice then we had ever heard him before must be the "Daddy" voice we have heard so much about.

They stopped at once looked at him then nodded Bella was blushing. He smiled at them winked at Bella. Interesting we must try this lifestyle I hate biting Dory when she is naughty as Edward calls it. Now that they are calm I continue:

"If you agree we will finalize this part of tonight's ceremony" I look at each man there first

"Yes sir I do" each man said,

Then the ladies "Yes I do" they each said

Then Bree "Yes grandpa I will" making me smile at her.

'Good Sweetheart" I say winking at her.

So we three gather Alec brings the chair over "Edward sit please" He does and we place our hands on his head and shoulders Aro states as Felix writes it all down

"We the Volturi in complete agreement under no duress do declare that Edward Masen from this day forth is our son and heir to all we hold. His name will be on the records as Edward Volturi Masen. His family/coven is to be treated as Royalty; held in high esteem and any who shall cause harm to his or ours will be severely punished"

We stepped back he stood up hugging me then Marcus then Aro tears running down his face the entire time. 'Family yes we are family" Pisa and Dory came to hug him and be hugged by him. Bella was called up declared our daughter and niece Bree our granddaughter too. Then it was time for Edward's ceremony.

EPOV:

Golly I can hardly think I'm so overjoyed by this never knew it would affect me so much.

"Bree darling come here" she came and sat.

Sweetheart do you in front of these witnesses agree to join my family, become my daughter, and follow all our rules?"

'Yes daddy I do"

'Do you agree that Isabella Masen is to become you're mother?"

"Yes Daddy I do"

'Do you further agree that all members of said family are now siblings of yours and under the family rules agree to live with us and no other family?"

'Yes daddy I do" smiling at her I continued

"Bree, do you wish to be known from this time forth, as Bree Marie Volturi Masen, a member of the Masen Volturi Family Alliance?"

'Oh yes I do"

'Do you agree to let me make a makers mark on you tonight, blending my venom with yours for all to scent? Marking you as ours, and there after you are subject to our family rules, and the Vampire rules we live by?"

"Oh please daddy I do" she was crying now wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Baby it will hurt and I'm sorry"

'I know I'll be brave daddy"

"Oh My Bree" with that I bit her lightly injecting just enough to change her scent forever.

Still that burns like a devil grown men cry often, but Bree only sat there with her hands clasped looking at Bella who was crying freely now in Peter's arms Charlotte holding her hand. Tears were running down Bree's face but she never cried out. Pisa and Dory were sobbing as was Marcus. Finally Aro said enough "I smell the difference Edward".

I picked her up cradling her to me held out my hand Bella flew to us and the three of us embraced then Bree cried out loud which brought all the rest to them one big group hug all murmuring love to Bree.

Peter was rubbing my back lovingly 'You did good bro she is fine and she is ours now" Taking a deep breath we pulled apart. Bree was in Jaspers arms and they were stroking her hair etc. I kissed Bella then turned to them

"Thank you for our daughter father"

"Yes dad" Bella said to him then we were hugging too.

ARO'S POV:  
Alec called to us we all went and signed the scroll even the human girls who would be changed soon. Afterwards we celebrated with a wonderful spread Bella made for us. While we talked over the food everyone relaxed and the stress was gone.

Over coffee we men sat together outside "Edward tell us these rules you have and how you use the DD thing you practice I asked. 'Oh Father we have six rules" which he explained they didn't sound too awful I liked our rule was number one and told him so. "We have a verbal agreement between mates and as a family. I don't see the need not do I want one to have a written contract. These are our mates not our mistresses. They know the male decides when and how she is spanked not them"

Smiling he continued. "They know break a rule get your bottom spanked bare. Put the family in danger get your bottom blistered in front of the family no exceptions. Any of us can do it but family ones I go first then their mate in their room. Otherwise it's mates in our rooms or in the car if need be". He explained that making us shocked 'You really did that?"

'Oh of course we take no crap and they are so happy just be our good girls, and all is well."

'What about Bree?"

'Well Sir, we haven't had to at all but like all ladies the time will come. I told her tonight before we started the rules apply from now on bare over my knees she agreed".

"We are starting this at our home too; the ladies have no idea, so much better than hurting them like we have always done"

"Edward we'll be calling for advice I fear" making us all laugh at that.

'Feel free Father".

"Oh father I need to show you Mr. Woody" with that he was gone then back in an instant holding a wooden hairbrush 'We each have one in our bathrooms it's not for brushing hair just paddling naughty girls bottoms.

"We spank them then they go to the corner or wherever after a few minutes they are called back and meet Mr. Woody for about 8-10 spanks on their sore bottoms. They don't like that at all it's worked out well right boys"

"Yes Edward we forgot they aren't allowed to rub while in the corner either"

"This works?"

'Oh father it works every time" we follow this up with very intense sex as well. Yes we will be switching that. "Sex with our mates never anyone else"

"Oh Edward we figured that" He smiled at me.

BPOV:

While the men gathered to gossip we ladies did the same only in the lovely kitchen. Laughing at the funny stories Dory was telling us then she asked about our rules. We told them and that spankings were the way here. How we felt about it but how happy we were with them and how loved we felt afterwards as well.

"It's not as bad as it seems I wouldn't like to be bit, Bree was bit a lot and is having nightmares still"

'Oh I think we will try this it's so much more loving don't you think Pisa?"

'Yes I do I hope they are learning of it out there"

'Oh Edward will share it all he's a firm believer" making us all howl with laughter.

Bree and Jane joined us "Honey are you Ok now?"

'Yes momma Jane and I want to be sisters"

'You heard them we are all family now do you want to ask daddy and grandpa"

"Yes can we go out there we don't want them mad if we interrupt them Grandmother"

"They won't darlings but to be sure I'll go too" Pisa added taking their hands walking with them outside. "Dory I can't wait to visit I have never been anywhere before"

'Oh Bella we'll all have fun, shop and see museums if you like. Oh we'll have a grand ball to announce all this been 100 years since we had a ball. We have trunks of dresses so don't worry"

"Pisa and I will open a wing on our floor five bedrooms will that be ok do you want Bree with you or in her own room apart"

'Oh Edward won't allow that, she'll be with us can we have a two bedroom suite or better still can we have a open apartment with six bedrooms then we are together like we are now? We need to see she is with us. We keep a tight watch on her until she is in complete control with blood lust; Edward will never let her out of our sight for very long"

'Well I see his point plus Jane will want to bunk with her so she'll need twin beds or a queen size one. No worries we have the room the staff will enjoy making up something new and different they get stuck in a rut"

Smiling I poured more coffee for them and tea for me. Pisa and the girls came back smiling.

"Yes daddy said Jane can join our family too Grandpa agreed so she will get a little venom tomorrow night and I am already a member of your family grandmothers thru daddy" so that was solved nicely. "Girls, time to rest now go to bed ladies" they kissed us all Pisa and Char took them upstairs, coming back amazed how sweet Jane is with Bree.

'Her first friend I think" we all agreed.

The men came in asking where the babies were Pisa told them resting in bed. Aro and Edward went to say goodnight to both. Coming down laughing Edward put me on his lap like everyone else was. Aro picked up Pisa and did the same causing her to kiss him sweetly.

"How nice Aro" he was pleased with this Caius picked up Dory too earning himself a kiss too.

We sat like that for hours. I woke up naked with my husband saying sweet things to me before we were one again. I love him so much my macho man.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action.

Any mistakes are mine. Violence in this chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: Weddings and Trouble

EPOV:

Gads a lot has happened in such a short while. A son of Volturi humbled it's the only word I can find. Yes we'll visit there three times a year and they will come here as well. Jane will come to visit Bree but until I'm sure she is safe Bree will only go with us there Aro agreed.

Jane will follow our rules but soon they will be their rules too. Hope those ladies can do it. Jane is included in those rules as she is family now on both sides of the ocean, and will be living them here. All of us men agreed tonight to that for Aro's peace of mind.

My Bella what a treasure to me she has made the difference here already. Our Bree is a sweetie but soon she'll learn our rules the hard way. Jasper is very strict with her more than I am I think. He loves her so much like me and Peter. Garrett and Fergus aren't too far behind.

After they are married in two days I believe they will feel more like members at least I hope so. Marcus is marrying them, which is an added bonus. Ali got a dress for Jane that matched Bree's but that is a surprise for tomorrow. My baby is waking up good I want to love her for all she does here.

Sarah's POV:

Our wedding day golly we look so pretty. Jane was over the moon with her rose colored bridesmaid dress. Pisa and Dory went and bought mother of the bride and groom dresses which pleased us all. They used Mary's color baby blue which pleases us both. I'm so happy today I know Mary is too.

Aro walked me, and Caius Mary. Edward was best man for Garrett and Peter for Fergus. Jasper took the pictures. Bree, and Jane, were bridesmaids. Bella, Alice, and Charlotte were there witnessing with Felix and Alec. What a wonderful day. Dancing singing and eating the great food here. Then up to our rooms for our wedding nights. They did make them special making me melt like butter. In the morning they were waiting to greet us and it was great fun.

We went to an old west town watching the gun fights, looking at the clothes and enjoying it all. Edward bought us each a pendant to put our picture in surprising us.

Then when we got home he handed each of us a Masen crest, Bella's was a small pendant, Alice similar but on a velvet band instead of a chain, Char's was a bracelet, Mary another different yet the same pendant and me again a different bracelet.

Jasper, Peter, and Edward a cuff out of leather Garrett wanted a signet ring I guess and Fergus a cuff but different than the others.

Jane was given one that had both Volturi and Masen crests on it her pendant looked like a shield very pretty. Bree also had the shield but hers had the Masen crest on top while Jane's was the reverse. We loved them; we also made sure each couple had Masen as their last name since we are under the Volturi protection. Makes sense and gives me comfort to have the same name as my sisters do.

Aro's POV:

We're leaving today for once we are sad to go. Our family is greatly blessed by these wonderful kids. We had an old west picture taken yesterday they gave each of us a copy just now. Oh we look so awesome in costumes of the Wild West.

We three were gunfighters, our wives dance hall girls, Edward was a sheriff, and his brother's cowboys their ladies in pioneer dresses. Alec and Felix were dressed in cowboy clothes as well Jane and Bree young ladies. Alice framed them differently for each of us and they are different poses.

Next time we will do the civil war set up we all agreed on that. We also are now members of the Train Club upstairs. They have ordered us all hats and coffee cups with our favorite Train logos on them. We are getting them European sets but they don't know that yet.

Hugging the girls, picking up and twirling Bree then kissing Bella, hugging Edward oh hell we hug them all. They stay until we take off waving the entire time. By the time we get home it's all decided a six bedroom flat in our wing. 18 Passenger Van fitted out for when they are here as well. The guard will protect them with their lives extra guards will be placed as well.

When the girls change we are going there staying for a week to make sure it goes well. I miss them already three months and they visit us there is much to do. Pisa is looking at the photo books Bree made for her and Dory of our stay.

"Darling we must get them Italian things for their visit to put in the scrapbooks" I say to her.

'Yes I will ask Jane what to get" Jane was finally done crying we cheered her up by allowing her to help decorate Bree's room.

"Can I surprise her with a few things Master?"

"Yes dear one tell Pisa or Dory" smiling now she sat to make a list.

Alec was impressed with Jasper's skills and already thrilled to learn from him when they come.

EPOV:

Peace at last. Two weeks of nothing but bliss. We must hunt soon all of us. I am worried sick leaving my darlings alone. Three women and a child Vampire they should be fine if they keep inside and locked up. Bella assures me they will.

They know what happens if they don't; they get a small spanking to affirm they do remember. Bree, Mary and Sarah's first ever Bree wasn't happy at all but at least didn't fight me still she ended up with a pink bottom for pitching a fit.

"Now do we understand what daddy was talking about?" I ask my two

"Yes daddy"

"Good" kissing them I join the others outside two days we must be back in two days.

BPOV:

"Oweee" why he has to do that when he leaves is beyond me. It hurts a lot. Bree was crying loudly and got it worse then he planned. I could tell when he snapped he did it in our room so I saw it all. She tried to squirm out of it and he won't allow that at all. Now I'm rubbing crème on her bottom.

"Bree don't ever do that again it makes him mad baby"

"OK momma" she was still hiccupping wiping her eyes.

"My bottom hurts too Bree daddy spanks hard"

'Yes I know now momma" so we go find Mary and Sarah both crying they had never been spanked before. I brought them the crème which they used on each other.

"Bella is it like that all the time?"

'Mary that was nothing, be naughty and your bottom will be on fire I promise you"

"Oh no" they all three said.

"Didn't you notice your bottom burns sometimes? Well somehow your mate can make that happen. Make him very angry and it's like a blowtorch under your butt".

We entertained each other the entire day and night. Had a girl's sleep party slept in the same room, ours I cleaned it well the next day so he wouldn't be mad about that. We did all the laundry making Bree help then made lunch. Bree wanted to go out and sit on the porch swing but he said stay locked up so we are doing that. She fussed and stomped her foot at me, yelling at me as well. Until I put my foot down.

"Stop that daddy will be angry if he sees you disrespected me little girl" she blanched at that

"Yes Bree I mean it he will be mad" So she stomped off to read in her room.

Hours later she came down to join us. My cell rang it was him

"Hey baby girl"

"Oh Eddie I miss you are you getting fed"

'Yes darling now we are going to be home tomorrow instead of tonight will you be alright"

'Should be we are so far" I told him about our sleepover in our room, what we did today never mentioning Bree's spat today at all. If he doesn't know she won't get paddled again. I scolded her it should be enough.

"OK baby call me if you need us promise"

'I will" after hanging up we made sure the house was secure went to sleep in our room again.

Sometime in the night we heard noises outside since we had the house dark we peeked out and saw many men in our yard milling about trying the locks.

I called Edward "Daddy there are men here trying to break in we hear glass breaking"

'Didn't you set the alarms?"

'Yes they never went off I see the lights are still green"

'How many are there Bella?"

"Sarah counted 10 maybe more they look scary we are in our room I have double locked it and the alarm is green here too we are going in our closet now and locking it too"

We did it was steel with burglar proof locks.

"Bella we are running home now girls are bringing the cars be there ASAP, be brave baby"

Once in our closet we slipped back in our clothes. We had taken the time to clean up the room so it looked empty like the rest. Putting our bedding and our clothes in with us we made a pallet on the floor after getting dressed. Bree was terrified but I was trying to keep them calm.

They had never been in our closet it was pretty cool they should outfit theirs like this I know they will now. We have built in everything and a huge ottoman in the middle. I also had three cans of Mace Edward got for me to keep in my purse. Never got that far but I was glad now.

We heard them stomping up the stairs I turned all the lights off sshing them rolling a blanket pushing it up along the bottom of the door so they couldn't peak in and see us.

We pressed ourselves into the clothes I had Bree with me hugging her tight 'Ssh baby daddy is coming he'll be here soon". She had a huge flashlight to use if she needed it she might be our baby but she was stronger than us if she needed to be. This she informed us as we sat there, she's probably right.

"Momma, do not be afraid they don't smell like vampires but just dirty people" that made me feel better mace would work then. It got dark we could tell the noise seemed to come and go then I smelled my perfume the jerks must be bathing in it damn them it's expensive.

Sounds like they were breaking things up made me so mad but Edward was very clear no danger so I'm trying not to freak out. My cell vibes I grab it tapping on it softly so he won't talk. Then I hang up text him they are in our room, breaking things we are in our closet but waiting for them to get here. He texts me back "almost home baby".

Just then our door burst open somehow they broke the locks we stare at a bunch of angry drugged up men I figure. They grab me as I spray one then two before I get smacked and drop the can. Sarah gets two more plus a black eye, Mary another one and kicks a guy in the groin earning her a beating.

Bree hits two with the flashlight hurting them both before four men subdue her screaming like mad for me "Mommy, Mommy help me" I am fighting like a mad woman getting some good kicks in before I too get beat up tasting blood on my lips I know they just signed their death warrants I tell them that. Edward will kill them now, for sure. Bree is in another room screaming for me still. I jump up and get past the guys in our room running to her in her room. A man is trying to rape her I'm on his back kicking and screaming at him to stop. Sarah is there she hit the last guy on the head with Bree's flashlight. Mary is passed out so she ran to help Bree.

We are fighting him when another comes in so now we are fighting for our lives too. They hear noises so they kick us a lot then run out of the room we crawl to Bree lucky she is a Vampire she is already healing but you can tell she has been hurt badly.

I cradle her to me Sarah smoothes her hair we tell her "daddy is coming hold on baby girl he is coming". My nose is still bleeding I can't see out of one eye and my ribs feel broken. Then all hell breaks loose downstairs; Sarah and I look at each other tears running on our faces they are here at last. Running up the stairs then gasps and cursing Jasper is there, he is with us.

"Oh my heavens Bella Sarah"

"Jazz Mary is hurt bad in our room" I manage thru bloody teeth and lips.

Char is there next "Bella" she screams as she sees me Jazz is going to check Mary.

I feel him before I see him "Isabella! Crap Peter, come help me" they are all there.

Garrett is sent back down to make sure they are alive and tied up. Edward lifts me up making me let go of Bree who hasn't made a sound for awhile. Peter picks up Bree, Garrett is back bringing Sarah to our room.

EPOV:

I couldn't get home fast enough when we did it was a nightmare, stuff smashed everywhere. Over a dozen men all stoned or something fighting over our things well now they are fighting with us. Getting them tied up and restrained was a challenge but we did it.

Then I see Jazz mind I'm flying up the stairs now. My Bella hurt, my Bree hurt, Sarah hurt, and Mary hurt. Ours hurt rage doesn't even come close. I must get them stable then deal with the trash. Mary is out still I look at her eyes, they are ok, her heart is beating fast but her breathing is wrong. Broken ribs but no bleeding inside good. After we get her wrapped for her ribs I use smelling salts to wake her up.

Fergus is there worried over Sarah, Garrett is almost nuts over Mary. When she comes around he has her on the sofa with pillows all around her sshing her crying. Sarah needs stitches over her eye, broken ribs too. Getting her settled Fergus can breathe at last.

Then it's my girls Bree is staring at Bella "Mommy" she says softly over and over. Knowing she'll insist on Bree first I look her over Peter is holding Bella. Char has cleaned the blood off her face but it's seeping here and there. Bree has scratches on her I can see where she has healed it was very bad but not so bad now still I must help her to heal faster.

"Jazz she needs blood to heal 100% do we have some in the freezer?"

'Yes Ali come let's get some for Edward too" they return with it heated in a cup for Bree she drinks like a starving man giving her more three times then she is calm falling into a rest mode. Good.

I look to Bella my baby my heart breaks she will need stitches and she is so afraid of needles. Peter knows this he starts to croon to her getting her to relax as I use numbing crème on her face and forehead. Char holds her hands Ali looks in her eyes speaking softly of bravery and love. When I am done there we wrap her ribs as well. I see bruises everywhere her nails are torn and bleeding.

"My brave girl" I tell her. 'Soak her hands Ali they are sore and bleeding under her nails. Ali takes her slowly into the bathroom and I hear the sink running. When they come out I'm cleaning up the last of my mess. Burning the bloody things in our fireplace I see Bella looking for me

"Here I am baby" she cries as I hold her to me rocking her gently

"Now sweetie let the girls get you four in soft gowns we are going to deal with our guests when I come back I want to hold my darling all night long"

'Please daddy, hold me now"

"No baby let me finish them now then we'll be back you can come downstairs if it helps with the fear" This surprised them all even me to be truthful.

'Yes I want to all of us but Bree needs to see her daddy and brothers will protect us all"

So get we get our ladies into gowns no panties at all I want them to heal with matching robes and slippers on carry them downstairs Jazz carries Bree in a gown too.

"Girls you may know what we decide but you are not watching us do it understand we are here darlings we will see they are punished Ali Char you keep them here"

"Yes sir" they say together.

I look at my brothers "Boys let's go" I turn and see Bella watching me I nod to her she nods back and closes her eyes at last.


	17. Chapter 17

Violence in this chapter. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter Fifteen: Vengeance

PPOV:

I'm for killing them all, screw the talking but Edward wants to know what happened here tonight. So while they spit and yell at us for being tied to trees in our yard he is reading minds.

Suddenly he stops "this one" then skips a couple

"Oh this one for sure"

Then another one he grabs himself "You too sunshine"

I know this is the one who hurt Bella.

Now we have 6 of the 12. 'Sunshine" tries to be brave but when he sees Edwards fangs drop down he goes ballistic screaming and fighting us. Doesn't get far Jasper puts the fear of God into them and all 12 are begging for mercy. Too bad they won't get any.

Garrett is so mad I have to restrain him, "Edward is 'Dad" he decides then we do it's the way of it" he knows this just this time its personal.

"Sunshine" dies a very painful death after Edward read and repeats his thoughts about our women to us. Seems they are a biker gang that saw our driveway last night hoped to find an abandoned cabin or some shelter but instead hit the mother lode girls and things they could sell.

One of them is a high tech security guru during his times he isn't drugged up he was able to undo our measures but since Edward and Jasper had him spilling his guts we know what to change to make our home almost 100% safe for our girls.

We kill them all they had raped and pillaged all over the northwest for years even trafficked in little girls so good riddance. Dragging the bodies deep into the woods we make a nice feast for the bears and wolves burning most of them knowing the animals will scatter them to the four winds.

Then we go out front looking at the 12 bikes. 'Let's cannibalize these make nicer ones from these for us to play on Edward" Fergus states. So we agree new paint new whatever so they look like ours if we go to town on them.

Walking back to our girls all of which are in a horrid state we pick them up carefully and love them for hours just murmuring sweet things stroking their hair etc.

Bree needs to be held too so Jasper holds her while Ali brushes her hair and gets blood for her to drink now and then. Ali makes us coffee bringing it to us she is a wonder glad she is here tonight. Char is doing the same for Mary and Sarah. Jazz smiles at her but never lets Bree go she is having one nightmare after another finally Jasper says "Bree Marie stop it now!" she sits up looks around see's us all there her momma still in daddy's lap he bent over her listening to her breathe.

'Daddy is momma OK?" he looks at her

'She will be baby but not now she needs to get better. How are you little girl?"

'Oh I feel bad but I also feel better every time I drink, I hit two of them hard with my big flashlight but the end broke so now I need another one sorry daddy. I tried to help momma and Sarah sprayed them 2 men were screaming. Then Mary sprayed one but another grabbed her and she kicked him so hard he fell to his knees moaning but then they beat her very badly momma too. When they were on me ripping my clothes momma and Sarah were on their backs momma scratched one man's face very badly. She was bleeding a lot Sarah too. Mary was not in my room then. They smelled awful I don't like men who smell". This made us smile despite the fact we were hearing this for the first time.

"Then a big man came behind them and pulled them off he touched momma in bad places and she spit at him she said he had just signed his death warrant whatever that means daddy" Edward smiles down at her sleeping form "My little firecracker" making us all smile at that.

'It means she knew we would kill them because they touched our girls" Peter answered.

She sat back against Jasper "Jazz am I too big to sit with you it's not naughty is it?"

'Why would you ask that?"

'Oh James said it was naughty for girls to sit on men's laps but he always made me sit on his before he hurt me and you never hurt me so I wondered if he was a lair as well as a bad man"

Growls filled the room

"Bree he was a monster and I never want to hear his name again do you hear me? We are your family not one of us will ever touch you like that do you understand that as well ever" Edward was very angry.

'Yes daddy, don't get mad I didn't know not to say his name I have said it before. I just didn't want you to think I was being naughty"

'No we don't we love you as our child" she looked at them all

'Really each of you even you Garrett"

'Even me Bree we love you too" tears were running down her face

"Oh I have died for sure to be this happy" Ali burst into tears at that she and Jasper moved so they were both holding her across them. Wasn't long and she was resting again.

'You know if I known all how James had hurt her I would have brought him here for us to play with for a few weeks" Edward said to nobody.

We all nodded but agreed he was better in Hell then near her. The night went by just as the dawn broke the ladies woke up "Eddie" Bella breathed then cried as he rocked her gently sshing her. Garrett and Fergus too were rocking their loves. Char and Ali slipped in to the kitchen started coffee and water for tea. Pulled out some of Bella's leftovers heating them up for breakfast. Soon we sat together happy to be here at all knowing we could have lost our loves last night.

Edward's cell phone rang 'It's Aro"

"Hello father how are you?"

'Oh sir I was just going to call you we have had a terrible two days here but thankfully our girls will heal and we will go on'

We could hear Aro yelling to Marcus to put the phone on speaker,

"Son start at the beginning" he walked outside so he didn't upset the girls we could see him telling them everything then he broke down. Peter ran out to him holding him while he talked to Aro then he gave Edward back the phone.

"Yes father we will I promise we will" returning they sat down and looked at us all.

'We are going to Italy tonight they are sending the jet. Our rooms are ready plus the best doctors are on call" Bella looked at him

How we look like accident victims?"

'Baby I'm going to try something in a small space will you let me?"

'Sure what" he walked over to her put some venom on his finger tip rubbed it on her stitched face making her cry it was burning a little.

"Sshing her" we waited to see what happened.

When we looked it was almost all healed so Edward snipped the stitches told the boys to use very little diluted with saliva they did and their cuts were healed.

"Now bruises and ribs will heal ladies and our family is waiting for us to fuss over the girls"

Using his daddy voice "Ladies up stairs slowly and carefully Ali and Char make sure they do. We are cleaning this mess up then we are packing and taking a honeymoon break in Italy. Bree you get your clothes out on the bed Char will see if you picked what you need"

So they started off going up the stairs while we cleaned like fiends for 30 minutes tossing the trash fixing everything. Then we went to our floors and cleaned there as well 1 hour it looked almost the same, but we had a lot to replace but all the broken things were gone.

JPOV:

I helped get our stuff packed gave Ali the 2 bag limit bottom swat. "Ouch Jazz". Then went and helped Bree get her things in Ali's extra suitcase. We need to get her luggage. Lucky I have passports for us all. Char had 1 week of clothes for her plus a few things.

I added another 2 days of everything shocking Bree as I went to her dresser and pulled out undies handing them to her to pack, she was horrified but so what I ignored her so she added them. Her e-reader, a book, and then I ran upstairs and made a tote of scrapbooking things I hoped would work including scissors and tape. She was thrilled kissed me for that.

"Now shoes little girl which ones?" we got that sorted out I looked at her clothes, hum she needed socks and a jacket.

"Jewelry baby girl"

'Oh yes but I don't have anything to put it in"

Char walked in with a cute makeup bag still new "here use this you can have it" this was a big hit.

Char looked at our choices added a hoodie and umbrella closed the bag we had managed to fill. Char also picked her a purse and they got what she wanted in that along with her IPod she should be set. Edward was bringing theirs out to the hall heading our way to see what she packed must be Ok he never changed a thing. Then he went back picked up Bella now dressed in jeans, tee, hoodie and converse nodded to their bags which I grabbed and took her downstairs. Setting her on the sofa he took their bags to the SUV I ran and grabbed ours too Ali followed with our carryon's. Peter was coming down with theirs too. Garrett was carrying his love as was Fergus so we went and grabbed their bags then walked through the house. Set the alarms.

We had pulled the bikes into our extra garage out back in the woods no one would see them at all. Last thing we did was a walk through all was well. Peter drove us to the airport then drove the car home locked in our family garage ran back with no one the wiser.

We saw the plane land and to our astonishment Marcus came down the steps with Jane. Jane was in tears over Bree being hurt and she carried Bree herself setting her next to her seat she made sure all was well. They were holding hands while Bree told her and Marcus everything.

Marcus was so mad I thought he would explode but Bella took his hand

"Uncle Marcus I love how you love us but my men killed them they are no more"

'Yes dear one I know but it makes me mad"

Then he told us all about the family in Italy plus all about the new suite and all the gossip at the castle. We watched her use her magic on him as she had on us loving her more every word she said. When we were allowed to move Edward placed her on his lap letting her snuggle deep into him. We all did that we had an awful scare and our mates were very precious to us now.

'Uncle"

'Yes Bella"

"Thank you for coming may I ask something?"

'Yes of course"

'Now you are a very handsome man and I understand why you are alone but Uncle can you not have a companion in this life not a mate I know there is only one but 200 years is a long time you are such a sweet man. Can we not find a companion for you for your needs and to have fun with not marry if that would be too much?" he sat there stunned and I for one feared she had crossed the line but then he looked at her for a long time. Sighing, he finally answered her.

"Well little girl if you were not my niece here and now, I didn't believe good girls like you 5 still existed but I see they do. Perhaps I might be able to have a companion as you put it. How would I know if she just wanted to be Royal and not really like me?" He was serious we were stunned.

"Uncle" Edward answered

"I can see their minds without touching, at the ball let me see if there is a genuine lady there as sweet and sincere as our girls if not we keep looking they are out there I promise you" we all assured him so.

He looked at us "My darlings how nice I'm honored to be your Uncle"

'No sir we are honored to be your family" Bella stated for all of us.

Marcus kissed her fingers.

Then he sat back thinking I'm sure about women and having someone in his bed and rooms again. He was 2000 years old but looked like a sexy 50 years old. Younger than when they got to our home the first time. He tells us being in a family again has made him so happy he looks his age again then he tells Aro and Caius as well dressing younger and looking younger too.

Wow who would have thought we had that type of impact. Edward is there smiling at us all with such love

'My darlings he beams at us all even the boys"

'I am so proud to be in this life with each of you" we all get teary eyed at that.

Changing the mood Sarah asks Marcus about Pisa and Dory which ended in us all laughing so hard about the renovations and their fights with the old stuck in the mud staff. Aro told them all to snap out of it and grow up not the girls the staff. Smiling it was time to land we saw limos out there waiting for us and guards too.

'Uncle they must think we are mafia the way we live"

'Yes Peter they do and we like it that way they stay away"

Our security team opened the doors for us getting the entire luggage for us we took both cars between us. Edward, Bella, Bree Char and Peter in one the rest us in the other. 40 minutes later we pull into the underground garage under the impressive castle.

Takes two trips in the elevator for all of us to be in the foyer of the main hall, making sure we look decent Bella gives us all the thumbs up Marcus opens the door. We are stunned by the size of it and the three thrones on a dais there were about 40 Vampires there making Edward bristle for his girls.

'Fear not son they are well fed and know it's death to touch our girls" Aro comes down the steps to us, he freezes when he sees Bella and her massive bruises, then Mary and Sarah lastly Bree still showing marks. "Tell me you killed them son" We can see the deep bruises and tissue damage humans cannot.

'Yes father we all did".

Aro's POV:

My heavens they are so hurt Pisa will pitch a fit. After making sure they are dead I look at our Bella being so brave but she is hurt as are the others.

"My darling" I take her in my arms and she breaks down crying softly. Leading her to the velvet chairs along the wall I sit and she sits next to me Edward is there behind her.

"Father they were awful but Eddie killed the one who did most of this to me"

Smiling at him she looks at me

"I'm happy to see you father" pleasing me greatly.

Caius comes in sees Sarah and Mary growls rent the air.

"Bella' he is kneeling in front of her 'My dear heart" he kisses her hands.

"Uncle" she says. Then he goes to the others repeating the process turning too little Bree being held by Jasper against his chest.

'Oh my dear"

"Grandfather" she cries he takes her to him walking to the thrones and sitting down with her on his lap. 'Call the wives" he tells a guard near him they appear in seconds happy then horrified by it all.

Dory is up kissing Bree sshing her until she looks at her "Grandmother"

Dory is gone to tears now.

'My darling we are shopping tomorrow and you are to get your hearts dearest wish tell us what that might be Bree" Pisa is there leaning over her too.

"Oh I don't know momma and the girls take good care of me but let me look tomorrow maybe I'll see something awesome" making us all laugh.

Marcus goes to his throne clears his throat

"Everyone go and have a nice rest just the security team need stay we will be going to our wing next". 30 Vampires went smiling and talking out the doors.

"Now darlings let's go upstairs to our wing and get settled your luggage is already there."

So we followed them out Caius was carrying a giggling Bree.

EPOV:

I knew they would freak out when they saw them. Aro was so mad but not at us thankfully. Bree has captured their hearts for sure. Oh my goodness they have made us an apartment like a Paris flat so beautiful. The girls all stop dead looking around the decorations are masterpieces.

"Bree you will be very careful here these are museum pieces, do you understand daddy?"

"Yes daddy I do"

Bella is looking at a portrait on the wall it's me in the clothes 100 years ago my hair long and tied with a ribbon like when I was human. Riding breeches golly I look good, forgot about this being painted here. 'It's you daddy"

"Yes it is girls" they all go to see it.

We inspect the bedrooms beds like the Tudors had so fine and huge. Everything is top drawer as they say. Bella is in shock

'Edward it's like a dream or something"

'Baby they love us this is their way of telling us"

Meeting with my family after we unpack and change to clean clothes squeezing in a little loving in the shower not much she isn't up to much.

"OK kids" I say with a smile "Are we happy tonight?"

"Heavens I'm still in shock but yes it will be nice to come here off and on it's lovely"

Jasper says to us all.

"Tomorrow they want us to look at the guard say what's good what's not"

'Ok Edward" Peter answered

'The girls are going shopping here in town. All of us are going to Rome in 3 days to see the sights they have a new 18 passenger luxury Van just for our visits the 11 of us and a driver"

'Oh how nice"

'Yes the day the girls go shopping they will be taking that van again so there's room for bags I was informed on our way up here" Smiling he points to the door

"They have a feast for us to eat and enjoy in the main dining room that's 800 years old let's go see it"

We walk following a servant who was waiting outside

"Oh my" was all I got out when we entered. It was right out of a knights and kings movie.

"Oh dears there you are come sit" Aro proclaimed. So we did and dish upon dish was brought to the table. Animal blood for us and sweet red wine for the girls, a pretty pink drink for Bree with an umbrella in it making her giggle

'Grandfather I love this room".

"Well that makes me glad Bree dear. Jane is staying with you darling is that alright?"

"Oh yes!"


	18. Chapter 18

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Chapter Sixteen: Shopping and Surgery

Bree's POV:

I feel so much better after four days here I'm healed. Going in to momma and checking on her she tells me she is feeling better. As I walk to my room I pass daddy in the hall heading to their room. Thinking about the time before the men show up I hear a growl next thing I know he and I are in my room and I'm getting my bare bottom spanked hard.

"Young lady did you stomp your foot at momma?"

"Yes daddy" he spanks me hard two times

"Did she tell you I said no and you still pitched a fit anyway?"

"Yes daddy" I hiss

"Then you know why you are getting this spanking today then correct?"

"Oh Daddy please"

"No you know the rules"

When I was sure my bottom was burning off he stopped and sent me to the corner bare bottomed.

"You will sit there until I come back no rubbing" He leaves and I hear him talking to Jasper in the hall. Jasper comes in stands me up and swats me two times hard

"Next time I will blister your bottom little girl" he growls at me

"Jazz" I cry out my bottom is past hurting now

"No Bree we don't allow this nonsense ever.

"You do what we tell you too"

"Yes Jasper" I look up and see Peter there

"Was our Bree naughty Jazz?"

"Yes she was Peter Edward spanked her and I did too"

"Bree if you are again it will be me too"

Now crying in earnest daddy comes back in

"Bree get your naughty bottom up and dressed you will be helping momma for awhile then we'll see, one problem from you today and you won't be sitting at all understand me young lady"

'Yes daddy" they walk out my door and Char is there staring at me

"Shame on you Bree" then Ali scolds me too.

As I get dressed I get scolded again by them as well.

"Momma needs you to help her today and we are going to see you do it"

Making my way to momma and daddy's room I know I should not have mouthed off to her daddy sees it all so why hide something?

"Momma I came to help you today" she looks at me then the girls reaches over pulls my yoga pants down "Bree what did you do to make daddy this mad?"

"He saw I was naughty at home before the men came, momma"

"Oh Bree now you know why you must be good" She sits back on the bed

"Then you are in here because he sent you?"

'Yes momma"

"Well you must help me if he sees you are being good he'll be in a much better mood faster"

We worked unpacking their things putting them away, then we made the bed I helped her get in and out of the shower even used the blow dryer on her hair.

'Momma what are you wearing today?"

'Oh something nice to shop in but still not tight my ribs really hurt, and daddy doesn't know it but my side too that jerk kicked me pretty hard but the bruise is small"

'Oh momma I wish I could have saved you" we cried a bit then she got up slowly

"No worries daddy worries enough for us all."

"Momma how about that nice pant suit Char gave you the pale lilac one with comfy sandals"

'Oh Bree what a grand idea you run and bring back a nice outfit I want to put cream on your bottom too" "Yes momma" Gathering up my pink and denim outfit I ran to momma.

'Will this be alright to wear?"

'Oh yes change now let me braid your hair, wait I forgot the cream. She made me pull my panties down and she put a thin layer of healing cream on me. After 5 minutes it was all dry so I could get dressed. When I came out of the bathroom she was dressed too putting on jewelry.

"Momma let me help, you hurt when you move your left arm let me see "

I saw a horrid lump there something told me to call daddy right away.

'Momma he needs to see this it's really swollen all along your bra too"

"Ok call him" she sat took her shirt off and I called his cell phone

"Yes Bree?"

"Daddy come momma has something from the fight we didn't see before I want you to see it before we leave please"

"Coming now darling don't cry" he was there before I set the phone down

"Bella what's wrong baby?"

'Oh Eddie Bree noticed me flinching putting my earrings in I just thought it was my ribs you know but she tells me there is a lump and it hurts bad Edward"

Looking at her he gets a very worried look on his face

"Bree get Char and then go to Grandpa Aro only whisper to him I need him to look at something for a minute"

Swatting my bottom I run off to get Char. Telling her momma might be ill she runs to their room.

I find Grandpa Aro in his study "Grandpa Daddy needs you to look at momma he says come please"

He is up and we are walking very fast to their room. 'son what is wrong"

'Dad look at this it's a huge hematoma I need to get it out so do you have a surgical kit here?"

ARO's POV:

I was shocked to see this huge bulge on Bella's side. Yes we had bought everything you need to make a hospital for our girls.

"Son, we have a hospital room here in our wing made just for you"

"Oh dad thanks" He picked her up

"Bree go find Peter and Jasper tell them where we are I need Jasper"

She nodded and ran off. We opened up the room he was so relieved to find it stocked.

"Baby I'm putting you down I need to change clothes you sit here rest no worries"

So I held her hand until he came in scrubs we had bought as well. Jasper came in changed too.

"Jazz we have to get this out it will make most of her pain go away"

"Understand Edward"

"Dad we will be exposing blood should you leave"

'Yes I will oh I'll turn on the special fans to remove the smell for safety sake"

I went to tell the others our Bella was in surgery.

BPOV:

Edward got me changed or undressed really and draped guess there really no secrets between our family members after all. Sshing me Jasper put the mask on me and I drifted off to sleep hearing Edward tell me he loved me.

EPOV:

I was stunned to see the huge bulge on Bella's side. We had it out in minutes cleaned up around it. We had started an IV as soon as she was out adding antibiotics to that we woke her up. She came around slowly but her heart and BP were perfect.

"Darling it's us you are fine now the pain will go away very soon. I'm putting pain killer in the IV then we'll remove it sweetheart" She was crying but smiled at us.

"Sister when did you see this?"

"Jazz today in the shower Bree had to help me get out but I thought it was just from being kicked so badly there" a growl rent the air

"How many times were you kicked baby?" I asked her

"More than six but I had to help Bree"

Sighing I had to let that go I killed him already so what more could I do.

"No shopping today baby".

"Edward how awful" they both laughed. Smiling at me

"Was Bree a good girl this morning?"

"Yes Edward, she was good I'm sorry you saw that in her mind I had already scolded her about it, then those men came I forgot to tell you" Gulping he looked mad at me.

"Bella, if there is a next time you had better spank her I mean it"

"Yes Bella she needs to learn our ways if we are consistent, strict, and always do as we tell her we will do both with praise and punishment she will heal from the horrors she has endured" Jasper told her.

"Oh boys I never thought about it like that I just didn't want her to be in trouble so soon"

Kissing her I helped her sit up

"Now darling you are going to bed for awhile no crap"

"Edward I'm so tired can I sleep today?"

"Yes baby you sleep we'll be here" with that I carried her to our room Ali was there pulling down the bedcovers, Char had a nightgown for her.

Mary insisted she sit in our room she had brought her computer and was setting up a light school schedule for Bree when we returned home.

"I have tons of stuff to do on this today, tomorrow if Bella feels up to it Ali can take us where they go today Bella and me"

Kissing her cheek "Thank you Mary dear"

Then I sat on the edge of the bed "Now little lady" making Bella giggle

"You rest, get up to go potty but let Mary help I mean this Bella also you had better be eating too. The kitchens are stocked for us so eat. Mary, see that you both eat"

Yes Edward I will take care of her don't worry" looking at my darling I waited for her to answer me as well "Yes daddy you worrywart"

"Damn right" I kissed her hard then went to find the boys and Bree.

Pisa's POV:

After checking on Bella and Mary making sure the staff knew she needed to eat and to keep strangers away from our wing. I found Edward and his "family" all waiting in the throne room for me to start our shopping day. "Mom" he said to me as he kissed my cheek.

I almost burst into tears. I knew Aro considered him a son but it's the first time he called me mom. Now that he said that to me I felt so much pride for him and his lovely family. Touching his sweet face,

"My boy I have just come from Bella and Mary they are fine Bella was almost asleep. Can we take Bree with us keep her busy today letting her momma rest easy?"

"I was going to ask you that Mom also she was spanked today for being very naughty the day of the fight. I saw it in her mind so she was told our rules and now she knows we mean them. Anyway please do not allow her to mouth off to you. You and Aunt Dory are her grandmothers we will be very angry if she does. All of us agreed she was going to be raised a lady and now that she is Volturi she must be a lady. We don't know if like Jane she will mature to an adult or not but I would like her to have that chance down the road. Right now she is a baby truly she needs parents and grandparents and rules to help her through the hell she was trapped in."

I was stunned it was the most he had ever said to me and he poured out his heart.

"My boy of course we will be Grandmothers today, but I want to spoil her some Edward she is our only one and we have been looking forward to spoiling her ever since we saw her"

"Oh I already know that I just want her to be thankful and courteous to you and everybody else. Know this I expect you to discipline her if needed then I will deal with that as well".

We agreed I was hugged by all his "boys" then we headed out. Looking behind me he had Bree in an embrace talking to her softly she nodded then took Char's hand and we went out the throne room doors with our guards. Telling Dory everything he said to me we both agreed although it seemed he was far too strict with all his girls they did seem very happy heavens knows what our Bree went through but if this helps her get past it then we will be what she needs.

"Pisa I just love them don't you?"

"Oh Dory I do"

Arriving at the avenue of shops we looked into windows then picked a shop to begin.

"Bree darling come with Grandma" I called her Char came as well

"Char dear go shop we have her she is fine"

"Aunt Pisa Edward was very clear to me I am to stay with her at least in the same shop he is always worried about her bloodlust and now she has awakened the daddy in him too" laughing we three kept an eye on her while we looked at dresses.

Ali and Sarah were in heaven it seemed looking at all the pretty things.

CPOV:

Edward told me to keep an eye on her and I will. He gave me the daddy look so I know it's my bottom too here on the line. Having been punished by him while I was a newborn it's not something I ever want again. Also I agree with him she is still a baby and she needs to learn to be good when we go out.

This is really the first time the boys haven't been with us so he worries. Oh look at the pretty lingerie sets

"Bree sweetie, come here" she runs over

"Char what do you see?"

'Let's get mommy 3 sets what color do you think she will like?"

"Oh lilac, that pretty mint green but you pick the last set Char" smiling at her I hand the clerk the two Bree picked then looking I see a white set with tiny pink bows "that one please"

"Now before we leave here do you see something Bree?"

"What are you getting Char?"

I picked three for me calling Sarah over. She picks 3 for Mary and herself. Ali had 3 as well.

"Bree honey they have your size over here" Ali called her

"Oh Char Grandma's look" we all looked there on display were dozens of the loveliest panty sets for young girls we ever saw some as delicate as a butterfly.

"Bree here sweetie hold this basket" Pisa told her between us she now had a dozen sets.

Another dozen for Jane leaving that shop we went next door to a dress shop.

Here Ali and I found our hearts desire.

APOV:

Oh my they have the highest fashion in here. Finding myself four outfits, I then with the girls help found four for Bella comfortable like she likes and sexy too. Then we found three for our Bree very sweet Edward will be pleased. Sarah bought for her and Mary.

Our Aunts found three each. Jane wasn't sure she could have a set but I know Bella will want her to have three as well. The next shop was shoes here I called Mary she wanted to try them on so this is a place to bring them tomorrow. I know the boys will come with us if for no other reason than to watch over Bella. "Char look at these boots"

'Oh they are so Bella let's get a pair so if they are right she can just come in to get more no trying them on" I am glad the guard are with us bless them they run the bags out to the van at every shop.

Bree squealed and we all went to see lovely knee boots in 4 colors so grown up looking but still with a twist making you know they are for young ladies not women.

"Darling get all four daddy will love these" Pisa comes and looks at the shoes

"Bree do you like these ballet flats?"

'Yes, but what would I wear them with?"

"Dresses and maybe for the ball"

"Oh am I going to the ball too really grandmas?" she hugged them kissing them making them laugh.

'Yes you are"

"Daddy won't let me"

'Yes he will you can stay for awhile then you and Jane may go and have a girls party in your room she is going too" Jane kissed them

"Thank you Mistress oh I'm so happy" each girl picked a pair of pretty flats.

Bree's POV:

The next shop was where ours, Jane and I gowns were to be made. I guess they had adult gowns in trunks tonight the ladies were going to pick theirs so they had time to make any changes before the ball next week.

We walked in the moment they saw Grandma Pisa everyone was treated like a princess. They had books of sketches of Cinderella like gowns. Char told them nothing adult we were young ladies. I almost yelled no but one look at Char's face and I shut my mouth.

Ali leaned over to me "Be a good girl today or you will get your bottom swatted here in this store" shocking me she had never said anything like that to me before ever" nodding I grabbed Jane's hand

"Let's look at the pictures. Didn't take long we both found a dress we liked.

"Can we have something pretty like this" Grandma Dory and Sarah looked

"Oh these are perfect" then we waited while they picked the fabric I insisted mine be in a purple shade and Jane asked for pink.

After an hour everything was settled we would be back for fittings in three days. The grownups as I was thinking of them now all picked out long gloves, fans, and were having capes made beautiful ones down to the floor. We ordered a purple velvet one for momma.

I called daddy "daddy we are all getting long beautiful capes made can I order mommas too"

"What color sweetie?"

'Oh, they have pretty dark purple velvet, I'm getting a lighter shade they even have the hood"

'She will love that baby go ahead" so I told them they added one for momma and Sarah called Mary, she wanted deep blue.

Now we are headed to a jewelry store everyone is very excited. Imagine our surprise when we turn the corner and daddy and all the boys plus all three grandpa's are there inside waiting for us. "Daddy" I ran to him he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Darling are you having fun" I told him all about my pretty ball dress and Jane's. He kissed Jane asking her about her dress too. She really likes daddy and since we are venom sisters he is her other dad after the brothers so it's ok if he kisses her cheek. I'm not jealous at all in fact it feels normal.

"Why are you here waiting for us?"

"Oh we want to buy your ball jewelry that's all" Grandpa Aro was looking with grandma Pisa being waited on the other clerk was waiting in Grandpa Caius and Grandma Dory.

Grandpa Marcus was looking at the case near the door I walked to him still holding daddy's hand.

"What are you looking at grandpa?" he looked up smiled at me

"Something for my granddaughter and Jane"

"Oh how sweet" I hugged him tight letting daddy go and look for momma.

Jane came over and we told him all about our dresses and shoe's what color we picked and our awesome capes.

"Well then Jane needs something nice in pink and you need purple". Another clerk came over at once

"I want sets of a pendant, a ring, earrings and bracelets for my granddaughters Bree needs Amethysts and Jane needs Pink Sapphires" Jane was stunned by being called his granddaughter

"Master"

"Grandfather, darling I should have done it years ago forgive me Jane" she hugged him

"I am so honored grandfather" she was wiping her eyes. Aro walked over to see what we had picked "Why are you crying dear one"

"Oh Master, Marcus called me granddaughter" Aro stood for a moment

"Why yes dear I guess you are now yes we will get this made official darling don't cry"

"Jane"

"Yes master"

"If we do this then you are subject to our new rules for discipline spankings by all three of us like our real child"

'Oh yes master I hope so I want to be yours for real always have"

He hugged her Caius came over told her the same thing Marcus too.

"Just like our Bree is right Bree"

"Yes grandfather's just like daddy does" they smiled and returned to their wives.

We hugged each other yes we were becoming a big family. Daddy came to see what grandfather was buying for us

"Oh how nice Uncle Marcus they will look lovely"

"Girls thank him and always treasure these they are your first real jewels"

"Yes daddy"

"Yes Edward"

"Jane when you are with us at home you can call me daddy if you wish dear"

"Oh thank you Edward"

"May I call Bella momma too?"

"Yes sweetheart you can" the clerk brought out a tray of rings we each tried on 3 and picked our favorite But made sure they were the best and the biggest for our size, the pendants were lovely but I loved the earrings for me large ovals with tiny diamonds matching the pendant.

Golly momma will surprised "Daddy what are you getting momma?"

"Come see Bree" we walked over to his cabinet.

There was a beautiful necklace of large Amethyst and diamonds, earrings, bracelet and ring and a tiara. Like a queen would wear.

"Do you think momma will like these darlings?"

"Oh she love them daddy"

"Edward it's so pretty she will look like a princess"

"Thank you girls"

Then the men left with the jewels guess they didn't want us getting mugged or something.

Sarah's POV:

I couldn't believe Fergus and Garrett were here too. They picked just as nice of stuff for us as Edward did for Bella. Ali's set was Emeralds, Char's Garnets, mine Rubies, and Mary's are Sapphires. We would look like Royalty after all.

My cape was deep red velvet lined with satin. Now we need to find dresses to match in those trunks. I love these dear people they are kinder to us than any humans have ever been it will be an honor to belong after our change.

We are not afraid Bella will be changed too at the same time 3 of us but we have the men to help us and the Volturi are coming for the first month leaving guard to help out after they return here. When we can travel we'll come here to stay for a month or more they have promised us.

I hope Bella is up to shopping tomorrow we have lots of things to show her. Oh what is the next shop we are almost done for today good my feet are killing me. Heavens it's a boutique with handbags and leather goods yeah I love purses. "Char look" I cried out.

We were all thrilled. Leaving there we had new purses for each of us even Bella and Bree. Then new shoes, slippers, wallets, vests, belts, hair bands, even covers for our laptops all hand tooled. I even bought Mary a book cover she can slide whatever paperback she is reading into. Char bought Bella a cover for her e-reader. We all bought those.

Then Ali pointed out the men's stuff oh we had a field day even our aunts.

'Can we go men's shopping one more store?" I asked out loud.

"I want to buy my man a gift too"

"Agreed"

We left the leather shop when Ali asked if we liked to get them something from the jewel shop.

We all did trooping back in I found Fergus the nicest cufflinks for his suit, then a watch engraved with our wedding date. I called Mary she asked for a watch too telling what kind and cuff links plus a money clip he liked money clips. Finding these I added one for Fergus but not sure he likes them. Ali and Char did the cufflinks but they picked pocket watches engraved.

Bree wanted to get her daddy one too so we found one very antique looking with a nice engraving of music notes on it. She had Bella, Bree and Jane engraved along with "family forever" making us all tear up. Then I called and Bella was awake telling her about the cufflinks she agreed and asked if I would help her get him a ring tomorrow

"They have a really handsome signet ring here Bells that we could order with our crest on it he doesn't have one size nine right"

'Oh Sarah please in platinum if possible to match his wedding ring thanks so much sister" she was crying. "Now Bells get better we have tons to show you"

'Love you Sarah".

I ordered it will take two days they looked at my crest lucky I wore it and took pictures so the engraver had a pattern. After that we went to a men's clothing store.

CPOV:

Here we found slacks, shirts, socks that felt like silk on the feet. After picking out Peter's I picked out Edward's they were so alike I knew what one liked the other would too. Ali agreed Jasper was almost the same.

Then I bought them both handmade boxers six pairs each in different colors, button down shirts for both as well. Tee's in five colors a new belt, two ball caps in leather each, gloves for winter in leather lined with wool. Since they had leather jackets we didn't get them.

But we found them awesome shoes. Edward likes old fashioned boots like shoes that lace up he is so Edwardian makes me smile. Calling Bella again telling her they were uber sexy in dark brown, a golden brown like his eyes and dress black she wanted all three, asked me to add six more pairs of socks as well. Then she mentioned sleep pants since we are here and who knew what might happen good idea we all added four of them as well.

She wanted a brown belt too and jeans, four jeans if they were as nice as they sounded. We left there feeling pretty good. The last shop on the Ave. was a book's, games, small gift store. Bree was thrilled.

Bree's POV:

Oh here I can find lot of things. Daddy likes his special pen so I found a different one with refills made out of wood, 3 games for the family, stuffed animal for Jane and my room for each of us. Calendars for momma at home with pictures of here in it. Then nice journals, momma a recipe book you make for all her awesome Vampire recipes. Ali said to buy 5 refills so she had enough pages with stickers etc.

Jane and I found scrapbooking supplies with tons of cute Italian sayings and little stickers. Momma will be pleased we bought these

"Jane if you call him daddy at home you are calling her momma then too right?"

'Oh yes I hope so"

"Then here let's get these for them both" I showed her stationary that said for our mom and dad on them

"We'll give them these together sister" hugging we kept looking.

They had a chess set of Knights and Dragons that was expensive so I called daddy.

"Daddy can I buy our family something for home?"

'What is it Bree?"

"Jane and I found a chess set it's really nice of knights and dragons you all like chess daddy"

"Is Char there?"

"Edward I'm here" she told him how nice it was and he said yes!

So we added that along with a shield sign for entryway we "House of Masen" engraved in old world lettering they had a matching sword for it to hand alongside. Grandma Pisa loved it and bought that for us having Daddy's name done "Sir Edward Masen" on the blade.

Everyone loved it even Ali who decided we needed a portrait in our ball gowns and suits to go along with it. Let her talk the boys into that not me. Jane and I bought medieval head bands with attached veils to match our dresses. I bought momma one too with purple velvet and pearls.

When Char saw them they all got one in their favorite colors. Finally we are going home I need to eat maybe drink telling Char she told everyone we needed to go now but not why.

When we got into the van she did and they called Peter to get me some blood. Guess I was being good by telling them I was feeling off no one was mad at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Chapter Seventeen: Part One: Ball Gowns

EPOV:

Peter told me Bree was asked for blood good girl I'm proud of her. We went to the kitchen's found thermos of animal blood. Smelled like a kind of deer so we thawed it out put it in a very pretty ceramic tumbler she would like.

Then we ask the cook to make a dinner from Bella's recipes for us all. We all needed to eat then hunt later we probably should take Bree tonight dad might like to go with us and go with Bree.

I asked them all, the men wanted to see her hunt so Ok I would go and come back as soon as I could. I don't like leaving my human girls here alone, but mom and aunt Dory will be with them along with their personal guards and Jane.

Oh Alec too, well then I will go and eat not just top off. Alec is a devil to deal with and loves Bree like a sister I wonder if I should ask if he wanted to join us like Jane did why didn't I ask before?.

'Alec do you wish to join us as Jane did?"

'Oh Edward I would love too but didn't want to impose. I asked Aro if it would be ok in case you asked me and he said yes we were already family."

Smiling at him "I would be honored Alec" he hugged me then he went to meet the ladies and carry the 1000 bags they probably have.

Smiling at myself I too went to help. Bella is better so I stopped and helped her get dressed sending Mary to their rooms to freshen up for dinner. I love my family but it's so odd that the minute we bonded and did the makers mark they became mine.

My kids I guess the best way to say it. The girls for sure I can feel it when they are in trouble and they can feel my displeasure they think we don't see them cover their butts but we three do. Will be wonderful when Fergus and Garrett start to feel the same way they already do with Bree.

I heard Peter tell her he would be spanking her next and I will let him. I know Jazz did today she needs to know that her males mean to love them and care for them in all ways.

"Oh Bella" I love my darling holding her to me she is looking so much better after resting the entire day. Dressed in loose top and soft pants with nothing to rub her stitches even with the bandage they still would hurt. I carried her to the hall where she wanted down to meet Bree as they came to the private quarters.

BPOV:

Edward the worrier I love him so much. Still I do feel better after sleeping almost the entire day. Oh here they are loaded with bags laughing I hug them all.

"Is there anything left in the stores?"

'Of course silly Bells" Ali piped up. Setting it all down in our living room everyone grabbed their own bags. Bree and Jane grabbed theirs but I was faster.

"Girls let momma and daddy see what you bought first before you run off with it"

'Oh sure momma" Bree put her bags down opened each one even the panty sets so we could see them. Kissing her hair "Love them darling put them up nice hang everything neatly.

"Yes momma" I turned to Jane Edward was sitting on the arm of the sofa looking at her too,

"Yes momma?" I didn't let my face change at all but was thrilled by that. Edward is right she is our daughter too.

"Oh Jane how nice did you get lingerie too?"

"Yes in this bag" we looked, it was just as nice as Bree I would need to be sure they got the same quality stuff now.

"Jane put it all away just like I told Bree" she turned to pick up her bags,

"Jane"

"Momma" I kissed her cheek

"When we are gone do you want to stay here in your room or go back to your bedroom downstairs?"

'Oh I would love to stay here keep it clean and know my family was here in a way with me all the time" Edward stood up and together we hugged her "You are ours too now darling same rules as Bree"

"Yes daddy" she said shyly then they rushed to their room talking a mile a minute

"We have two girls momma" Edward whispered to me.

"Yes daddy we do"

Now I have 25 bags I have never even looked at Edward grabbed a lot I grabbed some

"Girls help momma with these bags now" He said it in his "special" voice, the ones that gives you shivers.

Oh yes daddy was in the house, I smirked at him but he just nodded at me knowing he read that in my mind. The girls came out, took them all into our room waited for us to get there.

"Oh Daddy here is the chess set and we have a surprise for you"

They had a long and very big flat box as well, Edward opened it. First the crest

"Beautiful darlings" they beamed at him then the sword, which was stunning.

'Oh my word, my darlings Peter, Jazz, boys come see this" all the men came

"Wow girls we love these" they were on the bed looking like something out of a museum.

"We hoped so daddy they were expensive but grandma paid for these two things"

Looking up Aro was there oh they all were "Edward we love these Pisa get us one too"

'Oh yes if you would like one Aro" she kissed him.

Jasper grabbed the chess set and our boys followed him out to look at that. Edward wrapped the sword and shield up to take back with us so pleased by them. The Volturi visited for a few minutes then said "Dinner in an hour" heading to their apartments.

Edward returned and we looked at our bags. Char came in gave Edward his and I opened mine with her help showing Edward everything.

"Oh I love the cape, and the boots, look Edward they are so soft, everything is perfect sister" I grabbed her and hugged her. She handed me the delicate panty sets Edward was floored I could see gears working in his eyes, he was already seeing me in them.

"You can't rip these Eddie promise me" Smirking at me he answered,

"Well I'll try but no promises they are very sexy we need several more before we leave" Char laughed at him.

Then I saw his lovely shirts and all the clothes they picked for him. Edward loved it all. Char gave me his jewelry to give to him,

"Edward dear here is something she got after talking to me. I handed him the bag with the cufflinks and watch.

"Oh my Bella" He was looking at the lovely watch.

"There something else but it takes a day to get it"

"What is it?"

"Nope buddy this time you get to wait and see"

"Ok I'll wait" then we looked at all the rest.

After that everyone gathered in the living area.

EPOV:

My sweet family did you have fun today?

'Yes" was the reply

"OK tonight while our girls sleep we are hunting Bree needs to go we all do".

Aunts Pisa no I should call her mother; "Mom and Dory will come here and stay while we hunt along with Alec and Jane plus the guard so all will be safe". I looked at Bella

"Oh of course Edward you must eat Bree is looking very tired too" that being said we headed for dinner. The cooks did a good job but it wasn't my darlings cooking still we ate and the girls ate as well which pleases me no end.

Getting to our room again later I change into old jeans and tee with converse shoes.

'Bella you will be careful right?"

"Yes Edward I will stop worrying have a nice time"

Kissing her like we just met I pushed her up against the door joining us carefully so to not hurt her 'Oh Eddie" golly I hate that name, but coming from her it turns me on so much I can't even understand it. I just know it's a huge boost to my ego and I love it!

My favorite phrase I tell you it is. Soon we had renewed our love of each other the best way we knew how. Don't think I have ever been so gentle with her before.

"Now mind daddy's rules baby" this time I did not remind her bottom after all. She wasn't up for that. But she knew the rules be safe. Mom and Aunt Dory were there as we walked out kissing our girls goodbye. Dad was there smiling as we ran into the night.

BPOV:

He worries so darn much but he's a package deal so I'll take the worrywart to get the lover too. "Mom Aunt Dory what shall we do?"

"Oh Bella you girls are so sweet let's see shopping is out the stores are all closed.

"Leaving the Castle is out anyway Aro said we would be very sorry if we let you girls out amongst the regular Vampires". I smiled at them

"So have they started a Volturi form of DD?"

'Oh yes they did darling in my opinion they like it too much"

Aunt Dory sighed "Caius is a firm believer now". Mom agreed.

Sarah and Mary were there laughing too.

"OK how about we go look at those ball gowns?"

"Wonderful idea daughter"

So after getting six guards and the Castle housekeeper we troughed through the stairways and along endless hallways finally arriving at a huge room filled with trunks of all ages. There was an area with a few chairs and two very big ancient mirrors.

"Here we are" Mom said brightly. After the trunks filled with gowns were opened we began to search Jane was with us too and a great help.

"Bella they have a Purple Velvet gown in this one"

"Oh yes" I all but ran there with Sarah coming too while Mary and Dory looked through a nearby one. "Oh it's lovely but so old I fear it won't hold up" Mom came and looked "Oh this entire trunk is ruined" the housekeeper had it pushed to a far back corner. '

We'll Salvage what we can madam"

"Girls we have a room of ball gowns why didn't we remember Dory?"

"Come follow us sweethearts" so we walked back down to our wing and the housekeeper pulled a different key out and we entered into a closet Alice would die for. Hundreds of dresses and outfits all hung up and catalogued by style. Pisa was going through them at Vampire speed. Suddenly she stopped

"Here is the perfect one for Alice, Dory pulled out one for Charlotte. They were nice but I started to say something but she spoke again,

"Darling Isabella trust us we have been too many balls and functions your sisters will shine in these" deciding to trust her I nodded.

Dory handed the three of us the most beautiful dresses. I cried when I tried mine on. "Oh Sarah, Mary look""Bella it's stunning"

When we went back to our rooms we had a gown for each of us. I hope they like the choices we made. Feeling very tired Sarah and Mary and I slept together our bed was so big. What was funny was Mom and Dory took each end of the sofa putting their legs up each had a book but wrapped in comforters and pillows we slept and they rested. Sometime in the night our family got home. I felt Edward's arms on me as he slid into bed beside me "Where are the girls?"

"Oh their mates are carrying them to bed. Jane took Bree along with Ali to bed. Everyone is in their rooms resting even me now" Snuggling into him just before sleeping

"We found our ball gowns" and I was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Seventeen Part Two: The Ball

The next day we modeled the gowns for each other not letting the men see them. Lucky for us they all fit. Bree's wasn't as fancy like Jane's but Jane is older by two years. Still we found her the perfect shoes to match. We spent the day getting our bodies pampered and our hair done everything. That night we dressed in our room. When we came out our men were stunned by how lovely we looked "Darlings you are a vision" Edward said to us then pictures were taken of each couple Alec stood between Jane and Bree in his tux looking like a prince. Before we left our apartment Edward called a halt

"My darling girls we have something for each of you" I couldn't believe they had bought us such fantastic jewelry sets Edward had even gotten the tiara to match mine. Each matched our gowns making me realize Dory and mom knew all along and why they gave us the colors they did, another round of pictures then off we went.

Mary's Alice'sChar'sSarah's

Bree'sJane'sBella's

I felt like a princess walking with my prince when we entered the ballroom. The Volturi were all in tuxes and Mom and Dory in fantastic gowns of satin and lace. Wonderful music, dancing all night at 1 AM Edward danced with Jane then Bree. Aro did the same and they were sent upstairs to rest and have their own "party".

"My darling love you look so divine."

"Edward I feel like a princess in this dress and add the fantastic jewelry did you rent it or dare I ask buy this?" He stared at me

"My sweet love do you think I would rent my darling something when I can buy it instead?"

'Oh please don't be mad I love it oh so very much just you said don't waste money so I have to worry some it's the mom's job" Now he really looked mad then he laughed instead

"You are so darn cute good thing too that remark might have just landed you in hot water but not tonight I'm feeling like a prince dancing with my princess here in a Castle in Italy on our honeymoon" gasping I say,

"You are right we are oh Edward you make me want to take flight I love you so much" this was the right thing to say he beamed at me as we waltzed around the room.

"Bella darling remember we men worry about the money that means daddy not momma remember that Angel"

"Edward we'll need to see Jane has some for her to spend when she is with us"

"Your right I'll put some in a fund for both girls and Jasper can make it grow and we'll get them cards we can monitor as well".

"Yes they need to learn about having money"

Ball Room

Chapter Eighteen: The Ball

EPOV:

I watched our family my "kids" as they all danced and whirled around. Ali looked awesome in the deep green those emeralds were stunning Jazz picked a good set. We'll have to tell them these were all from Royal houses who over the years had to let more of their jewels go up at auction. Peter has the history of each piece we bought in our safe here, Aro put one in for us. Mary in Blue what a sweetheart no wonder Garrett adores her, those sapphires are just perfect with the dress. Turning I see Sarah in Red "the lady in red" so apt for her tonight and the rubies breathtaking. Fergus is on cloud nine. Char whirls by in rose and white Peter couldn't decide between two sets but I like the one he chose rose colored garnets the light makes them shimmer. Earlier tonight our girls were a picture of beauty. Jane looked like a Disney princess well they both did pink really becomes her Marcus danced with them both the necklaces he bought Jane's is pink sapphire Bree's amethysts like Bella's but perfect for a young lady I know she loved the dress and it was modest enough I guess but nearly had a heart attack when she came out in it made her look 14 at least. Jasper growled softly but was hushed by Peter before she heard it. Alec danced with both then Felix we kept a good watch but it wasn't needed grandpa Caius was like a mother hen watching who approached either of them. So funny really they are making Jane and Alec grandkids like Bree that's nice for them all three. Alec was watching Bree tonight I wonder what he is thinking didn't hear anything to make me upset but still she is too young yet for anything to happen.

Alec Volturi

Alec's POV: I can't believe it Jane looks like a princess and the way she smiles now it's amazing. Little Bree is what is she to me? Dare I even think what she is to me? I don't want Edward to be mad at me or Aro but I felt a tug when I first shook her hand. She is still a baby I know that but she has been raped and so sex isn't foreign to her but she must mature to at least 14 before I even begin to "court" her. They asked me to join them my heart felt like it would break with happiness. Edward I really like him if we are to be grandkids of the Volturi then I might be a brother to these fine men and maybe if he allows it a son to He and Bella. Jasper is watching me I smile at him and he nods. I like them so much never thought I would like anyone but the Volturi except Jane and I love her but we are twins so what is wrong with that. I know even if I am 14 in human years I have been a Vampire for over 300 so I guess I could find a lady with no one thinking it strange but not now that I know what I want there will never be anyone else. Yes I will talk to Edward as soon as possible so they can decide if I can visit I want no secrets or lies. Sitting down at one of the tables along the walls I drink a tumbler of blood ½ human and ½ animals for Bree's sake. She was beautiful tonight I hope they let me have a copy of our picture the three of us. Felix is watching Jane a lot it came to my attention when we were at the Masen home. When that day comes he will have to deal with the brothers and Edward's crew as well. Don't envy him that talk at all. Aro is very fond of Jane and Edward is not far behind.

EPOV: Holy Hannah I heard all of that but not sure how I feel about it. He would be good for her a protector but she is too young still he knew that and is willing to wait for her to mature. Looking at Jazz I see he is aware of something too. "Bella let's get you sitting for a few minutes baby then we'll dance some more" "Oh good idea I'm a little dizzy from twirling" "Bella" 'No really I want to sit and maybe I can have orange juice that sounds so nice" walking over to Alec we sit and she smiles at him I tell her he is joining our family like his sister did. "Oh Alec how nice I'm happy about this" he beams at her takes her hand kisses the fingers "thanks Bella" 'Edward will he be a son or brother" Now I look at him feeling Peter and Jazz approaching to sit as well. "Hum I say what sounds good to you Alec" "well if I was to get my fondest wish it would brother to everyone but you sir" I'm stunned "Me" 'yes but it's OK Edward just being a part of this great family is enough" I am looking into Peter's eyes hearing his thoughts "he wants to be a son Edward" the same from Jasper. They nod Fergus is here pulling up chairs for them, Mary, Garrett and Sarah. Bringing them up to speed so far they also tell me yes for him he would be a great asset to our family and another tie to Volturia as if we needed one. Turning to him as he sipped his drink which I can smell is not all human, interesting another ball dropped into place. He must love her or maybe she is his mate after all.

'Alec"

"Yes Edward"

"I would be honored to call you son if that is your wish"

"Oh Edward it is I am the one that is honored believe me" We smile at each other

"Now tell us what these feelings are you have for Bree" gasps from the women but we put a stop to that with a look at each of our girls I tapped the table and silence at once

"Now Alec tell us son we won't kill you I don't think" he was very nervous but swallowed and then looked at me

"Edward I felt a pull like I never had when I took her hand the first time. She is too young I know this and might never mature mentally but I hope she will and waiting is not a problem I'm 300 years old and never wanted a female before so a few years more won't be hard as long as I can be her friend or brother whatever she needs" we sat there staring at him then Bella spoke

'Alec what did you feel"

'oh a tingle at first then an electric charge and joy something I didn't even remember from being human it was quite shocking really. I have not told the brothers been worried about it but if you aren't angry maybe they won't be either.'

"Oh Alec" the girls said together like it was planned making us all smile. "Dad" I said knowing he would hear me now that we were bonded.

ARO's POV:

I heard Edward call me seeing the huge crowd gathered I was curious to see what was going on. Catching Caius's eye as they danced by among the huge crowd then Marcus as Pisa and I walked to their table. When we arrived the others were there too.

"Edward is everyone enjoying themselves?"

"Oh yes dad we are having a grand time" then surprising me Edward took my hand in seconds I knew it all. Looking at Alec I took his hand then sat down Pisa too.

'Alec I can see the pull in your mind now tell me what are your intentions so we can all hear it and there are no secrets"

"Yes Master, I have felt the mating pull to Bree but knowing she is new to us and still a baby I can wait for her to grow up mentally. I don't think being mates will be a hardship for her she was violated by an adult but of course that is not how she will be treated ever but I just use that as an example why I feel there might be hope one day for us as a couple. We will never leave the family I promise you that all of you. She is yours then our family I just want to spend time with her let her grow to like me if she is my mate won't she feel the pull too?"

Silence then everyone was talking at once. Edward let that go for about three minutes then he stood tapped the table hard "Family girls stop!" they all did he sat back down.

"Dad I believe the day will come for her to have someone but as Alec has said she is a baby and we need to nurture her until she is ready for that if he agrees no funny business then I for one will let things play out but if he violates this understanding made here tonight dad he's going to cause a lot of trouble and we don't need or want that between us in this family" 'I agree son" looking at Caius and Marcus they agree too.

"Alec mind my words Bree Masen may be your mate, but until the day we males agree on this she will be a sister to you and nothing more are we clear on this point"

I grabbed his hand to see if he was keeping something back but saw only love for her and Jane, as both siblings and Bree, as something more one day.

"he tells the truth son"

Edward stood looked at Peter "yes"

Peter said, "Jazz" 'yes Edward"

"Fergus" "yes with the conditions you both have applied to it"

'Garrett" "Yes I agree with Fergus"

Then he looked at the ladies "girls" he asked with a low growl which surprised me but they seemed to understand to answer right away "Edward as long as they behave like we agree here then Yes" Bella answered "Ali" "yes I agree with Bella" "Char" "yes me too" "Sarah" "Yes Edward I think you are all right" "Mary" "Ok but let's be mindful of her feelings too just in case" he smiled at her and then everyone "Ok just to say what I feel I agree and will take this as binding Alec we have agreed as a family to allow you into her life on the conditions we stated here" "Alec we agree as well now Pisa and Dory what do you say as grandmothers?" "Aro I agree with our girls" "Me too Aro" Dory Stated. Ok dear ones let's dance they are wondering what we are talking about. With that we all entered the dance floor and were soon spinning across the floor enjoying this; the best of all the Balls we have ever had.

PPOV: Well that was surprising to say the least. Char hasn't said much but then she likes to think stuff through tomorrow she'll tell me what is going on from her viewpoint. Edward shocked me I feared he would rip Alec a new one but he did not just listened then let everyone else say their piece before agreeing with Alec. So we have a son in our home too. Guess it's time to broach the subject of adding a room on all three floors to the house. It would give the girls a nice room and Alec could be down with Fergus and Garrett plus gives us another room downstairs. We could make a guest suite because those kids aren't going down there alone no way they, will stay upstairs esp. the girls. We could take Bree's little room now and make it up with a day bed it would fine for a short visit. Oh we'll need to add a bath on all 3 floors for the plumbing to work out. Liking that idea I wonder if we should make a real office downstairs with a huge safe and 2 desks all the security linked in there. Yes Jasper would love that. We could take Edward's office now and add a medical cabinet for some supplies as well. 'Char let's peak on the girls make sure they are being good" we looked in the had their dresses hanging on the closet door but they were hanging, slips and the rest on a chair and they were in tee shirts and panties holding hands while they listened to a CD of some sort. Resting from the look of things; girls who would have thought we would be raising girls. "Char I just love them" 'me too Peter" Taking my darling we head to our room a little loving for us both then rest snuggled together the way we like it every night.

JPOV: Ali looked awesome they all did but she is mine so I was very pleased with her. On our way to our room we look at the girls resting there smiles on their faces. We tiptoe by 'Ali our lives are sure different then they were last year" 'Oh Jazz that is for sure but oh so much better we have girls to raise" 'yes I'm going to make sure they are ladies not hussies or witches" laughing she pulls me into our room and wow a night of pure bliss ensues.

Garrett's POV: My first Ball and what a wonderful night. Mary looked divine but I knew she would. I love her so much. "Mary you are a dream to me my darling girl" "Yes I love you so much too" We make our room just in time because I need her so much and don't want to ruin that dress. "Come here sweetie pie"

Fergus's POV: What a night Sarah is a princess in her pretty dress. Can't believe we have these fine ladies in our lives. I like it here they gave us a grand apartment and treat us like family. Edward is strict with our ladies but then we all want them to be just that ladies and little devils in our beds. Well mine is anyway. Alec's ideas tonight were a shock but then he is better than some nomad showing up we have to kill just because he looks at her. Bree since her bite has become my little girl too Garrett's as well. Now we add Jane and Alec we'll need a couple more rooms. Maybe they can put one on our floor for Alec because Edward won't be letting Bree out of his sight now that's for sure. Bella is the glue for holding us together we all know that. I love her so much. 

EPOV: Taking my sweetheart to our room we look in at the girls. Tomorrow they can pick up the room at least they hung the dresses. Still they are smiling as they rest. Bella and I cover them with a soft snuggly blanket then walk out to our door. "they are so cute" 'Oh baby they are" I have her turned around to undo the dress and the corset "oh heavens I can breathe again" with a big sigh she sits on the end of the bed reaching for her shoes "No baby let me you had surgery today no bending" getting her thigh highs off I message her feet she groans and flexes her legs in pleasure. 'Bella stand up baby I want to get you out of all that then wash your face while I change too." 'Oh yes I'm tired" she goes to the bathroom while I undress in our closet pulling on sleep pants she bought just for me really nice ones soft as a feather. She emerges in a darling little gown of the same material "Oh baby you are so pretty" I whisper in her ear. Then we are in our bed making love before she falls asleep on me.

I "woke" to the sound of giggling peaking through my eyelashes I see Bree and Jane with a tray of coffee and tea for us and Bella's little tea muffins. They are trying to be sneaky sshing each other as they tiptoe in. I open my eyes they freeze looking abashed "Girls how sweet Bella sweetheart look what our darlings have for us" she sits up see them "Oh girls how sweet" we both lean against the headboard while our "daughters" bring the tray over and Jane pours me coffee from a pretty pot, Bella's tea is in a similar pot with matching cup. "Girls did you eat yet" always the momma Bella grills them making me smile. "Oh momma we are eating while you do" Jane says kissing me then Bella Bree is kissing Bella then me. 'Ok Girls go eat now thanks sweethearts" they run beaming and giggling out the door. 'Edward this was so nice of them, let's get Jane moved in today then what shall we do today" I was drinking the coffee wow wonder what flavor this is it's very good "Bella taste this we must get some" she did "Oh yes I like that too" 'About today do you want to see the shops today with the girls the 4 of us like a family maybe add Alec to help carry bags" thinking hard because she hates shopping but this will be new us and the girls. 'Oh yes let's do and Alec is up to you doesn't bother me maybe he needs to learn the rules too Edward to be nice and polite etc." "Oh think he knows that but your right the boys and I need to talk to him alone men only" "What why can't I be there" "Isabella because this is man's stuff he needs to know what we'll do if he breaks the rules he'll be getting and I don't mean just about him and Bree" "Oh" "yes baby boys rules are harsher than girls have to be he's a Vampire Bella" "Alright then be a dad but not today or at least not this morning let's be daddy and momma with our girls for awhile' "Deal" he sealed this with a passionate kiss. Getting dressed we tell the girls to be dressed and ready to go in 10 minutes. I call Char to let her know we are going and why. She'll tell the rest of them. We head out with our assigned 4 guards following us.


	21. Chapter 21

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Chapter Nineteen: Part One: Diplomatic Flags

BPOV:

What a lovely day first the girls surprise and then these pretty shops. We head out with our four assigned guards following us. The girls drag us to see everything I missed the other day making Edward smirk at me.

"Daddy"

"Oh yes my love" I want to get something nice for our new home from here to remind us of the love we found here"

"Oh how nice let's look" after three shops I still hadn't seen the perfect thing when we went into the art gallery they had missed the other day. On the wall was a wonderful painting of the Castle with shadows and light. I was mesmerized by it "Darling do you like that?"

"Oh Edward it's wonderful you can see our rooms there"

"Yes you can" Edward went to buy it I saw him taking out his phone then the owner took him into the back room. They were gone a little while but the girls were looking at a set of small paintings of flower pots with pretty local flowers against an old crumbling wall very beautiful.

'OK sweeties who likes which one there were four, two sets I guess.

"Momma we like the pink one and the purple one but they are from different pairs"

"Oh I see" Edward walked back out with a smile on his face.

"What are we looking at girls?" telling him he called the clerk between them they worked it out and we left with all three paintings being sent to the Castle with two guards. Stopping to drink coffee with tea for me and the girls at an outdoor café we loved watching the crowds. We got a few looks, Bree looks just like us, and Jane tall and pale like Edward so they thought they were our girls and we were lucky to look so young.

Edward told us this as they passed by. I nodded at the group of tourists staring at us from across the street. "Momma" Bree called me making them look at me again "Yes baby"

"We have had so much fun so far can we buy you and daddy something just from us for the ranch to keep in your bedroom?"

"Yes darlings" Edward answered.

'Thanks daddy" Jane answered smiling. I looked at him feeling more love than I have so far in our life together. He took my hand kissed my fingers then my wedding ring "oh I feel it too sweetie" I was blushing like a tomato but the guards were back right beside us.

"Mr. Masen all is well, the paintings are being wrapped and crate being made at the Castle. Where do you wish to go next sir?" This brought the group of nosy people at attention we must be somebody we have guards, and they said the Castle. Smirking because he could hear their thoughts he looked at me and winked. 'Girls" he said this in his daddy voice "Yes Daddy" they both said together making him very pleased. 'Isabella" the same sexy voice "Yes darling" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Come let's shop a bit more, the family is waiting for us to come home. Dad is waiting on us in the throne room" gasps were heard across from us.

"Edward you stinker" I whispered 'Oh I'm that alright" he whispered back to me taking my hand leading us to a very nice jewelry store.

'Is this where you found my lovely jewels darling?"

'Yes it is baby"

They were sitting there ordering more food to watch and see what we bought after we leave bet they are in here like a rocket. "Oh you are so right baby" Edward said as we entered to be greeted by the owners seeing the guard in their handsome black suits with the Volturi badges on, sunglasses of course and ear pieces they looked formidable.

'Can we help you Sir"

"We just want to look and see right now but I'm sure we'll need you in a few minutes" smiling and nodding they backed off. They were not shaken in the least by red or golden eyes either.

"Bella look here darling, I saw these yesterday aren't they lovely?" He was showing me a wonderful set made from Coral and Pearls.

"Oh Edward how pretty do you think it would look nice on me?"

'Isabella it would look like it was made for you only darling" I tried it on liking it at once.

'Should we spend it Edward?"

"What did I say about daddy's worrying about money?"

'OK stow your hairbrush mister" He gasped I made the man gasp hooray "Bella" but he couldn't stop grinning at me. Sexy stinker.

"Alright miss smarty pants I will but just for now" I kissed him.

"I have nothing to wear with it but I love it and we are shopping today so yes I would be honored to have this gift from my darling sexy macho man"

"All that love?"

"Yes and I might add something else but that's private" Winking at him he was flustered. Oh my, the power I felt so turning to the girls who were glued to a cabinet and had been since we walked in.

'Girls darlings what do you see?"

"Momma look aren't these cute" I looked they were earrings in a set of many in a nice box all birthstones small and very feminine they had square shaped stones, ovals or round 12 pairs in a box plus a pair of pearls as a bonus. "Edward can you look at these?" he walked over I showed him the sets.

"Do you like these girls?"

'Oh yes we can match all our outfits" Bree looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Well who wants which set?"

"Thanks daddy" he was hugged by both girls. Jane kissed his cheek.

"Daddy can I have the ovals?" Bree wanted those.

"Jane" Edward asked still looking at them his back to her.

"May I have the pretty square set daddy?"

He turned and looked at her, crunching up his face. "Jane I think those will go well with you face's shape. You are very lovely daughter"

"Thank you Daddy"

"Oh I see pendant sets to match over there" Bree announced and they went to see them, holding hands. Edward caught the owner's eye held up two fingers and the girls picked the shape to match their earrings then we bought a nice gold chain for each one. The pendants were multi stones so they went with all the earrings.

I meanwhile told a clerk they had a package for me behind the case, handing it to me I slipped in my purse which Edward didn't miss. He just looked at me with that you better tell me later look. I teased him by acting like I was zipping my mouth closed making him growl softly in my ear "Playing with fire little love"

"Oh I hope so daddy, I really do" He leaned down whispering "if you weren't a momma right now I'd swat that sexy bottom just because little girl"

"Well if you weren't the daddy I'd let you" and with I turned away but I still heard his intake of breath. We seldom bantered like this. I think we need to start he needs to be younger and is trying I can tell.

I looked and the girls were buying something trying to make sure we hadn't noticed. Where they got the cash? Edward looked too and then relaxed so it must be alright. Wonder what they bought?

He paid and had our purchases wrapped. As we left the owner came out the door

"Mr. Volturi Masen something to remember us the next time you are home visiting" he handed Edward a package which he handed to the guard with all our bags.

"Ladies daddy wants to go home now and see the family"

'Coming daddy" the girls called as they caught up to us. We walked to the limo climbing in. I only just then noticed the diplomatic flags on the front with the Volturi crest flapping in the breeze.

"Edward I didn't see these before"

'Oh yes, probably why we have been drawing a crowd, but still it was fun to hear what the tourist were saying" We drove into the Castle then into the underground garage.

ARO's POV:

What fun Edward has been out being a dad today while the others played all sort of games and we even played pool with the boys. Our ladies all had a blast looking the latest fashion on line. Oh here they are at last.

"Hello darlings" the girls ran to me hugging me

"We missed you grandpa" Bree piped up.

Edward and Bella came in holding hands looking like lovers good they need that. She showed us the Castle picture then it was placed in a shipping crate. "I just love it" making me smile. We all loved the girl's jewelry and the other little things they bought. Edward opened a beautiful coral and pearl set she loved. 'I have nothing to wear it with but oh I love it"

"Darling then we will find a Coral outfit in Rome tomorrow" Pisa added making Bella nod and smile.

We were all going the trip was all planned today by our ladies. Edward took a beer and sat down telling us about the tourists and their thoughts making us howl with laughter. We'll use those diplomatic flags tomorrow that should be fun. Caius was thrilled we had never thought of having fun when using them before.

After several hours of visiting we all split up to be alone with our loves. Marcus asked Edward to listen for a sweet lady tomorrow like he did at the ball. "Of course I will Uncle Marcus" smiling Marcus left with us.

EPOV:

The girls came in handing Bella a package for us both. Inside was a wonderful soapstone box with a castle craved on it.

"Girls it's beautiful" Bella hugged them both, then I did.  
"Where did you get the money little girls?" I asked in my daddy voice both girls had to fight to not cover their butts. I had to fight not to smile as well.

"Daddy I have money saved, had no one to but for just us here and rarely then. So I paid" Jane admitted.

"How much did it cost?" They wouldn't say, so I took off my jacket and began to roll up my sleeves. Both were staring at me as was Bella. "Three minutes and then I decide who goes first" I counted two minutes and walked to the bathroom grabbed Bella's hairbrush and came back. They looked at me I looked at them. Bella was sitting on the bed saying nothing at all, wisely.

"Ok Bree your first" I sat down on the side chair waiting for her to come to me. I tapped my leg three times. If she takes more than a heartbeat to respond everyone will hear what happens next.

"OK Daddy" Jane piped out wither hands really covering her bottom this time. I was getting very mad by now and they both knew it. Bree was staring at me doing the same thing.

"I'll ask again how much so momma and I can out it back in Jane's account"

"It was 100.00 dollars momma I swear they gave us a discount because you all spent so much on jewels and things" Jane explained never taking her eyes off Bella.

"Why did you not answer your dad when he asked you?" Bella shocked me then I figured she would side with them and I would be a big mean dad. But no she was angry at them too.

"You don't say how much a gift costs its tacky" Bree mouthed off to Bella earning herself three swats with the hairbrush where she stood. She never saw me move near her.

"Talk like that to momma again and Peter and I both will be talking to you another way!"

She was crying holding her bottom but not rubbing. Jane was looking at me with huge eyes.

"Jane I will replace the funds sweetie. When we get home there will a family funds card for both of you for gifts and things and a lesson on how to use money from Jasper. Meanwhile I want you to tell Jasper about your savings and he will make it grow darling. Now how much do momma and I need to put in your account for the lovely box we will always treasure?"

"Oh daddy it's the 100.00 like I said but I don't want it back it's a gift from me to you both for loving me"

"Jane my angel daddy and I love it. This time let us put some money for fun in your bank"

As I passed her to get my wallet I swatted her bottom twice with my hand.

"Jane answer when we ask you something we don't play games with our kids"

"Yes sir" she was teary eyed now as well. Bree was looking at me "You young lady are on notice right now, one more time I have to spank you for anything and you will remember it for days. Understand me Bree?"

"Yes daddy"

They went to find the others leaving Bella and me alone. "Bella I'm sorry but she won't be talking to you or any adult like that ever"

"Edward I agree, and would have called you if you hadn't been here"

This earned her a trip on my lap for a kissing session.

We had been alone 10 minutes when Pisa brought a dress bag to us for Bella.

"Here darling I took a peek in our closet, and here this was alone behind others never opened except for me to look into. I think we may have ordered it but we never wore it it's yours" She kissed her and left.

I opened the bag out came a wonderful coral ball type dress. 'Oh Edward its stunning guess I can wear that at the next ball in six months time"

'You will look awesome baby girl" we hung the dress. Then Bella remembers her package in her purse. She shyly hands it to me I open it "Oh Bella" twirling her around kissing her sweet face.

BPOV:

"You didn't get a crest Edward just a cuff and I love your hands this looks so sexy on you. She jumps me and before long we were making love reaffirming our commitment to each other. He is kissing me like I'm made of glass. I can't get enough of my sweet man. When the time is right he joins us looking at me with such reverence that it makes tears fill my eyes.

"Oh my Edward what did I do if you never had found me?"

"Baby it's you who found me I was never complete until you came into my life out on your little porch. I was afraid you wouldn't want me Bella".

We moved as one until I could feel my body responding to his like I it always did and I pray it always will.

EPOV:

"My baby sweet baby" I called as we came as one "Oh my Eddie" then she was drifting off to sleep. When she was out for the night I got up dressed in jeans and tee took the dress to show the others still playing pool and goofing off.

Alice was thrilled with the dress. Charlotte had seen coral dancing shoes to match in town. We'll get those before we leave. 'Girls resting time now" they kissed everyone then me. Goodnight family they called back "Wow we just love those stinkers" Peter said fondly. "Oh I know it"

I went back and slipped in next to me darling, enjoying the rest time with no worries for once.


End file.
